Compatible Origins
by Miz LaLa
Summary: Everyone seems to be hiding something crucial from Shayna, what happens when her childhood rival, Draco Malfoy, is the only one who holds her fate in his hands? Is anyone trust worthy anymore? Draco/OC rating based on language & sexual content
1. Imprints

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; just the books.

**A/N: I'm not the wittiest on Harry Potter content, so if something doesn't sound right out of the book, or right, or like I pulled it out of my butt…then I probably did haha. Nonetheless, I still believe this will be a great story and I hope you stick around!**

* * *

><p>"Shayna, hurry up or we're going to miss the train!" Pansy yelled up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. She was about as antsy as I was about going home. It was finally summer time, time to relax and do absolutely nothing.<p>

For once it was a normal year at Hogwarts, and I knew why. Lord Voldemort was trying to regroup and regain his strength. Ever since his encounter with Potter, he's been determined to set things straight, in his favor. This requires rest and planning on his part, and to track down faithful followers and servants. Many of which you can imagine were once students of Hogwarts under the house of Slytherin.

This year was actually pretty calm and quiet, too calm, too quiet. I was bored. For once I wish someone besides Malfoy could have been heartless and caused some type of tragedy or commotion within the huge castle walls. Events like these are the only interesting things that happen for me here. Not that going home will be any better, but at least I can entertain myself.

I began shoving items in my suitcase, out of breath and magically sent them to the train to be loaded. I grabbed the last few of my things and put it in my bag that I decided to take onto the train. "I'm coming!" I yelled out to Pansy, hoping she didn't leave me even though I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't do such a thing.

When I left I found Pansy, the only one left in the room, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed waiting for me with her usual pout on her face. "You took forever," she prolonged 'forever', "what were you doing up there? Playing with yourself or something?" she laughed hurrying out of the Common Room.

I rolled my eyes taking a deep breath and headed after her before taking one last glance at the Green and Silver banners glistening on the walls of the room. I shook my head and followed Pansy as fast as I could up the winding stairs. I could feel my muscles in my legs twitching from the workout of heaving up so many steps so quickly. "Where is everyone else?" I asked exhausted pulling my weight and the weight of the bag up the stairs.

Pansy was having a hard time too without carrying anything in her arms. "Half of them," she took this time to take a deep breath," are already on the train…the others," another breath taken here," are waiting for us on the platform." She started huffing then took a few stops of her own to catch her breath.

We finally reached the top after what seemed like hours, the longer you live in the Slytherin Common Room, the longer the stairs seem to go on forever and ever whenever you want to leave. We were running through so many halls that I've been through so many times that my movement was instinctive on where to go, where to turn, where to leave. When we finally got to the front hall, people were still lingering around waiting for other's that were running late, or not wanting to leave at all.  
>As Pansy opened the door, I had to shield my eyes because the sun was so bright. After being in the dungeon for a while and being so used to darkness, it really does take its toll on your eyesight.<p>

"Hurry it up, they're probably upset and wondering where we are," for some reason I had a feeling Pansy wanted me to hurry for another reason other than everyone's impatience. She had a look on her face that gave it away.

Excitement.

She wanted to hurry so she could grab a seat by Malfoy I'm assuming.

"You're not in such a hurry so we can be near Malfoy, are you?" I said his name in disgust.

Draco, Malfoy rather, and I have a very interesting history. Sure we were friends at first, when we were about five years old. We would hang out all the time watching our parents work magic, wanted to feel it for ourselves. Until one day, we stopped talking. Our parents were always at it with each other, always trying to be the best! The best follower, the best home decorator (this had our mothers written all over it), the best conjurer, you name it! So why would this change our friendship? It was between our parents! Well, I'll tell you what…he models his father too damn much! He thinks he's Merlin's gift the world, women, and magic. I've never seen such insolence that was so offending in my life. Draco was perfectly normal back then but now, now he's just a two-timing git born of that from an asshole.

Pansy's face became worried, like the answer she was about to give would upset me, and it would, "no…well...maybe." she looked away like a puppy about to be punished.

I sighed shaking my head. She knew better than to stick me in a room, let alone a small compartment, with Malfoy in it. Not only would it be hard not to strike out and yell at him, but I would also be fighting the temptation to hex him from hell and back.

Before I could scold her for dragging me into another mess, she looked at me with pleading eyes. "Shayna, please?"

I stood silent my facial expression unchanging. I hated it when she did this, sometimes she could be convincing but I knew I would regret this later so why begin to give in now?

She sighed and forced a smile entwining her hands together in begging position. "Please? I mean c'mon just this once we're on the way back home anyways! You won't have to deal with him until we come back to school!"

I rolled my eyes still not giving in, "All the more reason to say no and if I do, to hex him" I began to smirk at the thought. I've never felt the urge to cause someone so much pain as him.

Pansy exhaled in frustration, "Oh please? COME ON and look at me I'm begging you please? Just once?" her eyes were filled with so much hope that it began to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes then breathed in deeply, knowing I was absolutely going to regret this later. If we both come out of that compartment, one of us is going to be hexed, or dead, or under the category of 'seriously injured'. "Alright…" I finally admitted defeat. I looked away not wanting to see her reaction, but before I could hurry onto the train she wrapped her arms around my body squeezing me tight.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed. She was right by my ear and it proved to be deafening. Before I could react yet again she clung to my wrist and pulled me involuntarily onto the train looking past compartment windows desperately in search for…him.

She finally came to a haltering stop near the end of the hall, to my horror, Malfoy was standing there smirking holding the compartment door open with that oh so famous trademark smirk on his face beckoning Pansy in, his eyes for her alone.

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting!" Pansy smiled eagerly and filed in the compartment without turning back to even glance at me! Rude much?

Malfoy hadn't even noticed I was there until Pansy had said 'we', causing him to snap out of his thoughts and look up at me. I wish he hadn't, I wish he could have just ignored me, just the look of him ignited every little thought I had about torturing him.

"Oh, it's you" he sneered, looking me up and down both revolted and amused. "I see you just can't stay away from me!" the smirk began to creep back again.

My hands immediately balled up into fists, but my expression remained calm. "Oh yeah, I definitely can't stay away from you, you're all I ever wanted and all I ever needed, oh baby oh baby" I recited sarcastically rolling my eyes and pushing past him.

To my relief he hadn't replied, he just sat next to Pansy in deep conversation with her, both never once looking up at me. I sat as close to the window on the opposite side of them as I could! If no one knew any better I was probably half out the window.

'Pansy so owes me greatly for this, she's lucky he's even in one piece sitting there talking to her!' I thought to myself. I don't know why, but even the mention of his name arouses the monster inside that will not rest until he is destroyed. I often thought about why this happens to me, why I hated him so, but the answer always seemed to stare me right in the face.

He was a jackass, a schmuck, a downright brute!

Why should I have a reason not to hate him? It's not like I ever had a reason to begin with…at least none I could remember. He was always like this to me, so why shouldn't I be like this to him?

The door opened suddenly breaking my train of thought, not that it was really going anywhere. I flashed up quickly and my eyes met with Blaise Zabini's. I smiled realizing that he was staring intently at me! We've been friends since the dawn of time but we didn't really talk much, not as much as Pansy and I at least, I didn't mind. Almost instantly I felt the spotlight suddenly turn on me because once Blaise sat next to me never turning his head away to acknowledge the others, Pansy began to stare curiously while Malfoy glared at Blaise…oh how he shouldn't have done that!

A light flickered in my brain and I slowly began to think of ways to only make Malfoy's glare into blistering rage, how that was going to happen I had no clue yet, but I did realize that it had to do with Blaise Zabini. A plan started to unfold in my mind and the evil green monster inside me, liking it!

"Hello Shayna," Blaise flashed a smile at me igniting a small tingle inside my tummy. I haven't really noticed, but since I've known Blaise he's grown up just fine. Nice body, stunning smile, likable personality, and he wasn't Malfoy, that's a huge plus.

I smiled back as flirtatiously as I could be catching Malfoy grimace out of the corner of my eye. "You know you can call me Shay, Blaise" I giggled trying to be as distracting as possible, even if that meant doing that annoying loud laugh some girls do to get a guy's attention.

Blaise laughed himself very into our conversation. He finally turned slightly and waved at Pansy and Malfoy. He quickly turned back to me. "So do you think you're going to be busy this summer?" he sounded hopeful like he had things planned for us already and he didn't want me to object.

I smiled for real for the first time, sure it sounded like he was asking me out, and of course I couldn't object. Besides, it's not like I normally did anything over the summer except play Quidditch, study out of boredom, and I seldom travel thanks to Voldie and all his planning and missions he's sending our parents on. "Not especially, I never am."

Malfoy sneered in the background, "Of course she's not going to be busy," his disrespect rang clear in his voice, "she doesn't have a life!" the corner of his mouth turned up into an evil retort of vengeance. He had hatred written all over his face.

My anger began to slowly rise and I just rolled my eyes, realizing I had to cool off before I really did end up hexing him. I was about to reply with my own comeback when Blaise punched Malfoy in the stomach.

My eyes widened, no one but Pansy really stood up for me against Malfoy, it was different when someone else was defending me, especially since it was Blaise. Apparently I wasn't the only one caught off guard too, both Malfoy and Pansy sat there wide-eyed, with Malfoy hunched over wheezing. Pansy was in shock inspecting Malfoy to see if he had any serious injuries, which he didn't, but the way that punch sounded you could have thought differently. It echoed so loud throughout the compartment you'd think others around us in their closed compartments could hear it!

Malfoy's shocked expression turned to fury. "What the bloody hell was that for?" his voice crescendoed. Even if he wasn't in a bad mood before, I'm sure his attitude would have escalated just the same.

Blaise smirked and seemed to be in defensive mode. "First of all you have no business butting in other people's conversations, and second how the hell would you know if Shay had a fucking life or not? Since when did you care?" he glared daggers at Malfoy.

I was too stunned to react so I stood there trying to take in the last five minutes of what just occurred. I've never been so confused in my life…on top of that I've never seen anyone stand up to Malfoy before either.

Pansy was awestruck and glanced back at me and Blaise with worry in her eyes, as if those two were really about to duel. If I know Blaise, he wouldn't waste any time on Malfoy anyways, not unless he went way over the line. What Malfoy just pulled was protocol though! So I wonder how he would react to any of the crazed crap he would pull any other day.

Malfoy sat there unmoving, his features creased into lines of hatred. "I don't…and frankly you're not on my top list either…not that you ever were" he muttered the last part to himself but in such small space it could be heard clearly.

Blaise smirked under the impression of victory. He turned back to me smiling and held out his hand. "We should leave Shay, you don't deserve the bullshit he puts you through…and we're clearly not wanted here either," he flashed a quick piercing stare at Malfoy.

I didn't know what to do at that moment, but instincts kicked in and I thought, hey what the heck? Better than staying here by myself watching those two flirt constantly as my anger rose. So I took the offer and thankfully took his hand as he effortlessly pulled me up and grabbed my bag for me.

I had to admit I was impressed. I didn't really expect this kind of action from anyone, not even Blaise. I grasped the moment I had and left with Blaise, I needed a new adventure anyways, something to finally look forward to.

Malfoy was fuming out of his ears. Before I left the compartment, I caught a glimpse of Pansy trying to ease him out of his fury fixed state. In a way I felt sorry for her, how could she like such a scumbag? Then again, it's not like you can really control your feelings…

I sighed and realized that Blaise's hands and mine were still locked together as he finally found an empty compartment. He smiled at me, "Well how lucky are we?" he motioned for me to go in first, still not letting go of my hand.

Looking at the space suspiciously, I entered and sat near the window watching him curiously as he looked both ways in the hall before he closed the door securely. Turning to me, he smoothed out his shirt and took his seat across from me. "You alright?"

I had failed to realize I was partially shaking, it wasn't from Malfoy either, these were tremors from Blaise. "Er…I'm alright…thanks for standing up for me-"

He held up his hand to stop me, "Don't mention it, I've always wanted to hit that guy…I just never had the perfect chance to try until then, all the other times I could try, there was always a teacher or Snape standing by." He rolled his eyes laughing.

I forced a laugh awkwardly and looked away. For a second, I believed it would have been better if I stayed in the compartment with Malfoy! I was too used to all the hatred and revulsion that civility was foreign to me, not unbearable, but different enough to make me speechless.

"So what does he have against you anyway?" Blaise finally broke the silence leaning closer to me. He wasn't around enough to realize how long Malfoy and I have been fighting over the years.

I kept my gaze out the window watching green trees pass by in a blur; I really didn't feel like explaining all this to him. As much as I trusted him, I just didn't feel like recalling all those sudden happenstances I have encountered with Malfoy or the past however long. "I've known him since we were little…and our little hate ''relationship'' just began to grow then I guess".

He nodded in thought staring at me like he was trying to figure out how to put the puzzle together. "Let's drop the subject of gits, so what do you think about hanging out this summer? My parents are going away on some death eater business, maybe we can get together then and hold some big summer bash without Malfoy of course," he smirked.

I could only imagine what the mind of a seventeen year-old teenager would be thinking. I rolled my eyes and smacked him playfully. "Possibly…depends on who else is going to be there…" I teased.

Our conversation seemed to go on for hours. We had discussions of politics even on the whole subject of how pathetically oblivious the Ministry can be on the whereabouts of Voldemort, and how Harry is smarter than he seems, but no one important with authority but Dumbledore seems to realize this. We even started talking about old times we used to share, like skipping classes and going into the Forbidden Forest at night, when we were younger this was no farther than about five feet into the woods, walking the outlines of it close enough to the Castle to run for our lives.

Before I knew it we were at the train station. I could see it from afar coming closer, taunting me.

"Well, we're here," he smiled down at me standing up and stretching. "You better owl me Shay, you hear?" a friendly smile spread across his face. I'll admit talking to him made me feel loads better, and being with him made me feel at home…I wonder where this is going to lead me?

Laughing, I shook my head at him, he was ridiculous sometimes, I hated guys that tried too hard but some that do are hilarious! "I will, I promise" I raised my right hand in a obligated manner.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me unexpectedly into a bear hug, or at least that's what it felt like. Big, tight, warm, and I couldn't breathe…that sounds about right!

"I'll be sure to visit you as much as possible, later Shay!" he smiled at me and grabbed his luggage in haste and ran out of the compartment taking a few last glances at me.

I sighed not really moving much. I didn't exactly want to move, I had a nice time with Blaise and I was comfortable so what was the point of moving? Then again, unless I wanted the train to leave with me on it, I better get off now.

I swiftly removed my bag from the luggage-holding area and I quickly left the compartment. People were crowding the hall wanting to leave right away. I could wait, but when I thought about it, the reason I was so used to waiting was because Pansy and Draco would all the time, along with Crabbe and Goyle…the last few people with the exception of Pansy, that I would want to run into.

"Well if it isn't LaCroix!" I felt every happy particle in my body dissolve. Why was this happening to me? Why couldn't he just taunt someone else…what am I to him? A fucking insult magnet? I have a life and feelings too!

Instead of turning around to meet my fate I ignored it, despite the fact that wouldn't stop him, and I was right. Before I took another step to the exit I was whipped around by a strong pair of arms and met the most furious facial expression Malfoy has ever managed to make. "Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you LaCroix, remember who's in higher favor and class next to your family…mine!"

I scowled at him and tensed, his strong hands were on both of my arms holding on so tightly I thought I was going to be permanently indented with finger marks. "What the bloody hell do you want?" I thought I heard my voice shake, for once he was half scaring me and he noticed this too because his angry glare turned into something of twisted amusement.

"You better hope that Blaise doesn't pull anymore stupid stunts or go anywhere near me or you again," this caught me by surprise, what did it matter if Blaise was with me? At least it kept me out of his hands and he wouldn't have a stick up his ass all the time, "never walk away from me again!" his grip sort of tightened then he finally let go forcefully and strode past me.

I couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity. I've never in my life seen him act like this towards me, maybe Potter, but not me. I've never made him this angry before…and technically it wasn't even me, it was Blaise. I looked around and realized I was left alone and I finally found enough strength to move.

As soon as I got off I ran into my parents with their brooms and mine, we normally flied home, it was always a nice view. But when we set off, I wasn't looking at the view, not even acknowledging it. A few times my parents had to yell for me because I was going in the wrong direction. I don't know why I was letting Malfoy get to me, it's not like he hasn't acted like a git before! I sighed and when I steadied my broom I checked my arms, they were red where he had held me and when I pushed on it lightly, or traced my finger over it gently it would throb.

I didn't know much of anything that was going on with him, but I know for sure that whatever Blaise did, whatever I might have done triggered something in Malfoy…and he had left the proof in imprints on my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it for Chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it, please RR so I know if anyone even liked it or not at least. Do stick around, the next Chapter should be up and about sometime soon.**


	2. Something in the Air

Disclaimer: Yo no tengo Harry Potter…I mean I don't personally own it…you know the drill dang it!

**A/N: Here it is, the second chapter and I'm excited not even gonna lie. (I'm allowed to use crappy grammar in author notes :P && faces too!) Special thanks to LovetobeFaith for the support and motivating me to put this up faster. Soak it in people, and let me know what you think by posting a lovely review xD. *For the record, sorry it's so long but I get annoyed with small stories then waiting on a week for an author to post another short story, next one will be smaller I promise.**

* * *

><p>I woke up with the light shining in my eyes and my mother's nagging voice ringing in my ears. "Shayna! Wake up you lazy bum," she yelled as she threw off my covers and yanked my feet off the bed. "Today your father and I are going to a meeting. You're going to stay here and hold down the fort." She tried teasing me. Meeting…right, code word for Voldemort Mission.<p>

Sighing somewhat annoyed, I reluctantly sat up in bed squinting my eyes against the sunlight and frowned up at my mother, "I just got home and you're already leaving me?" I gave my parents the guilt trip often to see if they'll give me the benefit of the doubt or let me do things they normally wouldn't, oh the joys of being an only child.

My mother glanced at me with guilt written on her face, "Now don't be like that sweetie, you know we'll be back as soon as we can! Then we can spend as much time together as you want baby girl." She kissed the top of my head as I smiled to myself in an expectant way. "If you want Shay, you can go to Pansy's house instead of staying here all alone." That's the answer I was waiting for.

"Aw, thanks ok mom, be safe have fun." I said all at once running to my shower so we didn't have to talk much anymore. I wasn't waiting for her to change her mind or ask me pressing questions about the bruises on my arm from yesterday seeing as they were dark and obvious. I still couldn't get over the fact how Malfoy had gotten so irritated over Blaise and I couldn't quite figure out why. Whatever it was, was it seriously that important that he had to handle the situation like that? I know we don't like each other but physically harassing me is his new level. This just means I have to step mine up.

Either way, right now it didn't matter because my parents are going to be out of the country and I'm going to spend my time with my best friend. So it's in the past for now.

* * *

><p>After taking a relaxing shower I made my way downstairs passing a few house elves whispering to themselves when I noticed one I had never seen before. She was a curious little thing, she kept staring at me and causing the others to panic and shake her telling her how disrespectful and insane she was. I just shook it off and continued downstairs for breakfast.<p>

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs there was breakfast ready for me on the table-top counter. We rarely used the actual table seeing as my parents are always out, or as for myself I never like to be home…ever. There was a letter from my mother of course waiting for me beside my plate, and the Quibbler next to that. I never really took that newspaper seriously, but I will admit it's entertaining.

Before I could get deep into my mother's letter a little voice interrupted, "Excuse me miss?"

I put the note down in surprise and looked down in bigger shock as I came to realization that the new little house elf was addressing me directly out of turn with the bravest face. I was never big on discipline for the little creatures, in fact I felt bad when my parents would punish or scold them; I never let anyone know that personally because I guess it just wasn't a Slytherin thing. "I'm sorry, you caught me off guard but…what business would you like with me?"

The other house elves were whispering to each other but the only words I could catch from them were "crazy" and "stupid". "My name is Winee, I just wanted to formally introduce myself Ms. LaCroix, and you're as beautiful as I've heard."

Smiling politely, I crossed my hands in my lap and shrugged. "Thanks, is this all you wanted to tell me?" I was a little impatient this morning; I wanted to head over to Pansy's already.

"That and I'd just like to ensure your safety, keep your eyes wide open Miss…you never know who you can really trust!" And with that, she disappeared with the rest of them.

Blinking twice and trying to take all that little bit in, I shook my head thinking that Winee was crazy and finished my breakfast in peace still contemplating on that mess with Malfoy. I grit my teeth together, this is what he wants isn't it? For me to waste my stupid time thinking about that nasty git over my break. Well I don't think so, it was probably nothing anyway. After all, he is a stuck up Malfoy, it's just what the Malfoys do.

Once I reached my room again Pansy's owl was sitting on my bed with a letter; I guess mother had left my window open again. It was the invitation I was waiting for. It read:

_Shay,_

_ Come over already you loser. My parents left and they said I couldn't have anyone over but you know how I am. I'm pretty sure they aren't coming back until later on for a while so don't worry about getting caught just bring your broom. I'll be waiting!_

_P.S. if you think I'm not going to drill you about you and Blaise being alone together you got another thing comin ;)_

I threw the letter into the trash shaking my head thinking about yesterday. Blaise was so sweet, charming, attractive, and Pansy wasn't going to get one bit of information out of me! Nothing happened anyway, it was more small talk I think than anything else. The only thing grand that happened yesterday was the way he stood up for me against Malfoy and no one, not even Pansy has done that for me…mainly because I can stand up for myself, but no one really had enough guts to stand up to that arse!

Grabbing my broom out of my walk-in closet, I made my way to my balcony that overlooked the forest. It was lovely at night. Sometimes I spent my nights sitting on my balcony wall staring into the trees where I could barely make out the lake's reflection of the moon and envisage life for hours.

The layout is pretty easy to follow. To the left of the forest is Pansy's house about 7 miles out, easy to see. On the right side about 15 miles out you could see the town where all the muggles reside. Sometimes if I was really bored and Pansy wasn't home I would make my way into town just to observe what it's like to be…boring I guess you could say. Watching muggles was fun, they seem to do everything the hard way and majority of them are just so oblivious. Taking trips into town was an easy way to kill time if I had nothing else to do; sometimes I would even pull pranks just for fun but the last few times I've been caught by the Ministry of Magic by using magic outside of school.

With Pansy's house on the left, and the town on the right, that leaves Malfoy's house straight across from mine, an exact 30 miles out ahead of where I'm standing now. Yes, this means the forest is pretty large and that's the bright side of living where we are. It's a pretty dangerous place for a muggle, so not many roam around these parts more or less realize there's people living so close to them. There are indeed magical creatures in the forest which is probably why we don't see many of them come around.

After taking my time observing the forest before me, I mounted my broom and took off into the air heading to Pansy's house. I love flying, I always have. I didn't take too well, being on the Quidditch team though. I could have made it, I would have made a great Keeper and even better Chaser but my House was pretty full of themselves and I didn't feel like going through all the bollux of trying to prove to everyone even though I'm a girl that I'd be a great pick for the team. There was that and the other reason, Malfoy. I had enough of him in class and in the Common Room, when he was at Quidditch practice was the few times I enjoyed without his revolting presence.

I reached Pansy's house in no time and landed on her porch. She must have been in her room still because I was greeted by one of her house elves instead of her perky little salutations that probably would have driven me on edge. It let me in with very little words leading me up to the hallway where Pansy's room could be found and I nodded my head in recognition to dismiss the little thing.

Before I even reached her room I could hear her in deep discussion with someone and I began to freak on the inside. Who the hell was she talking to? It had better not be who it usually is or I'm going to hex the shit out of that woman!

I crept closer to her door and put my ear against it listening closely to try and make out the voices.

"So when is she coming?" came a guy's impatient voice I couldn't quite make out.

Pansy replied in her usual unmistakable upbeat tone, "She should be here any minute, I don't know what's taking her so damn long!" Her flirty giggle followed along.

Oh great, I know only one cause for that giggle and it made my stomach turn.

Malfoy.

Why in the bloody hell would she invite him and me over at the same time? Had she no sense? I wanted to keep this break nice, civil, and relaxing and so far it's been everything _but_ that! I couldn't blame her too much though, whatever intelligence she might've had was blinded by her obsession with him. The only problem left solving is who's other voice was talking to her? I know Malfoy's voice anywhere so that couldn't have possibly been him.

"Excuse me, Miss!" rang a little voice that caused me to whip around in a flash. "What er you doin there?" I think the creature was trying to scold me.

As I glared at the little house elf who ratted me out, the door opened wide with Pansy's smiling face greeting me and two other's peeked out from behind it. Malfoy was definitely one and to my glorious surprise, so was Blaise!

Once our eyes met my heart became a bit lighter and a smile finally reached my face. He returned my smile with one of his own followed by a wink. I could see Malfoy looking from me to Blaise and scowling before rolling his eyes and heading back into Pansy's room.

"What are you doing out here," Pansy accused knowing I was up listening against the door, trying to call me out on it.

I could feel the heat reach my cheeks, letting me know I'm about to blush when I suppressed the feeling and shrugged. "I just got here," I answered nervously, "you didn't tell me that we were going to have _company_." I emphasized 'company' hoping I was going to make Pansy feel a little guilty.

My plan worked, Pansy shot me a pained look while mouthing 'sorry' then played it off like she had no idea what I was talking about. "It's just Draco and…Blaise," she raised her eyebrows a few times when she mentioned Blaise.

Letting myself in, I ignored her and sat myself on one of her couches next to Blaise while Malfoy and Pansy sat on the couch opposite from us. For a few moments there was an awkward silence and I made it a point to look around Pansy's room instead of making eye contact with anyone. Her room was a pretty decent size, smaller than mine but still nice. Her bed was huge and the height of it was past my hips, fun to jump on. She had a rather large balcony that could be accessed through tall glass sliding doors. A few plants, mainly for decoration, were on her left wall and plenty of magical moving pictures were covering every naked spot on her right.

"Interesting room you have here Pansy," Blaise commented noting where my eyes landed. I quickly adverted my attention to Pansy, she was the only one I felt comfortable staring at. If I looked at Blaise I'd turn bright pink, if I looked at Malfoy? Well the same thing would happen, but for an entirely different reason.

Pansy smiled happily and grabbed Draco's hand, "Thanks Blaise!" She turned to all of us trying to break the silence and cleared her throat. "So what are everyone's plans for this summer anyway?" Once again she seemed to have directed the question towards Malfoy, or to me it felt like it. She couldn't keep her eyes of the damn git.

"Well _I'm_ going to be doing some Quidditch training and hopefully my parents will be taking me with them more often on their little…vacations," the smirking blonde hair brat stretched out and put his arm around Pansy, causing her to make inward squealing noises.

I sarcastically laughed a little and mumbled, "Good, you're gonna need it…"

"What was that LaCroix?" He sneered at me.

Shrugging once again, trying hard not to start anything I sighed, "Nothing Malfoy…"

"Let her be, Draco…we don't want a repeat of yesterday," Blaise cracked his knuckles staring down at Malfoy on my behalf.

Draco didn't seemed threatened at all but stared into his eyes like they were having some silent conversation no one else was supposed to know about that kept me on edge. "I wasn't trying to start anything, actually, just simply wanted to know what she had the nerve to say."

Pansy sighed dramatically and stood up crossing her arms. "Can't we all just get along today please guys? Blaise, Draco, you guys are like really good friends I don't know why you've been at each other's throats lately," she stole a glance at me clearly lying on that last part, "and Shayna, Drakie-poo…please I love you both, you have to get along…" she begged.

If I had anything better to do, I would have left but I smiled up at Pansy and nodded for her sake without looking once at Malfoy.

Chuckling, Blaise clapped his hands together twice and agreed with Pansy, "Draco and I are good friends, right Draco? I was just a little tired of him always torturing Shayna," he took my hand in his and rubbed it gently, "after all she's one of us," he smiled at me and I melted inside, "the enemy here is Potter and his pals…our rivals are the Gryffindors, I don't know why you're picking fights with our side Draco."

My cheeks were turning a light pink and Malfoy definitely took notice, he was very defensive, "I'm not 'picking fights' with our side, I just like giving LaCroix a hard time…that's all. It's all in good fun, I mean our parents have been at it for years now, only following in the footsteps of our parents." He turned to me and forced a smile.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, "Trying to be just like daddy, eh Malfoy?"

Anyone could see that I had pissed him off; he opened his mouth to say something then caught

Blaise's eye and looked away instead, not saying a word.

Smiling at the fact I had won this time and finally kept that git's mouth shut, Blaise turned to me and winked, sending shivers down my spine.

"Well now that that's settled," interrupted Pansy, she hated when she wasn't the center of attention, "let's do something fun!" she exclaimed jumping up and down like a little girl. I seriously wondered where this chic's energy came from sometimes, and then I wondered if she really matured at all or if this is seriously her personality.

"How about a friendly game of two-on-two Quidditch," Malfoy insisted towards Blaise with his famous smirk written on his face.

Blaise chuckled defiantly and sat on the edge of the couch meeting his gaze, "You're on Draco Malfoy."

Pansy groaned and I couldn't help but smile with a little excitement. Finally I'd get to play Quidditch and I haven't in a while, not since attempting try-outs which I've gotten harassed for, all thanks to Draco bloody Malfoy.

* * *

><p>It was two on two, so naturally I was paired up with Blaise simply because Pansy couldn't stand being without Malfoy. There was that, and then the fact that once it was decided this is what we were going to spend our time doing, she immediately jumped into his lap claiming him for herself and then started kissing each other.<p>

A little off from Pansy's house was a practice Quidditch field that us Slytherin's usually used. It was ours for the taking simply because our families built it and in the area in which most of us lived. It was standard size, maybe a little smaller than the actual Quidditch field at school but it was great fun. This is what we usually spend our summers doing. Whenever the boys would ask I would play while most of the snobby girls with the exception of Pansy would sit in the stands admiring how the guys looked on their brooms or how their hair shined in the sun.

"Pansy if you want, you can be Keeper the whole time…I can handle Blaise and LaCroix by myself, easily," he mocked as he mounted his broom and flew up into the air.

Blaise and I exchanged sarcastic looks and followed Malfoy into the field, with Pansy right behind us.

"Wherever you think is best, jellybean," she called out to Draco.

I had to stop in mid-air before I fell off my broom from laughing, Blaise stifled a few laughs and Draco was left with pink cheeks and a death glare that was boring right through me.

"Was it something I said," Pansy chimed.

"Shut it, LaCroix…jealous are you?" He smirked at me, man was this kid conceited.

My fits of laughter stopped and I gave him a blank mocking expression, "Oh yes…I'm super jealous that my best friend is in love with a ferret," I had Blaise laughing this time.

"Enough games, let's just get this match on shall we," Malfoy insisted taking hold of the quaffle and speeding right past us.

"Hey, that's cheating Malfoy!" I called out to him.

Blaise was on Draco's left flank, me on his right. We could hear him laughing as he made it to our goal posts and threw the quaffle in one, Blaise dipping to retrieve it.

"That's ten points for Pansy and I," stated Malfoy in his usual arrogance.

"Either way, we'll smash on you pretty boy," I yelled at him as Blaise threw the quaffle at me and I took off with it.

Never turning around once, I could hear someone slowly catching up to me with the wind in their clothes. Catching a glance, I could see a flash of platinum blonde hair coming up on my right side so I took a quick twist lower to the ground and I could hear him yelling at me.

"Damn it LaCroix, hold still!"

I scoffed, "Then what would be the point, loser!" I was gaining more speed and coming up on the goal posts when he cut me off nearly knocking the quaffle out of my hand.

"Missed!" I smirked and made my way up higher into the sky.

I heard Blaise call after me, but I ignored him, some part of me wanted to do this for myself just to prove to Malfoy that I can beat him on my own. It probably wasn't a good idea but at the time it felt right. Soaring higher I felt so alive and I could feel Malfoy right behind me. Once he was close enough, I took a nose dip twirling downwards back toward the Quidditch field. We were so high up that I could barely see the goal posts, let alone Blaise and Pansy.

Hearing Malfoy gasp, I automatically assumed he was chickening out at the height and he started yelling my name, "LACROIX!"

Of course I ignored him, why would I give him the time of day? So he could trick me and win, I'm not that stupid you know.

"Shayna be careful!" Blaise was yelling to me at the top of his lungs.

"NO!" Pansy cried as I came nearer to their goal posts.

Funny thing is, I was automatically assuming everyone was talking about the game, that Pansy was afraid of me scoring and Blaise was watching out for me because Malfoy was right on my tail, until something hit me blunt in the head with such force I literally saw stars.

Whatever it was it didn't completely knock me out and I could feel myself free falling like I was in a dream, the only problem is that it wasn't…and the feeling was giving my semi-unconscious mind a heart attack.

I could hear Pansy shrieking at the top of her lungs and Blaise yelling, "Shayna, no! Wake up, I'm coming!"

Where was Malfoy?

I was still falling, my world was fading, the screaming was clear until…

Nothing.

* * *

><p>"Is she alright?"<p>

"She better be! Where did that bloody thing come from I thought they were all packed away?"

"They must've gotten out, you're the one who took out the quaffle Malfoy it's all your fault!"

"Don't try to blame this on me Zabini, I know I locked that thing…"

"Who cares whose fault it is! SHE'S BLOODY KNOCKED OUT UNCONSCIOUS!"

"Can you guys please stop fighting," I begged with my raspy voice cutting through their bickering followed by their sighs of relief, "I already have a massive migrane and you buggers aren't helping one. bit." I stammered.

"You're ok," exclaimed Pansy and she hugged me around the waist tight, crushing my ribs making it a little harder for me to breathe.

I tried to inhale, "I promise I'm fine, now please let go." I could hear the boys laugh a little and my vision slowly began to come back. "What the hell happened?" I asked them knowing that they obviously knew the answer better than me.

"Well, a bludger came out of nowhere and headed straight for you, Shayna…kind of like it was cursed…" Malfoy muttered the last bit to himself, but he was sitting close enough to me that I could hear it. Wait a second…did he just call me Shayna? He used my first name for once, did this mean just because I got hurt that we're on a first name basis now?

"Drakie-poo I'm so proud of you," snickers started erupting from Blaise, "you called my best friend by her first name finally!" she pulled him into a tight hug and I could hear her crushing his airways as well.

Blaise chimed in trying to make the moment even more awkward for the both of us, "Yeah Draco, you feeling ok man? I mean first you insult her all these years, then today you catch her from falling and call her by her first name!" He slapped him hard on the back the way most men do, but there was something about those two, that appeared to be more than just what they let us on to believe. Just the way they glance at each other and hold eye contact a little longer than they should that make me believe there's something going on behind the scenes that Pansy and I don't know about.

Draco caught me? If anything, I figured Blaise was the one who was going to save me. The last thing I remember was Blaise calling out my name and heading straight for me as I was falling out of the sky…but Draco? I guess I was wrong about him.

"Does it matter?" He sneered at him defensively. "She practically died, can you guys be a little more concerned or…or something?"

I immediately defended him as well for whatever reason was beyond me, "It's alright Draco, they're just trying to give you a hard time," I smiled up at him. The look that everyone gave me, including Draco, sent uncomfortable vibes my way.

Great. Just because I call him by his first name everyone decides to start giving _me _weird looks. What about when he called me Shayna?

Rolling my eyes I sat up slowly feeling the bump on the side of my head. "Great, what a perfect summer." I mumbled to myself.

Blaise was the one to help me up with a grin on his face and into his arms for a warm embrace. "Really though Shayna, I'm glad you're alright." He kissed the top of my head which to me seemed like a friendly thing to do, still it gave me a few butterflies.

Pansy made one of her silly faces and busted out with the "Oooooooh" and nudges purposely making me blush more. "That's soooo cute! What a sweetheart."

I sideways glanced at Draco and I could see that he had turned away looking a little bit annoyed and upset. Well if that isn't confusing, what's to be upset about?

"PANSY PARKINSON GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE," her father's voice echoed up the stairs.

We all gasped at once and started scrambling to find any exit route possible. Lucky for me, I came by broomstick, I had no problem there. Both Draco and Blaise had come by using Floo Powder, and unfortunately Pansy's room didn't have a fireplace so their way of travel was crossed out.

I hugged Pansy tight before running away and called behind me, "I'll see you soon! Owl me what happens I hope you don't get in a huge amount of trouble!"

She had worry written all over her face but she smiled anyway, "I'm sure I won't…as long as you all hurry out of here!" She ushered us all to her balcony before attempting to tidy up her room before her parents made it to her door.

Right when I was about to grab my broom, Malfoy snatched it away staring at me with his petty evil grin. My mouth dropped a little as I started fuming trying to take it back from him. "This isn't a game Malfoy! Give me back my broom now!" I sort of shouted and I felt bad, I didn't want to get Pansy caught.

He just smirked at me and shrugged. "I thought we were on a first name basis, Shay?" He teased holding the broom above my head, just out of reach from me forcing me to jump for it.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically.

"Draco, hand her back her broom now," Blaise butted in threateningly, he sounded for real this time too.

He sneered in reply and held out his hand for me to take, "I'll take you home…I was just playing with you, Shayna. " The smile he gave me seemed sincere, hopeful. It was the kind of smile that made me actually want to believe him. I found myself reaching out for his hand.

Blaise took my other hand in his and pulled me back a little, "This isn't a game Malfoy…besides I was going to take her home, quit fooling around and hand her the broom we have to leave now before we're all caught!"

Well if this isn't a weird situation, I don't know what is.

Draco mounted my broom and for a second I thought he was going to fly away but instead he hovered and turned back looking for my hand again. "You're right Blaise, c'mon Shayna it's now or never and at the looks of it it's now, because the last time I checked I have the broom and I'm not staying here by myself or giving it back, " he smirked at me then gave Blaise a sideways glare.

Anyone could tell that Blaise was clearly pissed off, he was about to go for Malfoy when Pansy opened her sliding door in panic and in a hurried but hushed tone she begged, "GET ON WITH IT THEN!"

Blaise and I were turned around facing Pansy's door but the moment I turned back around, Malfoy grabbed my hand and pulled me up on the broom with him and took off. I shrieked a little when he caught me off guard, and I could see anger on Blaise's face as he started to shrink the farther up we flew.

Draco was chuckling as I grabbed onto his waist a little tighter to prevent myself from falling off in mid-air…again.

"It's not funny, I don't see what's so funny…" I told him frustrated.

"Well for one, I don't know if you saw Blaise's face but it was pretty entertaining to me." He laughed heading towards my house.

I smiled a little, it was a bit funny I guess, still mean though. It took some time for me to notice that I was holding onto Draco Malfoy, the boy I've had problems with over half my life and now I'm sitting here clinging to him for dear life. Too much has happened in one day for me to comprehend and it was beginning to get the best of me. The crazier part is that I think I could get used to this. What am I saying? I must be out of my mind, like this would ever happen at school or on a normal daily basis.

"Don't you love flying," he asked me out of nowhere trying to start a conversation I guess because silence was always awkward between us.

"Yeah, I do…look Malfoy you don't have to-"

"Draco…I hate calling each other by our last names like that we're not even fighting anymore…"

"Sorry, well like I was saying, you don't have to start conversations just to fill the silences you know, I'm ok with it."

"I _want _to talk to you Shayna, otherwise I wouldn't even have bothered giving you the time of day."

I didn't know what to say, that was definitely a first. How did things go from being practically enemies all this time to friends on a first name basis in one day? Too much to take in in such little time!

"Oh," was all I could manage to say and it made him laugh.

Once we made it to my balcony, I hopped off right away still feeling pretty delicate about holding him the whole time and having no choice. When I had opened my doors and reluctantly invited him in, he took my arm and whipped me around to face him and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok…you gave us all quite a scare today," he told me softly, not caring that I wasn't exactly returning the hug.

Once he let go I stepped back a little bit and smiled curtly to him, "I guess I should be thanking you too," I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him and I didn't know why. "So thanks, Draco."

He folded his arms smirking at me with that cocky look on his face. "I know a way you can repay me," he winked.

THERE IT WAS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! That was the real Draco Malfoy I knew, not this soft caring guy that made his way into my life today.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him, "Fuck you, Malfoy."

His mouth dropped open as he faked being hurt, "Why Shayna, I thought we were friends now?" He started taking steps closer to me.

"Friends don't threaten each other and leave bruises," I simply stated making sure he saw the marks on my arm.

Watching his face fall, some part of me on the inside felt a bit of dissatisfaction and I hid my arm again from him wishing I could take that last part back. I can't lie, it would be a nicer world if Malfoy, I mean Draco, and I weren't at each other's throats all the time.

I ignored him and set up my fire place with the floo powder next to it so that he could just get the hell out of my house, and my way. "There, now can you please just leave?"

He faked a laugh and took a handful of floo powder, before he stepped foot into the fireplace he glanced back at me smiling, "I'd prefer no one knows about this day LaCroix, but I meant what I said. I'm more than happy that you're alright…dunno what I would've done if you weren't." He threw the powder down, "MALFOY MANOR!"

With that he left leaving many questions floating around in my mind. I just stood there unsure of myself for a few minutes before collapsing in my bed as the pain in my head started to slowly come back to me.

The thoughts I was left with were this :

Where _did _the bludger come from? Who set it free?

Why was Draco being so nice to me all of a sudden?

When is Blaise going to ask me out?

Why did Draco threaten me about Blaise the yesterday and now everything is all fine and dandy?

What does Draco and Blaise know that they don't want to reveal to Pansy and I?

UGH! This is all so frustrating! All these riddles it makes no sense, why can't everyone just be straight up with me? Then again it was a Slytherin trait, stealthy, sneaky, and manipulative. Most everyone I know now a days looks out for themselves versus people they may care for. As nit witted as Pansy seems she's the same way. If it helps her out, she doesn't even have the guts to let me know what's going on, or today even she would have warned me about Malfoy and Blaise being there.

All the thoughts in my head were driving me over the edge and stressing me out. I started tossing and turning just to get comfortable on bed and just a moment later, I slowly began to drift to sleep when I heard someone's voice whisper "Sweet dreams."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Freakin' creeper is in her room! HA just kidding, I'm not gonna let you know who it is EVER. Either way, you should review this chapter to let me know what you thought about it, or what your thoughts are so far to let me know anybody is even reading this :P. And I'll maybe continue :3**


	3. Labyrinth

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

**A/N: ****So I dedicate this chapter to LovetobeFaith because she makes me smile and this chapter wouldn't be out so fast if it wasn't for her. For the record, Winee is pronounced (Winnie) if I hadn't already told you and (don't laugh) Mini Quidditch is something I pulled out of my butt folks, it's like foos ball but wizard style.**

**Please enjoy don't forget to Review PLEASE, that's the only way I know that anyone at all is even reading my story…how else would I be able to continue without them?**

* * *

><p>It feels like dawn came too quickly upon me when I could feel the sun on my skin and the light warming my eyelids. Taking my time to get used to the light, I jumped up out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Well what I found was a lot better than what I had expected. The bump on my head wasn't as huge as I envisioned it to be, I was expecting a large red like tumor popping out of my head (it was just a little light pink lump).<p>

I took a broad look of myself and I was a mess. I'm pretty sure I had slept for at least ten hours, I sure looked like it. My hair was a mess, my make-up was smeared, and I had sleep marks on my face from the way I was sleeping on the pillow.

"Well don't you look like a vision of beauty," I told my reflection mockingly.

I attempted to brush my unruly hair down with my hand then left back into my room and just scanned it, noting how ridiculously clean it was.

_Tap-Tap. TAP._

At my window was a jet black owl with parchment attached to its foot waiting for me. This was an owl I have never seen before, so I opened the door with caution and carefully removed the letter from her foot.

_Ay Shayna, _(what a lovely way to start a letter…)

_ Just wanted to let you know that you had better not tell anyone I hugged you yesterday…I have a reputation to uphold_ (it's from Malfoy, go figure…so yesterday did happen)_ I guess we can be on a friend basis now, get some rest and put some ice on that giant forehead of yours before it gets any worse._

_ Take care,_

_ D.M._

_ P.S. if you show anyone this letter I'll hex you._

Gee, what a sweetheart! I shook my head and tossed the letter in my waste paper basket. Even though it was a little arrogant of him I had to hand it to the guy, he sure had a way of showing he cares, even if he's still a git about it the fact still remains he's making progress with me. But what am I talking about? We're not even friends, so why am I even wasting my time thinking about it?

Grabbing a towel from my dresser, I turned around to face a little house elf and gasped. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I freaked.

The little thing panicked a little and shook her hands, "I'm so sorry Miss!" Then I realized that it was the same little elf that approached me at random yesterday. NOW what the hell did she want?

I calmed my temper seeing as I felt sorry for the poor thing, "I-It's alright…how may I help you?"

Winee smiled up at me and took my hand patting it, "I was just simply making sure that Miss LaCroix was safe, things are not what they seem you know."

Placing the towel back on top of my dresser, I bent down to be eye to eye with Winee. "What do you mean Winee? Why wouldn't I be safe?"

She frowned a little and patted my hand more then gave it back to me, "N-no Miss I was j-just inquiring," she said in a hushed tone, "I know nothing I swear, just b-be careful Miss…trust is a simple thing to misplace." And with a snap of her fingers she was gone, just like that!

Groaning frustrated I swiped my towel off the counter and tried to take a shower in peace.

What the hell was she talking about? What would make her imply such warnings if she didn't know something that I didn't? I wonder if my parents were planning something for me concerning the Dark Lord that I didn't know about. I wasn't very enthusiastic about becoming a Death Eater…luckily girls always had their way around them and even though I was an only child I was still praying I could somehow skip my way around it. Usually someone always had to take their parents place. I used to hope that I had some secret long lost brother that would come out of nowhere and become a Death Eater so I wouldn't have to.

There was a crash coming from my room that stopped all my thoughts and warming shower. I threw on my towel and ran back into my room; the door to the balcony was wide open blowing the curtains left and right.

Looking around my room I saw nothing and no one, my heart was beating fast when I turned around and came face to face with Blaise Zabini and screamed. He quickly covered my mouth with his hand and backed me up against the wall.

"Shh, Shayna calm down it's just me!"

My heart was in my throat as he let his hand down from my mouth, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him and tried to hit him, but my towel started to fall and I quickly grabbed hold of it blushing.

Blaise had a small smirk on his face when he looked down at me a little and laughed.

I pushed him back away from me but he only closed space between us again with both of his hands on the wall surrounding me.

"Answer me! What the hell are you doing in my room unannounced?"

He shrugged still amused, "Just wanted to check up on you and make sure Malfoy didn't attempt anything with you," he said as he stroked my arm where the bruise Draco gave me still showed.

I had instant flashbacks of that moment. Draco had threatened me physically for the first time in my life, we had always fought and threatened each other but this time he seemed to have a different motive…like he was trying to watch out for me secretly but covering it up with his typical temper. Getting off track, I then snapped out of it shaking my head a little, "That's sweet I guess," I took my arm away from him and squared up with him shoving him a little bit towards the window. "Now out you go, I'm in a towel for Merlin's sake you perv!" I shouted.

He just chuckled and shook his head going towards the door. "I'll be letting myself out then," he winked back at me. "Oh, and Pansy told me to tell you that she didn't get caught yesterday and that _this_ time she's allowed to have people over so I guess tonight we'll be seeing each other again. She said to bring your favorite pillow too…we're all staying the night."

"Okay cool, now please get your arse out of my room before I call someone to send you to Azkaban!" I was just kidding.

He didn't grab a broom like I thought he would seeing as there wasn't really any other way to get to my balcony without coming through my door which he clearly didn't. Instead, he climbed on my balcony wall and waved behind him, "See ya Shay," then jumped!

"WAIT! BLAISE!" I ran over to my balcony as fast as I could in my little skimpy towel and there was no one. Looking down I felt confused, there was no body on the ground but no Blaise to the left, or right, he couldn't have made it to the forest by just running assuming if he even survived the fall, the sky was filled with nothing other than a few clouds. Where was Blaise? I mean I assumed he used magic to get back home…but we haven't learned how to apparate yet so how did he? A portkey maybe?

Whatever. Too much going on lately to even make sense anymore and frankly it was beginning to piss me off! First Draco's bipolar behavior, then the letter, then the freaking new house elf who I swear is on some serious magical influence and not the good kind, then Blaise just appearing out of nowhere in my room and disappearing just as fast.

SOMEONE SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

No matter, I will get to the bottom of it tonight if I even care. Things are getting so weird around here that I'm not sure I even want to know. I notice a lot more than others give me credit for and I'm in no mood for any more surprises…when I see the lot of them tonight I'll just confront them then.

* * *

><p>Rap-tap. Tap-rap.<p>

Pansy's owl finally showed up outside my window like we had planned and I happily greeted it with a snack and ran my fingers through its feathers before detaching the parchment that was attached to his foot. It read:

_Shay!_

_Nothing happened with my father or mother so you don't have to worry about a thing! Blaise, I mean you're boyfriend _(seriously?)_, is such a sweetheart! He helped me clean up my room before my parents could throw a fit accusing me of things I _definitely_ did, then I hid him in a room I know I've never seen my parents enter so they had no idea. Anywaaaays, since my parents were being suspicious they'd rather know that people are going to be at my house so they let me have a sleepover with anyone I choose, so of course I invited all of Slytherin House! _(Oh you've gotta be kidding me! She was always one to over-do it but really? It's going to be like school all over again; they call it break for a reason!)_ So you better come Shayna LaCroix or else ;). Besides, Blaise will be there!_

_ See you soon!_

_ Pansy _

Great, time to prepare for an interesting night.

In my bottomless sack, I packed extra clothes, my make-up, a few dung bombs for the hell of it, and the rest of my necessities. I practically lived with Pansy anyway, so I knew whatever I could have simply forgotten is probably waiting for me at her house. I wasn't sure what to wear since it wasn't really a party like get together, more like a casual thing so I just threw on my good pair of fitted jeans and a Slytherin T-shirt that I cut the neck-line from to make it more like an open v-top.

Finding myself in front of my fireplace about to travel by floo powder, I remembered my main reason for going: to get some answers out of everyone! While taking a deep breath, I grabbed a handful of powder and threw it into my fireplace and watched red turn into bright green flames inviting me in to take me to my destination. "PARKINSON MANOR!"

As soon as I step foot into the Parkinson's large sitting area, I was greeted by many school mates from Hogwarts, all from Slytherin. There was the occasional sneer here and there, we all took pride in our house and in each other when others were involved, but even Slytherin had problems with others inside the House.

It took a while before I could find Pansy, she was hanging out on the grand stair case, blabbing away showing off her house saying how her father had forced captured mud-bloods to build the house.

I caught her eye and she shrieked, "Shayna!"

Smiling as politely as I could bring myself to, I waved to her in reply and stood at the foot of the stair case feeling a bit awkward with everyone's eyes on me as I approached her.

I think part of the reason was because they believed me to be the next Death Eater only because my parents were one of the most highly accomplished followers who had high hopes for me. So to everyone, I was untouchable. The way things went with me is you either loved me or hated me and either way I didn't really give a goblin's ass, but I was well aware of the pressure on my shoulders.

For some reason tonight I felt bold, "Where's Malfoy? Usually you're attached to his side!"

She pouted, "I know I have no idea where my Drakie-poo is! He promised he'd be here…"

"What's the matter LaCroix? You missed me, didn't you?" Came Draco's voice from the sitting area, he had just arrived with the same cocky smirk he always wears. And I guess we were back to insulting each other again.

"In your bloody dreams," I spat back at him, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms a little bit disappointed. I knew the whole Draco streak wasn't going to last long, deep down I kind of missed it. What the hell am I saying? This was Draco bloody Malfoy I'm talking about! Just looking at him…there's nothing to miss.

When Pansy wasn't looking he winked at me then smiled, and I mean _actually_ smiled! Not his usual smirk, no, but with this honest look in his eyes that let me know he was being sincere about it; that it wasn't just a hoax.

Inside I lightened up a little and returned his smile with a conserved grin of my own, Pansy noticed and turned to see who I was smiling at, then quickly linked arms with him.

'Great going Shay,' I thought to myself in a scolding manner, 'Now Pansy is going to be super Team Malfoy tonight just because she saw you smile at him'. I was mentally beating myself up because if I knew Pansy, she would be prying me for questions later until I cracked like a walnut.

Perfect.

* * *

><p>Eventually, all of us including the other Slytherin's made our way into the living room area to sit and have random conversations; usually about school, Potter, The Dark Lord or hormonal topics. In my opinion, no one really had anything terribly interesting to discuss. I think the only thing this House knew how to do was brag.<p>

I was caught up in Tania Tivoli's story of how she now has a dancing bear as a pet when a pair of hands cloaked my eyes. While I was giggling, I felt the hands over my eyes were strong, then I followed those hands up to a pair of arms that bore enough muscle to help me realize who it was, not that I didn't already know.

"Blaise, it's about it time that you got here."

He clicked his tongue once, faking disappointment that he couldn't trick me by concealing who he was. "You're pretty good, you know that?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Draco and Pansy sitting by the fireplace with his arm around her. What caught me off guard was the loathing expression on his face when he was looking at Blaise. Once Draco caught my eye, he quickly diverted his attention back to the group and pulled Pansy closer to him.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, Blaise also pulled me closer to him causing me to blush.

"Let's play a game of Mini-Quidditch," little Darius Shaw suggested.

"Sounds like fun!"

"If Shayna here wants to, count me in." Blaise added rubbing my arm giving me a fit of butterflies.

"You guys are on," Malfoy's conniving voice sounded. "Shayna, why don't you be on my team," he slightly demanded with a smirk.

"Well—"

"Why would she ever want to be on a team with the likes of you?" Blaise interrupted.

"Blaise," I tried calming him down, "it's alright, I don't want to fight anymore please? It's stupid."

"Yeah Zabini," Malfoy scoffed, "she's obviously alright with being on my team…as she _should_ be." There's that cocky arrogant attitude that drives me crazy!

I could tell Pansy was extremely uncomfortable being in the background of this all. It was making me feel awkward because Malfoy and Blaise were basically fighting over _me_. She glanced at me and forced a small smile.

"Don't play games with me Malfoy," Blaise threatened with conviction in his voice.

"Can you guys just give it a rest already," Tania pleaded. "I just want to kick some ass in a game of Mini Quidditch and you gits are killing my mood."

They stayed silent for a moment when I added, "Yeah besides we're always on the same team Blaise, maybe Pansy can be on your team and you can finally beat me," I attempted making a neutral decision for everyone with a little side of a joke.

Draco was clearly happy with the outcome, Blaise left gritting his teeth, and Pansy pouted like she always does and shot me a sideways glare.

'Nice, now your best friend wants to kill you too.'

Why did I agree to be on Malfoy's team? When I thought about it, I had no true answer. I did wonder if it was because deep down I just wanted to stop the pointless fights once and for all.

The only thing that kept me from completely believing that was the answer was the way my heart skipped a beat when Malfoy smirked at me and grabbed my hand in order to lead me to Pansy's backyard. The way his touch reminded me of yesterday and all the encounters I've had with him in such little time made me rethink my ways…and feelings.

It's these little insignificant things that suddenly make me feel trapped inside my own little personal labrynth so now which way do I take in order to get out?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THAT'S IT I QUIT! Just kidding. TEE-HEE. I hope this one wasn't extremely boring, I promise I write for a reason, there is a method to this madness. As for the next chapter I won't be updating daily (since I put 3 chapters up in 3 days or less) the next one will take a while. Gotta spend time with the family too, they think I'm crazy addicted to the computer or something. I SWEAR I'M NOT CRAZY. Please Review and thanks again for reading, folks!**


	4. Fire in my Soul

Disclaimer: Harry Potter=NOT MINE

**A/N: You have no idea how much fun I had writing this chapter! Thanks for being patient, I had some good quality time with the family, and lots of down time to prepare this chapter before uploading it. Let me know how much you love it, or hate it, in a review! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Mini Quidditch went a lot better than I originally imagined. The game was played with our wands only; that's how you control the players. Everyone was having loads of fun fortunately because I was so done with the awkward drama.<p>

Malfoy and I had won our seventh game when everyone decided to call it quits.

"Fuck you guys! Let someone else win for once! There's no getting past you two it's bloody hopeless," groaned Daphne Greengrass.

I beamed and Malfoy shrugged.

"Not bad LaCroix, I had no idea you actually knew how to play Quidditch."

Rolling my eyes, Blaise came up behind me protectively wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to his body. "Of course she knows how to play, you would've realized that last year had you let her join the team."

Sometime I wonder if this is what Malfoy and I used to sound like, bickering all the time purposely picking fights.

"Could you guys _please_ give it a rest already? I'm trying to have fun but you both are ruining it!"

"Drakie-poo she's right, you haven't been paying attention to me all night!"

The people around us started fits of laughter causing Draco to turn a brilliant shade of pink. He linked arms with Pansy hurriedly and headed back inside with her, ahead of everyone else.

"I guess Pansy's the only one that can seriously get to him, isn't she," Blaise whispered in my ear.

"Apparently, I wonder when these two are gonna make it official yet…"

In that moment, Blaise turned me around to face him and abruptly turned my chin up so I was inches from his face, "Speaking of official Shayna…"

"Shayna!" Daphne called to me, "I need to ask you something important."

I blushed at Blaise, sort of knowing exactly what he was going to tell me and backed way from him slowly and apologized before joining Daphne.

The girl had excitement and determination written all over her face, and I was more than curious about hearing what she had to tell me.

"What's up Daphne?"

She grabbed my wrist making me jump a little and then cupped my ear in order to whisper so that no one could hear, "Are Pansy and Draco like…an item?"

That was definitely a question I wasn't expecting nor deemed important. I mean seriously?

She was getting impatient, "Shayna, are they boyfriend and girlfriend or what?"

I held back the urge to slap the living hell out of her, "No, they aren't…but they are quick to snog each other now and then so in a way I think they're getting there." I was defending Pansy, my best friend.

Looking pleased she replied, "That's ok, as long as they're not official," she rubbed her hands together and brushed back her hair," then I still have a fighting chance." She finished by flattening out her skirt and unbuttoned one more button on her already revealing v-neck blouse.

"You little skank!" I yelled attracting people's attention. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" I wound back my fist and let it rip, right on the left side of her face.

She cried out in pain, stumbling to the floor holding her face in her hands. "You bitch!" she spat back at me.

I was about to finish what I had started when Blaise scooped me up and a few of Daphne's friends surrounded her, cooing her and shooting me the most threatening death glares that they could muster up.

"What the bloody hell was that about," he whispered to me harshly as we stepped inside the manor and made our way to the sitting area by the fireplace.

"I don't want to talk about it, if that's alright with you," I answered still clearly pissed off.

He nodded once, respecting my wishes and sat down with me in his lap still inspecting my hand. "Bloody hell, Shay."

I barely noticed my knuckles were bleeding from connecting with Daphne's face, let alone feel the pain. All the fury and adrenaline rush kept me from feeling anything in fact.

He tried to grab my hand and I pulled it back smiling sheepishly at him. "I promise I'm fine."

Pansy and Draco weren't too far off from where we were sitting and she asked me curiously, "What the hell happened Shayna?"

While inspecting my knuckles, I peeked up from time to time and Pansy, I quickly looked at Draco and he had concern etched into his face.

I grit my teeth together and shrugged.

Blaise nudged me and added, "She just decked Daphne Greengrass in the face…" He stated in matter of fact tone.

Pansy gasped and Draco's eyes filled with surprise but he instantly regained composure.

"What you do that for Shay?" she demanded.

I crossed my arms and sunk into Blaise, "For good reason, I assure you…"

Blaise shook his head and Pansy sighed and let it go, not wanting to press matters forward.

Everyone started piling back inside the house and one kid had announced that Daphne returned home with a bloody nose and a swelled eye. A few people gave me words of praise while others glared daggers right through me.

Honestly, either way I didn't give a goblin's ass! She got what was coming for her; disgusting little whore.

"Oh I have a fantastic idea!" Pansy blurted out. She had the whole room's attention now, with Draco still at her side, unmoving. "We can play Hide and Seek! It's a game muggle kids play, I learned it in Muggle Studies at school."

Loud bursts of giggles and chuckles erupted from the room and Pansy pouted.

"What makes you think we'd be interested in a stupid muggle game," scoffed Darius.

She scowled at him, "Let me explain first!" She stood so everyone could see her, "One person counts to ten, or whatever number we all settle on, then everyone else hides. Once that person finishes counting, then they go and seek out the others!"

Tania had a smug look on her face and removed her wand from her pocket, "Great! Sounds easy."

"With _no_ wands…" Pansy smirked.

Groans echoed in the room and Tania sighed.

"Actually it sounds like fun," Draco added suddenly bringing silence to all.

"Really?" Blaise asked in disbelief.

Draco rolled his eyes and nodded, "Well yeah, let's play—Blaise you're it!"

"Hey! But—"

"Blaise is it," yelled Pansy, go figure. She always takes Draco's side in everything. "Count to thirty and everyone hand me your wands! You can only hide on the first two floors, and NOT outside."

We all passed Pansy our wands as murmurs of excitement started building up everywhere. People were already discussing their hiding spots, I already knew mine since I'm at the Parkinson's all the time. I wasn't worried. Blaise caught my eye and frowned. I couldn't blame him; I wouldn't want to be it either.

"Alright that's everybody," Pansy sighed and packed everyone's wand away. "Once Blaise starts counting down we can all hide!"

Blaise grunted and sat on a large black leathered couch crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "One…two…"

A few girls screeched while they hurried to their hiding spots as I made my way up the stairs to my own hiding place. I followed the first hallway to the end where there was a room full of old records and photos stacked high. Behind one of the piles of records was a small broom closet. I was pleased with myself and grabbed the handle and opened it when someone pushed past me taking my perfect spot.

"What the hell, Draco?"

He winked at me, trying to close the closet door.

"Oh hell no you don't," I wasn't about to put up with his bullshit right now, "this is my spot I found it!" I yelled as I yanked on his arm to try and pull him out.

He proved to be a lot stronger than I gave his lean muscles credit for. When he yanked his arm back he pulled me in with him and the door shut behind me on accident. I had fallen on top of him and scrambled to my feet blushing. Draco just sat there with his famous smirk stuck on his face.

"Told you so…"

I stared him down, "What?"

"You've always wanted me." He said with confidence.

Groaning in frustration, I ignored him and jiggled the door knob in haste to no avail, we were both locked in without our wands.

"Great going, LaCroix."

"Don't start with me Malfoy, this is completely your damn fault!"

"Hardly, I was already here when you jumped in."

"You pulled me in with you, you stupid git!"

"Ay, there's no need for that sort of tongue here, LaCroix."

"Whatever," I pulled on the knob again trying to force it open. I gave up immediately and started banging on the door yelling, "HEY! HELP, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"Merlin LaCroix! No one is going to hear you, I closed the door behind me and we're in the closet!"

My mouth dropped in dismay as I took my place against the wall opposite from Malfoy and folded my arms.

"Well don't look too discouraged," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah just leave it alone Malfoy."

"Shayna," he said softly, "you can call me Draco now."

Sneering, with what little space there was in the small closet I backed up more to the corner, "Oh please, is that how this works? When we're alone everything is alright, but when others are around we're enemies?"

He looked at his feet in guilt. "No I don't want it to be that way—"

"Then what the fuck!"

"Look, like you're making it any easier…" he sighed frustrated.

A few moments of silence were exchanged between us before he broke the silence.

"Shayna?"

"What?" I snapped at him.

"What happened with Daphne?"

I smiled at the thought of it, "Nothing."

"I know you bloody well enough to say that you don't just randomly punch people Shay."

"It's a long story."

He chuckled some, "Look around Shayna, I've got nothing but time."

'Persistant little arse aren't you?' I thought as I brought myself to look him in the eyes. I took a breath before explaining. "She pulled me away from Blaise to ask me about you and Pansy. I told her that you guys weren't official, but you two are pretty much together and instead of backing off she unbuttoned her shirt and straight up told me she was gonna go for you basically," he still stayed quiet," then I popped her in the face on Pansy's behalf," I finished.

He smiled from the corner of his mouth and stood to his full height in front of me. "Are you sure you did it to defend Pansy?"

I let my arms fall to my side, obviously caught off guard. "What?"

My answer was amusing to him as he closed the space there was between us and asked in a whisper, "Did you do it for Pansy? Or for yourself…for me?" He brushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear giving me shivers that raced down my spine into the pit of my stomach.

"N-no…" I stuttered, staggering my breath when I realized our lips were inches apart. He eyed my lips and I backed up all the way into the corner feeling claustrophobic as he pressed his body against mine. His body heat sent electric shocks throughout my body suddenly creating want in my head and heart where I was sure there wasn't any feelings like this before. Now it suddenly feels like these feelings have always been there, hiding in the depths of my soul and now they were bursting out all at once and I wasn't coping with it all too well.

"Are you sure?" He breathed, his cool breath intoxicating, making my heart beat faster.

I nodded, unable to find words let alone breathe when our lips barely brushed each other.

"I'll be sure to let Pansy know she has an amazing best friend then, " he smirked at me taking a step back and removed his wand from his pocket. He grabbed my hand with the dried blood on it, and whispered and incantation that healed my knuckles. Before letting go, he kissed the top of my hand and unlocked the door.

My cheeks were flaring up from anger and my temper began to rise. He just left me in the closet alone without saying a word or taking one last look at me even which infuriated me more.

What the bloody fucking hell was that? I can't believe he had his fucking wand the whole time! What was the point of staying locked up with each other then? Just to ask me about Daphne? Now that he knows, knowing him, he'll make passes at her now behind Pansy's back.

I was purposely ignoring the fact that we practically kissed and how he wanted me to admit that I liked him.

But I _don't_ like him I loathe him! I mean I don't like him anymore…I mean I didn't! I never have, he's Pansy's boy toy. That's all he is, a man whore. That's why he did what he did to me, because he's manipulative and he just had to prove himself. Or was he teasing me? But why? Why…

"There you are," Blaises's voice rang peacefully through my thoughts, "Looks like you've won Shayna." He smiled and held out his hand for me to take.

Gladly receiving his hand, he helped me to my feet and through the stacks of records. "Thank you, Blaise." I wrapped my arm around his waist feeling a sense of security at that moment.

"Of course Shayna."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Pansy was attached to Draco the whole time and I didn't move from Blaise's side either. This took him by surprise, but he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p>Mainly everyone had their own room, some shared theirs with others. Of course I shared mine with Pansy. I was exhausted and falling asleep while listening to Pansy drone on and on about Malfoy.<p>

_"Are you sure you didn't do it because you like me?" He asked pulling me to him so that there was no space in between us._

_ "Of course that's why I did it…I have Pansy to worry about I don't need another girl in the way…" I bit my lip._

_ In all his glory, he looked at me with his eyes full of need as his lips came crashing down onto mine. I returned his kiss wrapping my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. _

_ He pulled away and whispered in my ear, "Be mine, Shayna."_

_ My eyes were still closed from kissing him and I nodded without opening them, still longing for his lips to gracefully touch mine once more._

"Shayna wake up you jerk!"

Jolting up, I looked at Pansy feeling a little betrayed by my own dreams and embarrassed as hell. I'm pretty sure Pansy could tell something was up because she gave me a weird look.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, just gonna go get a drink I'll be back," I left the room in a rush before she could tell me anything. I could have easily gotten a house elf to serve me a drink, but I really needed to walk this dream off before it killed me inside. Earlier today was torture enough.

As I was making my way downstairs I contemplated the reason I suddenly felt so much for Malfoy, this is stupid! He obviously was just messing with me, like anything would really happen between us. I've been crushing on Blaise for a while now and when Malfoy let his hormones go out of control for just a minute it's like the feelings I have for Blaise don't matter anymore!

It just doesn't make any sense, why does my heart suddenly want something that is so dangerous? Malfoy is a deceiver, Blaise is just so righteous as far as being a boyfriend goes. So why? WHY do I always fall for the wrong choice, that's what I want to know.

"Shayna?"

I jumped, spilling a little bit of pumpkin juice on the floor. It was only Blaise to my relief and I smiled at him despite my problems. "You scared me," I laughed a little.

"Forgive me," he said as he snapped his fingers for a nearby house elf to clean up the mess I made. He had a determined look in his eye, and his confidence which can't be mistaken for arrogance, like Malfoy, was just so inviting.

Taking a huge gulp of juice, and leaving my glass for the elf to take care of I headed back upstairs with Blaise. His room was on the second floor, Pansy's room was on the fourth. I had offered to walk him to his room.

"Well thanks for walking me to my room, but I think it should be the other way around," he said leaning against the wall next to his door.

I felt a little insecure at that moment and looked down at my feet. "Don't, it's alright…I don't see the point of you walking all the way up there and back down."

He lifted my chin so that I wasn't staring at the floor and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "Get some sleep alright? I had fun with you tonight," he moved his weight from one foot to the other in uncertainty, obviously nervous and unsure of himself. "Good night sweetheart."

I smiled and nodded, waiting for him to close his bedroom door before leaving. As much as I should have been happy I was also a little bit upset, even that small encounter with Blaise barely made my heart flutter. Malfoy was still invading my heart and mind; this is all sorts of wrong.

Sighing, I turned around and headed back down the hall when my wrist was yanked back and pulled around. I couldn't tell who did it, but they pinned me to the wall and I was face to face with those sparkling eyes that haunted me in my dreams earlier. My heart immediately jumped in my throat.

"C-can I help you?"

"I don't want you to be with Blaise…"

I was taken aback as well as ecstatic on the inside, but reality slapped me back into place, thank god.

"Why? What's it to you? Just because he's your enemy, doesn't mean that he's mine." I tried to push him off but he just pressed against me even more.

"Please listen?" He begged me in a hushed tone and cupped my face with both of his hands, the feel of his warm hands bringing back the familiar electric shocks and my breath was starting to catch again.

My reactions didn't go unnoticed by him and he smirked a little, go figure. "I don't want you to be with Blaise, not because he's my enemy, because I don't trust him. He has a hidden agenda and I know it."

I shook my head a little in his hands, "Says the liar and the cheat, how is he so untrustworthy exactly?"

He bit his lip out of frustration and it made him look so sexy, my knees began to buckle. "I just know…please trust me?"

A small smile reached my face, "How can I? There's not much to go on with you to trust…"

"Then go on this," he whispered and our lips touched. It was even better than how I dreamt it to be. His lips were soft and inviting, his kiss was gentle yet firm. I could feel the fire in my veins start to burn bright with desire when he slowly broke away, leaving me awe struck and wanting more.

A door knob was starting to jiggle somewhere in the hall and we glanced at each other before giving the other space and starting to leave. I was about to run down the hall in panic when he grabbed my wrist once more. I looked into his eyes and they were full of sincerity and vulnerability, "Please trust me Shayna, don't let Blaise get to you."

I nodded once and disappeared when I heard Darius Shaw run into Draco as they started their menacing jeers before heading to their destinations.

Exhaustion hit me like a lightning bolt when I reached Pansy's room. She left the light on for me but she was passed out. Looking at her face, I felt somewhat guilty that I was falling for her boy toy, I mean falling for Draco when she's been trying to make it official between them for over a year now at least.

I couldn't help it, he forged his way into my heart and the kiss was the seal making sure he was going to inhabit himself where he knew he wasn't welcome. I felt like I let him though, my walls were up high and strong and like the conniving wizard he was, he magically found a way inside and I let him.

My eyes started to flutter to a close when I heard Pansy mutter in her sleep, "I love you Draco Malfoy."

I wonder how long it would take me before I started whispering that in my sleep, too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh how the teenage hormones rage. I had my own personal deadline for this and I'm happy I made it in even better time than expected. Don't forget to review please and thank you! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but I hope sooner than later. Maybe if you review it will up my ante, who knows?**


	5. Celebration Ball Spectacular

**A/N: **I warn you this is going to be a long author's note!** So I apologize for not posting in over a week I believe it is but I've been ridiculously busy (and yes here comes the excuses): My boyfriend who works graveyard is was off Monday and Tuesday who works graveyard so I spent time with him, Wednesday was one of my best friend's birthdays we went out of course, Thursday I went baby shower shopping with my friend for our best friend and we made a diaper cake which I will post a picture of something similar to what we made on my profile. Friday I spent sleeping in from lack of sleep all week! Oh and to top things off (I'm finally revealing a lot about myself) I have a daughter! Yup guys, I'm nineteen with a one year old precious baby but please don't disrespect me, I've graduated, I'm striving to save up to go to college I plan on studying 4 different things and I WILL do it! I've heard enough in my life about "messing up" since I'm young but I deserve respect I mean obviously I'm not stupid I think I'm a great mother and YES my boyfriend is the father so you see, I had to have exclusive family time and I still find some time to write; I think that deserves respect.**

**So without further adieu this is the 5****th**** chapter! I made it long on accident but left it that way on purpose since I've been gone for so long. Please enjoy don't forget to rate!**

* * *

><p>Today is the day of the Death Eater Celebration. Voldemort is rising into action once again. No one knows the exact details, but word is that he's come up with another brilliant way to maintain his power so that some part of him is immortal, whatever that means. Unfortunately my parents haven't revealed much to me; in fact they've been pretty distant lately.<p>

No matter, the celebration part was more of what really kept me preoccupied; in honor of Lord Voldemort, there is to be an exclusive Celebration Ball Spectacular here, in my own mansion! All courtesy to my over eager arse kissing Death Eater parents. The best part for me is Draco Malfoy will be here.

That's right, you guessed it! I took his advice, I trusted him. I haven't completely ignored Blaise, I've just avoided any awkward relationship topics with him is all. I think Blaise was beginning to catch on though, ever since the night we had at Pansy's house, he thinks I've been making up excuses not to hang out with him. I know I have been but that's not the point!

It was noon and I could hear all the elves hustling and bustling about preparing the halls and the Grand Ball Room. This usually took days of work and preparation, but I think the Parkinson's and Malfoy's elves were here helping too.

Speaking of the Parkinsons, I haven't spoken to Pansy in over a week, which is strange for me. We're usually together all the time. The last time I owled her she never answered me back. I wonder if she knows about Draco and me. I hope not, thinking about it makes me feel like an awful friend.

I have been brooding over this thought for weeks, ever since the sleepover at Pansy's house. It's been on my mind non-stop no matter what I did. When I wasn't staying up all night thinking about it, I was dreaming about Draco, replaying the kiss we shared that ignited the fire in my soul. I was still skeptical though, I mean he was a Class A player. What might have felt real to me may not have been the same for him or anything at all. That's why tonight is the night; it will be the night I find out the truth, about everything hopefully.

"Shayna, may I have a word with you dear?" My father was never very…articulate. So whenever he addressed me, it was always imperative to listen to.

I bowed my head to him, "Yes father?"

He smiled with his hands in his pockets. He was a pretty handsome man with golden eyes and auburn hair. Tonight he was dressed up pretty fashionably for his age in a pinstripe suit which complimented his broad shoulders and tall figure.

"As you know, the Dark Lord is making an appearance here at our residence this evening. I need you to be on your best behavior tonight, mind your tongue, and make a great impression please."

"Yes father," I bowed once more as he left the room, allowing my frantic mother to pass and come running over to me in a hurried fuss.

"Shayna LaCroix! You're not dressed! This is absurd."

I sighed folding my arms, she could be so over dramatic sometimes. "It's no big deal mother, there's still plenty of time to—"

"Did you even shower?"

"OF COURSE!"

"Get going then! There's only a few hours left. You have me stressing out child! I'm growing grey hairs!" She exclaimed while dramatically yanking on her raven locks.

"You _already have_ grey hairs!"

A pillow from my nearby couch went flying at my face with impressive speed. Luckily I dodged it, but only by a smidge.

"I do not!"

I smirked knowing I got to her and hugged my mother, "I know mommy…you only have one grey hair." I couldn't help it and she slapped me upside of my head.

"I'll be back later I have…things to do." She rushed out of my room. Knowing her, she went to the nearest mirror to check her hair for any signs of aging. I kind of felt bad for teasing her, but it was all in good fun.

* * *

><p>I decided on a strikingly gorgeous green strapless dress that stopped in mid-thigh with a beaded design starting from the breast and stopped at the navel. It accentuated my curves and pushed up my bosom a little. Ok I wasn't purposely trying too hard, I just loved the dress. That, and it's the Slytherin house color, I had to give it some support tonight! My hair was curled and came over my shoulders perfectly; I wore a pair of black 3 inch heels that revealed my toes which I painted green to match my dress.<p>

Perfect.

It was about seven in the afternoon when I started my way downstairs. My heart was pounding against my chest. I haven't seen Blaise or Draco in weeks. Draco was all I could think about and I blame his irresistible lips. The last time he owled me, he said he had something important to tell me tonight. We've constantly been talking (mostly little things) ever since Pansy's; so tonight I'm praying that we start making things official. Both Pansy and Draco have told me they have been fighting a lot and losing interest in each other, I know it's awful of me towards Pansy to hope it was my entire fault but I couldn't contain myself.

Voices of tribulation and laughter reached my ears. Voldemort must not be here yet, in his presence there's usually quiet chatter and hushed chuckles.

As I made it to the foot of the stairs, I caught a few gawking glances which I ignored and scanned the crowd instead for the platinum blonde hair that invaded my dreams.

"You look beautiful." I turned to see Blaise to my humble disappointment. I didn't let him see it in my face though, that would have been mean.

"Thanks, Blaise."

"Join me," he asked holding out his arm which I took with a smile. It was always nice to see Blaise, but I was itching to find Draco.

We sat on a couple of bar stools and a few moments of awkward silence was exchanged between us.

I couldn't take the tension. "I'm sorry," I blurted out.

He looked at me a little confused. "What is it exactly that you're apologizing for?"

"For not returning all of your owls I just…I've been busy and honestly…I don't know what's wrong with me lately," which was true, I have no clue what's going on in my head now a days.

"What do you mean Shay," he asked while leaning closer to me, his eyes full of interest.

"I don't know, I've just been out of it I guess…there's that and …well…"

"—And?"

"It sounds crazy I know but, I feel like everyone is hiding something from me. You, Draco, my parents…just the way that everyone stares at me, I can see it in their eyes."

After I finished, he shifted in his chair staring at his feet with a puzzled look. "I don't know Shay, what could I possibly be hiding from you?" He seemed to refuse making eye contact with me, making me more suspicious.

"I don't know Blaise, you tell me!"

"Well nothing of course! I'm a little offended that you would think of me like that!" His words stung and I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Blaise." I told him frowning a little.

He smiled at me finally making eye contact, "It's alright. Besides, maybe you're just a little bit paranoid love…I don't think _all_ of these people here know the same thing and are hiding it from you."

"I guess…" I answered secretly wondering if he was implying that something is indeed going on and just a select amount of people know it. But I took into consideration of what he told me earlier and just assumed I was being paranoid.

Just then, a flash of blonde hair darted through the crowd towards one of the hallways. My spirit lifted and I patted Blaise's knee.

"I'll be back…" I said without evening looking at him.

"Where are you going?" He sounded a little let down.

Shit. "I just remembered that my mother needed me…for, something," I mentally kicked myself for being a seriously lame liar, "I'll be back, I promise." I looked him sternly in the eyes so that he would believe me.

He nodded in acceptance and I quickly made my way through the mingling crowd towards the hallway I saw him disappear into.

Nobody was around and every door I passed so far was wide open and Draco was nowhere to be found. I know I saw him come through here! The rest of the doors were closed and I opened every single one slowly like it was the last Christmas present, and still no Draco Malfoy.

I came to the last door and I heard murmurs behind it. I bit my lip and twisted the knob.

"Draco," I asked excitedly.

To my horror, there he was alright with nothing but his boxers on and Pansy in his lap moaning with her dress hiked up and her hair a bloody mess. Pansy smirked for whatever reason and bashfully hopped off of his lap. I fought back the urge to hex him and scream profanities seeing as Pansy my "best" friend had no idea that I felt anything for him. Instead I did the craziest thing ever…I decided to apologize just to cover up my emotions.

"Sorry," I gulped, "I didn't realize that this room…that you…yeah."

Draco had been silent, and then he immediately jumped up to try and catch me as if he was suddenly taken out of a shock. "Shayna—"

I slammed the door and ran back towards the crowd while choking back tears. My hopes were crushed; I couldn't believe how fickle he was and how foolish I had been. Tears were brimming in my eyes threatening to smear my makeup I worked so hard on to appear flawless.

I ran past a few people dancing to a joyous song, the exact opposite of what I was feeling, and into someone's embrace. Knowing exactly who it was, I accepted it with happiness. I loved the fact that he knew I was sad but was sweet and respectful enough to not bombard me with questions of why I was feeling this way.

"Shh, shh. It's alright, whatever it was it's over now. Things will get better," he said as he lifted my chin up forcing me to look in his eyes, "you're even pretty when you cry," I smiled sheepishly at Blaise, "and even prettier when you smile." I hugged him tight.

"Thank you Blaise, you always know what to say."

He smiled at me, "Now enough of those tears," he asked sweetly, "I believe the Dark Lord has been asking for you."

My mouth dropped in astonishment, "What?"

"The Dark Lord has arrived and he's been looking for you since you left me…"

I didn't know what to make of the information given to me. All I know is that Voldemort had expected my presence for whatever reason, and that I wasn't allowed to decline the Dark Lord much to my dismay. As if my night wasn't coming along horribly already.

I started to beat myself up subconsciously as I searched for the Dark Lord in the giant crowd in the ball room. How could I fall for all of Malfoy's bullshit? No, how could I fall for him in general? I don't believe how stupid I am for having any sort of feelings for the git. I must be crazy to think that he could ever quit Pansy, more or less like me too. He was playing me the whole time, like a fiddle.

Bellatrix caught sight of me and simultaneously broke up the crowd, informing Voldemort of my arrival. "The girl is here My Lord." She bowed and kissed his hand.

That lady really gave me the damn creeps.

"Ah yes, Miss LaCroix," he hissed while looking me up and down which sent uncomfortable shivers down my spine. "Please, join me." He noticed my hesitation and he smirked with a hint of evil in his eye. "Don't be afraid child!"

I spotted my father next to Bellatrix motioning towards the Dark Lord with an expectant look on his face. I knew exactly what he was thinking, to not let him down and to make a lasting impression to uphold the family honor and to him most of all, to be obedient.

We were standing in the middle of the dance floor of the Grand Ballroom as a dramatic song started to play. Voldemort held out his pale scrawny hand impatiently waiting for me to accept. I shot my father a quick and concealed last look and took the Dark Lord's hand. Everyone around us parted, and all eyes were on me. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest; I was scared. Fear and loathing took control now in my situation. I hate this man, no…this _thing,_ this creature with a passion for making my life complicated, but he's the most powerful wizard on earth besides Dumbledore that is. Who wouldn't fear him?

Voldemort pulled me closer to him and wrapped his other arm around my waist to dance. Man I wanted to barf!

After a few spins on the dance floor, he broke the silence. "You've matured very nicely, Shayna."

I tried hard not to cringe because I know he would be able to tell and I had no idea what the consequences would be.

"Thanks," I gulped. "My Lord?" I asked a little afraid.

He tilted his head a bit surprised that I had any courage to speak to him at all. "Speak, child." He smirked obviously pleased with something.

"Forgive me for asking…but why did you request my company sir? Just to dance?"

"Yes…I enjoy your company," he held me a little too close for comfort, "I have great and honorable things planned for you my dear." He hissed in my ear.

This time I didn't hide the shivers, he laughed at this and the song ended. We parted abruptly as I curtsied feeling ridiculous and everyone in the room applauded. People approached the floor once more and I was stuck with the words the Dark Lord left me with, my crushed emotions, and dark thoughts.

"Shayna are you alright," Blaise asked as he placed his hand on the small of my back.

I shook my head and hugged him. "It's been a long disappointing night," I sighed while he rubbed my back, "I just want to retreat and go to sleep."

He frowned a little and kissed the top of my head. "I don't get the chance to dance with you beautiful?"

Forcing a smile, I shook my head, "Sorry Blaise…I'm just not in the mood." I left while waving to him and he returned it with a small wave and a striking smile.

I trudged up the long flight of stairs back to my room contemplating on what Voldemort had said. I know my parents were one of his favorites but what did he want with me? Why am I so special all of a sudden? It was no secret he also had something special planned for Malfoy, so I wonder if it's just something he needs my help with specifically.

My bed was calling my name and I was more than happy to oblige. Today had me weary and being upset just made me even more exhausted. I didn't care if I would upset my dad or disappoint my mother; I think I deserved to rest.

Right as I opened the door, Malfoy was standing before me with a sullen look on his face and his hair ruffled up which still fit him nicely. Go figure, he even looks sexy when his hair is messed up…why am I thinking about this now?

Remorse and frustration hit me like a brick wall and I threw open my door wide.

"Get. Out."

"Please Shayna just let me explain?"

"There's no need to explain, I understand completely." I gestured for him to leave.

He strut over to me and slammed the door close, "No, you _don't_ understand! I didn't even know what happened! I was under a spell!"

Oh hell NO he wasn't using that lame ass excuse with me right now! "You really expect me to believe that bullshit!"

"Yes, I swear it. I told you Pansy and I were having problems…" he hesitated.

I reached out to slap him across the face but he swiftly grabbed my wrist and twisted me around so that my back was nestled into his strong body. He held me tight and close.

"Shayna please, she means nothing to me."

"Tch, you're just a whore you knew I was falling for you and you were just using me like you use everyone else. How's Daphne? I heard you visited her the other day, I'm sure you had a nice shag!" I yelled as I stomped on his foot causing him to kneel over in pain releasing me.

"Get the bloody hell out of my room before I…I…" I could feel the tears start to reach my eyes again.

Sadness was etched in his face and he tried approaching me again. "Oh Shay, I never meant to hurt you—"

"But you meant to shag Pansy right?" I accused letting a tear betray my will and I quickly wiped it away.

"Look we didn't do anything! I don't even remember ending up in JUST my bloody underwear!"

"Oh so what Prissy Pansy Parkinson raped you now is it?"

"That's some way to treat your best friend, LaCroix…"

I picked up my brush that was nearby and chucked it at him. "FUCK OFF!"

"Not until you forgive me, this isn't my fault!"

"She said to fuck off, Malfoy," Blaise growled as he entered my room much to my surprise and delight. I hated seeming like the weak one that needed to be saved but if Blaise was the only way to make Draco leave I'm not complaining.

"What the hell are you doing here Zabini?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he came over to me and wrapped his arm around me protectively, "you heard Shayna, she wants you to leave…NOW." He threatened.

Malfoy glared daggers at Zabini and took a step forward. "No, I need to speak with her about something rather pressing," he smirked at Blaise and a flash of worry crossed his face.

Why is Blaise worried by Draco? He's hit him before, and he can handle himself what's there to be afraid of this little prat.

"That won't be necessary, now leave Malfoy."

"I need to talk to you Shayna."

"I don't want to talk to you Malfoy," I spat and he flinched a little. "What don't you get? I want NOTHING to do with the likes of you!"

"It's important—"

"Right now I could care less if Lord Voldemort declared it important! I want you out of my room, out of my sight, out of existence!" I screamed.

"I care about you, Shayna…"

"Malfoy leave!" Blaise threatened and walked up to him so they were face to face.

"You only care about yourself, who are you kidding! Go have fun with all your little bitches downstairs and leave me the fuck alone."

No more words were exchanged, the more I looked Draco in the eyes the more I could feel the tears coming like a river during flood season. I turned my attention to the floor, and I saw Draco walk away out of my room from my peripherals.

Once he was gone, I fell to the floor defeated and sobbed into my hands. I could feel Blaise wrap his arms around me and he began to rock me back and forth.

"I didn't know he was the problem Shayna, don't worry about him he's just an asshole. What did he do to you this time?"

Swallowing my tears, "I don't want to talk about it…I just don't want to hear or see him ever again unless it involves school." Leaning my head against his shoulder, he brushed back my hair and nodded.

"Alright," he swooped me up off the floor and carried me to my bed.

"Thanks," I managed to whimper out. Fanning myself with my hands to try and calm myself down, I patted the spot next to me for Blaise to sit. "How did you know where my room was?"

"Honestly, I saw Malfoy start up the stairs not too long after you left so I followed him. I actually lost where he went until you started screaming bloody murder," he half laughed and I smiled.

"Well I'm thankful, I don't think he would have left if you weren't here." I wrapped my arms around my legs.

He moved closer to me and grinned. "Of course Shayna…I honestly and truly care about you. I know he's hurt you it's easy to see but I would never do that to you…whatever it is that he's done."

I hadn't looked up at him, so once again me brought my face level with his so that we were inches apart. I could feel the cool of his breath on my face and my heart did a backwards flip.

"I feel safe with you Blaise," I whispered as he wiped a tear from my eye.

"As you should…" he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. It was nothing like the simple kiss Draco and I shared but it was warming just the same. I will admit it didn't feel too right, but after what happened tonight I don't think I'll be feeling "right" for a while.

"Shayna?"

"Hmm?" I replied as I gave us some space.

He bit his lip and the way he did it turned me on a little but I wasn't in the mood for any romance tonight. Cupping my face, he pulled me closer to him and whispered, "Be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>You bet I'm stopping it right there. Will she say yes? I hope she says no…hmm we shall see. If there is grammar errors guys I apologize it's because I'm finishing this at 2am and posting it because I believe you guys deserve this sooner rather than later. If I wasn't going to post it now it'd be in a few days because I have no time to edit. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Thank you for your patience :)<strong>

**Love, KahalaLaLa**


	6. Mixed Emotions

**First off I apologize for not updating in months! Internet was disconnected, I started college and got a seasonal job and my baby is going through her terrible twos phase finally. On a brighter note school is awesome I can't wait to graduate and jumpstart my career, my job was FUCKING AMAZING, and my daughter is so much more behaved than I had thought. (A whole month of work and school made me feel like I barely saw her). **

**On an even brighter note I'm back to writing and here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. It is SUPER long as it should be. I was gone for so long I decided you all deserved a decent chapter for my absence and I hope and pray it will be a good one! Please enjoy R&R 3**

* * *

><p>Never had I felt like such a zombie in my life. It's been a couple weeks since the celebration and I've done absolutely nothing. I felt horrible for not speaking to Pansy, but then again she hasn't even tried contacting me either. Guess it's one of those 'let's see who speaks first' games now; I think today I'll be the bigger person.<p>

No idea comes to mind on why she wouldn't talk to me, I haven't been rude have I? I'm pretty sure she knows nothing about the Malfoy incident, although I'm sure now there are raised questions ever since that night they were about to…yeah.

What I needed now was a soothing bath. I drew up the water and sunk into the steaming bath breathing in all the scented aromas and taking deep calming breaths. Here's what I need to do:

Visit Pansy. Something weird is going on between our friendship and if I was a good friend, I'd mend it.

Find out the deal from my parents about what the hell is going on with all the Death Eaters and why Voldemort has such an interest in me. It could never be anything good, I'd rather be warned sooner than later.

Scratch Draco Malfoy out of my life. He's been trying to owl me but the letters have stopped coming for about three days now. I don't know why I keep trailing back to thinking about him but this has to stop. Every time I think about it, I'm sunk back into depression over someone so STUPID!

My body started to prune before I gathered the will to leave my base of relaxation. This was the best I could do for myself as far as 'feeling good' goes these days. For me, nothing was nice anymore. I somehow lost my best friend and I've had my heart broken before but I don't know what gave me so much hope this time with Malfoy…I've got to fix this. Not to mention, my parents have been rather distant for a fortnight now. I'm starting to wonder if it's my fault that currently no one seems to like me; I've never felt so alone.

I grabbed some clothes out of my closet, nothing too impressive. Just a tank-top and some shorts; wasn't really feeling like making an effort today.

ZAP!

" 'Ello Miss!"

Being used to this by now, and the fact that I wasn't in the best of moods I greeted Winee without even looking up.

"Is everything alright Miss?"

"No, Winee…don't worry about it either, I can take care of myself," I groaned.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see her frown. "Ok Miss, but I know things will be better soon! Better now without Miss Parkinson!"

I shot the elf a mean glare. She had some nerve, talking to me without being addressed and then slamming my best friend. "Get the hell out of my sight slave! You know nothing!" I regretted it the moment I said it, it wasn't me talking it was my temper.

Even so, Winee had a sense of determination about her fixed with a careful smile. "Yes my Lady." And with a snap of her fingers she was gone.

My Lady? Why would she call me that? I'm no lady to a lord, pft.

* * *

><p>Still feeling a bit empty inside, I decided to fly to Pansy's. Seeing as we weren't exactly speaking lately I thought it would be rude to just show up in her house unannounced courtesy of the floo network.<p>

The weather was perfect for flying. Unfortunately my emotions were nowhere near that in comparison. There's something in the air lately that kept the hairs on the back of neck erect. Something was coming, or so it felt like it.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. But what if I'm right? There's no way to explain this feeling, if anything I feel the equivalent to a wild animal detecting a natural disaster before it even happens. The part that bothers me is I can feel it coming but no one is revealing anything to me and I don't know why! And the part that _scares_ me the most? I fear that whatever is coming my way may leave me all alone.

A shadow was visible as I landed on Pansy's balcony to her room. It disappeared as fast as I saw it.

Her room was dark so I pressed my face against the glass and cupped my eyes to see inside. There was a figure moving around so I stepped back and knocked.

A few moments passed before I heard the lock click and the door slide open. Our eyes met for a brief moment before she allowed me inside. Cautiously, I stepped in and she closed the door behind me. Words were not exchanged still as she gestured for me to sit down next to her on her alabaster bed.

Finally, I interrupted the silence. "We need to talk."

The only response I got from her was a nod.

"I'm really sorry. Whatever I did," even though I had a faint idea of why she wasn't talking to me, "I never meant to do it."

She looked at me a little wary and nodded. "It's not your fault it's mine. Just that day I don't know…I knew Draco and I were having problems but not this bad. I haven't talked to him in weeks now…he's changed."

I swallowed and forced a smile. "You know how he is, I always told you he was a git."

"I think he fancies you." She blurted out and folded her arms not once looking me in the eyes. "I mean, it seems like it. But you're right. He's always been a self-absorbed whore, nothing more."

"Why wouldn't you talk to me?" I quickly changed the subject. I didn't want to end up breaking down with her.

"Because for some reason I felt like it was your fault," she half whispered. "And I haven't been talking to anyone lately really…especially since my parents haven't been around. They've been busy running errands for the Dark Lord. Busy torturing mudbloods and whatnot. I'm lucky to see them within a week's time."

Instinctively I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close. "You know you can talk to me Pansy, I'm here for you."

She sneered. "It doesn't feel like it. You've been acting strange since the night I had everyone over at my house. You've been, well I don't know…reserved. I can tell something's going on but you haven't been talking to anyone lately. Even your boyfriend is worried about you!"

Blaise.

That's right, I had totally forgotten about him. I've been so wrapped up in betrayal and miscommunications with Pansy that I forgot about him. I haven't spoken to him in over a week now, I feel awful. He was the only one there for me when no one else was, not even Pansy. I'm not alone after all.

"I know and I'm sorry for that! I don't know what's going on with me either lately everything has just been so weird. Everything and everyone just feels different lately—"

"And now you know exactly how I feel. Something's coming Shay, I don't know what it is but it's big." She shuddered.

I was relieved for the first time in weeks and we simultaneously embraced each other. "I feel the same way, I'm glad someone finally understands!"

Pansy smiled, but it never reached her eyes. I could tell she was still hiding something from me as she furrowed her brow appearing as if she was having a mental battle over something important that I knew effected our friendship.

"Does this mean you and Draco are through?" I asked; his name tasting sour as it escaped my mouth.

She gave me a sarcastic look. "I haven't talked to him in weeks, of course it's over!"

"Yeah good point, that's like a record for you," I joked and she pinched my arm.

As much as things seemed fixed between Pansy and I, I was still really skeptical. There was a stabbing part of me that screamed foul play but I shrugged it off. Right now, I would much rather welcome the happier version of this ending.

We started catching up on things we missed in each other's lives this past month. I still never admitted my attraction to Draco to her. That was one secret that I was going to take to the grave with me. After what happened between us, all three of us, I guess it's safe to say that some things are better left unsaid.

Just then, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

I glanced at Pansy then she gave me a sheepish grin in return.

The door opened wide and to my surprise there stood Blaise Zabini looking better than what I had remembered the last time I saw him.

My mouth was slightly ajar when I caught Pansy's eye who shrugged.

"Well what did you expect? Since I couldn't talk to you directly I took the next best thing, your boyfriend!" She winked.

"So, Blaise told you?" I asked as he made his way over to me with a confident demeanor and an understanding smile.

"I didn't have to tell her," he laughed and wrapped me in his arms.

"Yeah," Pansy added, "I'm your best friend…I saw it coming."

* * *

><p>Time had escaped us all. I felt my spirit begin to return as we caught up and talked about everything, and nothing. This is how it <em>should<em> be. All smiles and laughs, stress free normal teenage witch life but instead all of us have dark secrets, and a dark future. I better cherish this moment while it lasts because pretty soon for all we know, for all I know, we'll be Death Eater bait.

Little did I realize it was time for me to leave until the sun had set on the horizon. We could hear Pansy's parents arrive and both Blaise and I knew that we had overstayed our welcome.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If you promise not to be a stranger anymore," I told Pansy while I pulled her into one last hug. "I'm sure life will be better without Malfoy, babe. I really mean that." I think I told her more to comfort myself than to comfort her.

She just nodded and walked both Blaise and I to her balcony door. Blaise was going to take me home that night. We said our goodbyes and before I knew it, my boyfriend and I were on our way.

This is going to take some getting used to, I'm not very used to the idea of calling Blaise my boyfriend now.

"I really missed you you know…you haven't written me in a while…"

"I know, I'm sorry I've just been really out of it lately."

"Why? You can tell me you know that," he told me sweetly. I knew very well I could tell him anything. For some reason it was so easy to trust Blaise. He was always there for me in some way even when Pansy wasn't. I still remember him standing up for me against Malfoy, that being a first for me.

"I know, it's nothing serious I was just worried about Pansy—"

"And Malfoy," he spat.

"No, not the way you make it sound." I defended.

"Oh are you sure? Because it seems like it. That night at your house when the Dark Lord was there…what did he do to you that made you so upset that you'd actually cry? You never cry." He was right, I never cried. It had to be pretty serious for me to cry, that's exactly why that night I was so devastated.

"He was just being a true arse that's all."

"He's always been that way, and the most reaction you'd make out of it is to hex him, not bring you to bloody tears!" I could hear the aggravation in his voice and I flinched.

"He…he just said really upsetting things to me, about my family, about Pansy, and about you." I lied, I had to. There was no way in hell I was telling anyone what I had felt for Draco Malfoy.

Blaise was quiet for a while until we finally landed at my balcony. We dropped down gently and he handed me my broom. "I believe you Shay."

A feeling deep within me just didn't want to deal with Blaise and his suspicions at this moment so I politely grinned at him instead of making some wise crack retort like I normally would have. "Thanks Blaise."

We headed inside my room as I made my way over towards the fireplace, indicating for Blaise to follow so that he could use the floo to get back to his own dwelling.

He frowned a little and took his place beside me and grabbed my hand, "I don't get to spend a little more time with my girlfriend?" His words barely hitting me.

"I'm sorry Blaise, I'm exhausted really I'd rather get an early night's sleep and spend a little time with my family before they're sent off before I know it." I totally pulled that excuse out of my arse, I had no idea if my parents were going to leave me or not and I prayed that they didn't because part of me felt like I jinxed it.

Sighing, he pulled me into his arms and forced a kiss on my lips before grabbing powder and disappearing into the fireplace.

Something didn't feel right to me anymore. I was relieved to have Pansy, but I was starting to feel like Blaise is my rebound guy! The sad part is, he never was like that to me. Of course I've had feelings for Blaise before I even realized my feelings for Draco, or at least I think so.

HOOT!

A pair of wings flapped in front of my face causing me to stumble backwards on top of my couch. I've seen the owl before but I couldn't really recognize it, it seemed to stare back at me intensely as it dropped a letter in my lap. The letter was unsigned so of course I opened it.

_Shay, _

_Please let me explain! It wasn't what you thought I swear to you, I was strictly trying to have a conversation with Pansy when—_

Almost instantly I tore up the letter and threw it in my trash then ushered the owl out of my room without a snack or response. I shouldn't have treated his owl that way, but I honestly wanted nothing to do with him. He was making my day of healing even harder if he's the reason and he won't let me be! I know I won't be able to erase him off the face of the planet, and he will be around school and my family but out of my own free will I refuse to let him into my life.

I just want all this stress he causes to fade away!

That night instead of spending time with my parents, I lay in bed replaying that night over and over in my head acting out different scenarios that could have happened. I wanted to believe so bad that he wasn't up to anything bad but each scenario got worse and worse until I was sick to my stomach.

When I had finally fallen asleep I dreamt of Voldemort instead of Draco like I had originally predicted. The dream started out eerie, we were on a dance floor and there was plenty people gathered around but I couldn't see any of their faces clearly. As I made my way across the floor, people would part in a way that sent shivers throughout my body. One lady dropped her glass as she backed up away from me just to let me through.

Once I was across, I met Lord Voldemort in the middle who took the form of the young Tom Riddle. He still had the same hiss in his voice when he spoke my name and took my hand. He was leading me away from the dance floor, and away from people. The look in his eye that he gave me as he looked back indicated he had something awful planned.

As I started paying attention to my surroundings, we were inside a wide labyrinth and before I knew it we reached the middle. At first it was beautiful, but it held all the fear I sheltered in my heart. There were lifeless bodies of people I didn't even know heaped up in a ghastly manner that made me want to curl up and cry. And next to that pile were my parents, and Draco tied up together.

"This is my gift to you," Voldemort whispered in my ear in a seductive manner, "and this is the consequence that lies ahead for your…loved ones, if you do not agree to my proposal." His words hit me like a brick wall and I could feel my heart inside of my throat.

"I'll do anything you ask of me just please, please, _please_ let them go!" I begged him while falling to my knees as tears streamed down my face, slightly blurring my vision.

He did not answer me but he simply smirked. A malicious laugh escaped from his mouth as he pulled me to my feet and close to his side.

"That's a good girl," he said as his lips came crashing down onto mine.

I was too horrified and in shock to push him off of me, and the part of me that was conscious knew that pushing him off would mean the end of all that I deeply cared for and loved. My stomach churned and I could feel my spirit breaking as if his kiss was that of my own death; I could feel my life slipping away.

* * *

><p>I gasped for air as a bead of sweat ran down my forehead in the midst of dawn. The sun peaked out from the forest reminding me of the new day and that my nightmare had finally passed. Chills still lingered in my bones as I recalled every moment in my mind praying to Merlin that it would never come back again.<p>

A few footsteps scurried outside of my bedroom door snapping me back to reality. It sounds like a lot of movement for such an early morning.

The elves were chatting outside and a loud bellow erupting from my father could be heard down the hall.

I scramble to my feet and run towards my door and throw it open. A few elves with big bags of luggage stood before me with my father a few feet further down the hall not acknowledging my presence at all. My eyes fell onto his and his expression was still blank when he motioned for the elves to follow him downstairs with his bags.

Oh no.

I sprinted up the stairs and kicked my parent's double doors wide open revealing a pretty empty and dead looking room with a fixed bed that should have had my mother's sleeping figure in it. My pulse was starting to race as it took me a few minutes to let it all sink in. My parents were leaving and by the looks of it, for a very long time.

"Mom!" I yelled as I flew down the stairs and into the family room with tear stains running down my face.

Both my parents stood in front of the fireplace and gave me sullen expressions. My father who never shows emotion appeared pained and I had my mom in tears already.

Being beyond upset, I cursed at them. "What the hell? You guys were just gonna leave for a long time and not even warn me or at least tell me good bye!"

My father looked away and my mom fell to her knees sobbing, "We thought it would be better…easier! Of course we wanted to tell you good bye baby but good byes are always so hard," I ran to her and let myself sink in her arms, "look how pathetically I'm handling this now! This is so embarrassing…" she went off.

Shaking my head I smiled up at her and wiped away both of our tears, "It's not pathetic mom, I'm glad to know you're a human…and a strong Slytherin," I tried reassuring her to try and get her to let her guard down and throw her pride away, "I'm your only child you're supposed to cry and be sad and act this way!" I hugged her tight and she returned it with just as much energy.

My father cleared his throat and helped us both up. He too tried justifying himself, "Well it's not like we haven't been away from each other this long when you're at school…"

"Yeah well the difference dad is I could send you guys a ton of parchment letters and this time I can't at all…I have to wait for you to send me something if and only if it's even safe!" I accused and to my victory I broke down my father's perfectly structured wall of defense; he embraced me and my mother at once and kissed my forehead like he used to when I was just a child.

"If we could do half the things we could just to keep you with us and safe we would, darling."

All our tears ceased and I gave them both one last hug. "I love you."

"We love you too, baby." My mother blew me a kiss and joined my father in the fireplace and before disappearing they waved with forced smiles and sighs of minor relief.

* * *

><p>The very first thing I did was pack up a few things and headed over to Pansy's. Her parents didn't come around a lot either but I know, considering my current situation, that her parents weren't exactly going to kick me out seeing as there would be no one at my house either. In times like these I was more than welcome to the Parkinson's home.<p>

I couldn't stand the loneliness so I decided on the floo network instead of flying; flying would take too long and I didn't have the right mind or patience for it right now. Taking one last glance around my room to see if I had forgotten anything I took a deep breath and threw the powder down as the chimney sucked me in and spat me out faster than I could blink.

As I stepped out of the main fireplace the Parkinson's used I was greeted by both of her parents and Pansy's arms. She had immediately embraced me before I even stepped foot onto the tile flooring.

"I'm so sorry Shayna, I know how hard it is but you know I'm here for you," she smiled at me hugging me tightly and grabbed one of my bags for me as I sheepishly returned a grin.

"Thank you again for letting me stay over Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson."

Mr. Parkinson nodded and Pansy's mother just shook her hands and ushered me up the stairs with Pansy. "Don't even sweat it child, of course you're welcome here anytime you know that. Now hurry upstairs and put your belongings away I have a dozen fresh baked cookies ready for you girls once you're finished."

Nothing seemed better right now than Mrs. Pany's homemade cookies.

Pansy and I raced up the stairs to her room. It took a lot out of us since we haven't really been doing anything over the summer; we were getting lazy. Once we reached her room and we dropped my bags down she pulled me into a huge hug.

"Are you sure you're alright Shay?"

I nodded and shrugged, "Yeah what else can I do, nothing…I'm used to it I guess."

She sighed and released me, "Yeah well I'm sure they will be ok."

Despite her attempts I wasn't feeling any better. I just wanted to go downstairs eat a cookie and get this stupid day over with.

At night Pansy had left me alone even though I knew very well what she was up to. I happened to notice an unmarked letter on her desk asking for her to meet them in the meadow in the forest tonight. I was waiting for Pansy to explain to me what she was up to or what the letter was about but instead she kept quiet about it all night. When she realized she left the letter on her desk she grabbed it quickly and tore it up into the trash.

About 10 at night she changed clothes and I lay in bed reading my book waiting for her to tell me what she was up to. Instead she jumped on the bed and took my book out of my hand.

"Can I help you?" I laughed.

She shrugged and smiled. "I'm going out I should be back soon."

"Where are you going?" I asked suspicious.

She jumped off the bed and headed towards her door and rolled her eyes at me. "Nowhere that would get me in trouble _mother_."

Well alright then Ms. Defensive much.

My guess? She's with Draco right now. There's obviously no other explanation.

* * *

><p>Morning approached and I was so close to having a dreamless sleep. There was a long corridor with big wooden oak doors on each side with rusty knobs threatening to crumble off. I had the sensation that I was floating down the dim-lighted hallway and the closer I got to the end, the slower I got and the faster my heart pumped. But right before I had reached the end and grabbed the knob to turn it, Pansy jumped on top of me jolting me awake.<p>

"Are you serious right now," I yelled at her but she just laughed at me indifferently.

"Wake up lazy ass! Someone is here to see you Shay," she chimed.

I sighed automatically knowing who it was and annoyed about who I wished it was. I don't know how long I can put up with this emotional foolishness.

"Alright I'm going," I groaned as I trudged out of bed and to the bathroom to take a steamy shower and get ready. There was no way in hell I was going to let Blaise see me fresh out of bed and a serious case of nasty bed hair.

* * *

><p>"There you are gorgeous!"<p>

"Here I am!" I joked as I ran into his arms; I missed him and in my heart I know I need him so much right now.

"God you guys are so gross and sappy," Pansy complained and made obnoxious choking sounds.

Both Blaise and I looked at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Blaise said aggravated

"Yeah Pansy what the hell do you even _know_ what I had to put up with when you and Malfoy were dating? Constantly snogging each other and all this bull like you guys were the only two people in the world let alone the room!"

Pansy's cheeks turned a shade of light pink and she crossed her arms defiantly. "Well weren't you guys about to leave to Shay's? Go already," she snapped.

Blaise chuckled and I shrugged.

"Yeah Blaise I hope you don't mind, I have to go home and check to see if my parents left a letter already…I'm hoping."

"I understand," he kissed me softly and we heard Pansy groan and stomp up the stairs. "She doesn't take being single too well does she?"

I giggled and pulled him towards the chimney with me, "Apparently not."

"I'll do the honors," he offered and grabbed a handful of powder and pulled him to him by the small of my back into his arm. I wrapped my arms around his waist anticipating the pulling sensation and closed my eyes.

After Blaise shouted and a few seconds passed by, I felt nothing.

"Uh we're here Shay…"

I opened my eyes and we were inside of my room.

"What the hell I didn't even feel us leave!"

Blaise tilted his head giving me an awkward facial expression and led me out of the fireplace and towards my desk where the letter would be. "Maybe you're finally getting used to it."

Thinking nothing of it I shrugged it off and began searching my desk for a piece of parchment. To my dismay there was no envelope anywhere so I ran to my balcony foolishly thinking that maybe their owl was waiting for me or that it would show up in that moment.

"Aww Shay," he cooed as I felt tears form from him rubbing it in.

"I'm alright…they will send one eventually," I told him but said it more to reassure myself.

I closed my balcony door and turned to face Blaise. He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to take which I took happily and eager to take my mind off of my parents. Instead of heading towards my fireplace though, he took me straight to my bed. Before I could say anything in protest he swiftly turned me around and pressed his lips against mine.

His kiss was heavy and forced but I returned it gently and wrapped my arms around him. In an instant my back hit my bed and our bodies intertwined together. I couldn't think all at once but I could definitely feel my emotions clashing; a part of me wanted him but an equal or greater part didn't.

As his hands wandered my body my desire grew more and more. I tried to tell him to slow down but they came out in broken whispers and he interrupted each of them with a deep kiss. It was strange to me because when we kissed I tasted nothing, I'm pretty sure it's supposed to feel like something?

The kisses deepened as did my heart rate but at this point I couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or from my hormones. His breathing became heavier as he pressed his body against mine causing me to let out a small moan.

Inside I knew I had to stop, something just didn't feel right and I didn't want my first time to go out like this.

"B-Blaise please stop…" I breathed hard fighting the urge to continue his motions; the wave of my body against his.

He just smirked at me and pressed into my hips harder not respecting my wishes.

"Stop…" I shoved him a little. Still ignoring me, he started to grind against my hips and I felt him grow hard by the second and I used all me strength to push him off and me and to the floor. "I said stop it Blaise!"

He hit the floor hard and unexpectedly. Shooting back up furious he straddled me again, "You were enjoying yourself five seconds ago!"

"Get off!" I yelled and attempted to push him off of me again but I wasn't as strong. He started to unbutton my pants and tried yanking them off so I screamed.

POOF!

To my relief he Blaise had disappeared into thin air. My vision became blurry now that my adrenaline rush for survival was wearing off. I turned to look and little 'ol Winee was there wide mouthed staring at me unsure of what to say.

"Thank you," I breathed clearly out of it.

She approached with me a cup of water in hand and hastily put it in my hands. "No need to thank me, Miss."

I let the water graze my lips and fall down my throat deliciously quenching my thirst and rejuvenating my dehydrated body. "I don't know what went wrong…" I muttered to myself and to her, not that I thought she would have anything comforting to say let alone a word of wisdom to give on this type of thing.

"I don't think it was your fault…" she replied awkwardly.

I smiled and suppressed a laugh knowing that it must be hard for her to find something to say. "I know it wasn't, it's just…I don't know I wasn't ready and he seemed too eager. I figured if he's as perfect as I've let on to believe up until now that it would be ok to wait." I stared at the floor feeling a bit ashamed. After all he is just a teenager and a man; he has raging hormones…or was I just trying to find excuses for him?

Honestly I still felt responsible for everything including the way he reacted. I wanted so much to forget the pain and loneliness of my parents absence that I was willing enough to throw my virginity away until I snapped back to reality.

* * *

><p>Stressed out was a mild way of describing how I was feeling. Moments like this made me wish I was born in an earlier time when Lord Voldemort didn't exist yet and the magical world was a more simplistic place to be. I wondered what my life would be like if Death Eaters and missions and violent school rivalries didn't exist. Sometimes I wish I wasn't even born at all.<p>

Ok stop. Now I'm starting to sound like a typical depressed teenager. I know I'm a lot stronger than this!

My parents and I separated on good terms so I shouldn't be as upset as I could have been. Everything will be fine, they are well experienced and they know _exactly _what they are doing so there's nothing left for me to worry about other than how I'm going to kill my time until they get back. That's the thing. I worry way too much and I'm the type of person who needs many distractions at once in order not to think about such pressing matters.

Well there's Blaise, and Pansy, I have my broomstick? But flying is just another soothing way for me to think all day…god this is going to be harder than I thought! You think being a witch I would come up with more creative ideas to entertain myself with. I could always study? Ok, NOW I've lost it, study ha! That's a good one. I think I may end up just relaxing and reading a book, yeah that sounds good. Recreational reading, a lot better than a textbook. And if I'm really lucky the book will be good and entertaining and will take me away to another place so I won't have to think about my parents or Malfoy.

"Miss?" God that Winee was good at interrupting my thoughts and popping out of thin air! Well that's what they do...but that's not the point!

Trying my best not to groan, I turned around with the best fake smile I could manage at that moment. "Yes Winee, what do you want?"

She smiled sincerely up at me and shrugged, "I know you're probably not feeling too happy since your parents left—"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied.

"Well, I was just noticing it's nice and sunny out today. I-It'd be a n-nice day to go to the…lake?"

Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea at all and the corner of my mouth curled up into a grin. "Not a bad idea," I bit my lip a little unsure of how to even say anything to Winee, "uh…thanks." I told her sheepishly.

It's been a while since I've been to the Lake; Pansy and I used to swim there from time to time when our parents were around more often. I really need to stop thinking about that now.

I grabbed my towel and a book just in case and flew out without a second to spare. With my wandering mind it didn't take too long until I reached its shore, brightly shining from the reflection of the sun. Winee was right, it was a beautiful day. It was sunny but it wasn't scorching hot like it's been lately either and the way the sun danced across the water made the Lake come alive. It truly was a breathtaking sight to see.

"Finally," I sighed to myself as I found retreat on a fallen tree log. I lay my broom against its branches and hung my towel on another. I had my bathing suit bikini on underneath my summer clothes but I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to dip into the Lake just yet.

As I made my way to the Lake's edge I dipped my feet in and the cool water felt perfect. I still wasn't going to get in yet so I sat on the edge and let my legs in and kicked the water around a little as I took the landscape in. I knew there were magical creatures in the Lake but I haven't seen any, they are more afraid of us than we witches and wizards are of them, at least that's what my parents used to tell me. I scanned the water closely. For the most part the Lake was pretty clear and you could see a few fish here and there but today I was determined to find a magical creature.

SNAP!

The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight. It was daylight I know I feel like a big wimp but the forest was surrounding me and in this place? It could be anything...

I searched around everywhere until my eyes landed on a nearby bush that was rustling and moving suspiciously. I pulled my wand from my pocket and grasped it tightly just in case and waited for the threat to reveal itself.

The wait was driving me insane so with a wave of my wand the bush shattered to pieces like glass and to my surprise I startled a poor little family of rabbits. Hey, I said there were magical creatures in here TOO, therefore implying there's also simple animals such as deer and rabbits.

Frustrated with myself, I groaned and put my wand in the string of my bikini so it would stay better seeing as my short's pockets were too small and I wasn't wearing a normal shirt.

Within an instant I went crashing into the water. I freaked out kicking and pushing my way back to the top to catch some air. While breaking the surface, I saw a flash of blonde hair relaxed right where I was sitting before I came in contact with the Lake.

I spat and choked a little before I furiously waded back to the edge and pulled myself out. "What the fuck, Malfoy! Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I threatened and reached for my wand. Desperately looking around I realized that I didn't have it anymore and when I looked up there it was in his hand and he was giving me the most satisfied smirk I've seen since school.

"Give me. My wand. NOW." I said as calmly as I could.

He shrugged then shook his head without saying one word.

"What, you're too good to talk to me now?"

"I've _been_ trying to talk to you Shayna!" I flinched a little reflecting on my poor chose of words.

Regaining composure I shook myself out of my sympathetic state and folded my arms, "I don't want to talk to you Draco Malfoy. Do you know how stupid and foolish I feel for believing in your stupid lying arse? I've never been so humiliated in my entire life!"

I caught him frowning a little and slowly noticing that he was dressed up like he was going to the lake too. He was wearing swimming trunks that fit his hips pretty snugly and a black tank that outlined his chest muscles. I need to focus! Go figure, I'm so naïve that I'm getting distracted by his stupidly perfect sculpted body. Gah! I mean…ugh forget it!

He started towards me and a quickly stepped back. "Don't even think about it, Malfoy!"

"Look Shayna I meant what I said! It wasn't what you think I wasn't even in my right mind I was under a—"

"Don't even think about trying to tell me that you were under a curse because you don't KNOW the influence of being under a curse until I'm through with you!"

He remained unmoved and started towards me again so I took this chance as the perfect moment to punch him in the face like I did to that bitch Daphne Greengrass. I cocked back and let out all my fury and release in one blow…only to be caught by the wrist and spun around with such precision that it tired me out and I ended up locked up in his arms. He was counting on me trying to hit him so he could trap me.

Perfect.

"If you don't let me go you're gonna be—"

"Sorry? Shayna I _am_ sorry haven't you been listening to a thing I've told you?" He begged and it sounded sincere.

My breath was catching and speeding up at the same time I was so frustrated. I yelled and kicked with all my might so that he would let me go but it proved to be useless, he had an iron grip against me and it made me feel so little.

"Shayna please stop."

I screamed one more time and sighed in defeat going limp in his arms. I gave up, I didn't see the point if he wasn't listening to me and I wasn't going anywhere. Plus I had wasted all of my energy trying to get him to release me.

Instead of letting me go he held onto me and we sunk to the forest floor and he pulled me closer to him but loosened his grip on my arms.

"I'm sorry Shayna, I really am."

Purposely looking away from him, I could slightly make out Pansy's house from where we were above the tree tops.

"I hear you, now can you please let me go and give me my wand back?" I asked impatiently.

"Look Shayna," he stopped mid-sentence and shook his head, "nevermind…"

I know I should let curiosity get the best of me, but I couldn't help it. "What?"

He allowed me to turn around and look at him face to face. He never looked me in the eye until I nudged him a little to see if he was still with me or not and he sighed then looked me dead in the eye. "Break up with Blaise. He's no good for you."

That does it.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me who I can and can't date! Especially since I was thinking about doing anything remotely romantic with you when you totally and completely fucked everything up including my heart!" I blew up, and he deserved it and I had every right to.

He did nothing but shake his head obviously annoyed and handed me my wand. "I'm serious Shayna! The kid has…he's…well…it's just not right to be with him!"

I groaned and took my wand and headed for my things. "Whatever, Malfoy just shove off already you're obviously lying or you could give me a legitimate excuse to straight up explain to me why you think the one guy who's been there for me when things turn up wrong and treats me right, is a 'bad person'." I stormed off clearly ignoring my screaming conscious that reminded me about my earlier encounter with my boyfriend. I kept giving myself excuses, it's not like he took his sexual frustrations out on someone else while he's with me officially.

Draco came jogging after me. "You had better listen to me LaCroix or you're gonna regret it."

I whipped around and pushed him hard. "You know what I think? I think YOU regret it! I think you regret doing what you did with Pansy and THAT'S why you're so obsessed with the fact of trying to get Blaise and I to break up so bad because now you know you fucked up royally and that you're too late so now you just want me to break up with him to make you feel better well you know what? I'm not! You're out of your mind Malfoy! You can't even admit to your feelings or your faults or when you're wrong. You're a liar and a cheat and a whore all you think about is yourself and your stupid reputation. The only reason anyone respects you is because they're afraid of what your _daddy_ will do to them! Grow the fuck up Malfoy or better yet, grow some fucking balls."

With that I ran back off into the woods towards Pansy's house leaving Malfoy speechless just as I had hoped. I had finally ended it or so I believed. I gave him a piece of my mind and let a load off of my shoulders just like I had intended. I felt liberated.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the 6<strong>**th**** Chapter installment guys. Special thanks to Faith (LovetobeFaith) for rattling my cage about getting my ass in gear to upload this chapter already. Don't forget to review PLEASE it would mean so much and help with constructive criticism. Until then…**


	7. Betrayal

**Disclaimer****:**** NO I do NOT own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy (unfortunately)**

**A/N: I've gotten a lot more readers than I had expected. When you get the chance please visit my profile page explaining this story a little better (THERE'S NO SPOILERS) so go ahead and check that out. ****This chapter by the way has Shayna's point of view and at the end it will have Draco's point of view.**** So please don't get confused. Some parts may be repeated but I'm sure you're eager to know what's on his mind. Pretty please review; I get a lot more readers than I assumed if it sucks just tell me why if you love it just be like "I love it." 3 words SO SIMPLE. I don't like to nag, I just would like to know if it's a worthy story or not thanks.**

* * *

><p>Somehow I made it to Pansy's house through teary eyes and blurred vision. All I knew is that I was determined to get as far away as possible from Malfoy before I went into cardiac arrest. Eventually it dawned on me that I left my broomstick and belongings by the log at the Lake, but I didn't want to risk going back and running into Draco; my heart just can't take it anymore.<p>

I came up on the walkway that led up to the Parkinson's front door. This is the first time I've ever seen it, I've never actually used their front door to get inside their house and when I think about it that's kind of sad. When I approached her front door it was cracked open and I started to worry. Why would her front door be open like that? It was a little suspicious to me so I had my wand in hand and crept inside the manor cautiously.

As I made my way upstairs to her room, I passed each door and hall with silence. The more I studied my surroundings the less invaded the house seemed to be. The only problem was that the house was way too quiet; there were no elves in sight. The manor is usually crawling with them so that you could hear their little foot-steps prancing up and down the hall and their hushed conversations to each other filling up the hallways.

I made my way to Pansy's room when I heard loud noises and a couple of crashes. Instead of busting down her door foolishly, I stood my ground and listened closely before throwing myself into action. The tension was causing the blood in my body to boil with anticipation. My heart sounded like that of a drum in war. After a few moments passed I heard Pansy scream and I broke. I lifted my foot rammed her door wide open with all my might and with my wand at the ready I called out to Pansy.

What I witnessed should have given me a heart attack the way my luck has been running lately. Pansy had screamed alright but for an entirely different reason than for what I had obviously assumed.

I had walked in on the classic "best-friend-with-my-boyfriend" scenario. They stopped, stared at me in disbelief and dismounted each other. Both of them hustled to gather their clothes and yank them back on. Like that would do me any good by now…

"No-no! By all means finish up you guys! Don't stop on my account…I wouldn't wanna leave you two all sexually frustrated or something. That would be just freaking awful you know?" Wherever this brave nonsense that was falling out of my mouth was coming from, I had absolutely no idea. I was having a hard time _breathing_ more or less processing what the fuck was going on.

"Shay baby, stop it's not like that—"

"Oh shut the hell up Blaise! What is it with men and their damn excuses?" I started to pace back and forth beyond furious and furrowing my brow contemplating what the hell I was going to do next. A part of me wanted to murder them both and the other just wanted to break down and cry already. This wasn't the best week if you didn't happen to notice and this? This is just the icing on top of the bloody damn cake!

"Look Shayna," Pansy started and I wasn't in the mood to hear it either. I glared at her menacingly.

"No _you_ look, you stupid slut! I tried to fix our friendship and for nothing if this is how you fucking repay me! You're just a little attention whore that only cares about herself! You miss Malfoy so damn much you have to prey on my boyfriend cunt?"

She folded her arms and waltzed over to me with a mean and determined look on her face. I clenched my fists trying to refrain from decking her in the face. Why I was holding back I had no idea, I had every right to let my temper get the best of me right now.

"Maybe if you knew how to keep your man happy he wouldn't have come running to me!"

"Hey," Blaise interrupted, "That's not what the situation was!"

"Fuck the situation Blaise whether it was or wasn't the case! And Pansy that's just your stupid vagina talking, you should try using your brain once in a while if you fucking had one…"

She balled up her fists this time and she quaked with fury but I stood my ground. It was either this or the fact she knew I knew how to fight that kept her from swinging at me.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Shayna. I'm not a slut you were just too much of a fucking pussy to give it up to your man so someone had to!"

I raised my hand at her but I couldn't bring myself to do it so I yelled at the top of my lungs and punched the wall next to me. What the hell am I still doing here? I ran out of the room and to the closest fireplace I could find. She didn't have to tell me twice to get out, I felt like if I stayed there any longer one of my blood vessels would pop.

"Shayna wait!"

I whipped around to see Blaise and my heart started to shatter into tinier pieces. I held my wand at his throat as my eyes darted around searching for Pansy in case she decided to counter attack me while I wasn't paying attention, she's a little sneak like that. Luckily for her, she was nowhere in sight.

"Don't follow me…or I'll hex you until you bleed," my voice sounding like daggers trying to get my point across; sharp, deadly, and serious.

He stayed quiet, I backed up slowly and then sprinted into a nearby room, locking the door to make sure I was safe inside and that no one could hear me because I knew any second now I was going to break down into tears.

I started to hyperventilate so I panicked and grabbed a handful of powder, throwing it into the fireplace I yelled out the first place that came to mind.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

Stumbling out of the fireplace, I sprawled out on their marble tiling which was icy cold to the touch. I covered my face and allowed all the choked back tears to come pouring out now. I didn't care if Malfoy or anyone else in the house saw me at this point, I was done. My emotions were shot and I was feeling like I finally hit rock bottom. Now I was truly alone, and why I decided to run to Malfoy's place I had no idea, I had a feeling…just not an idea.

My body was heating up and fast. I could feel myself growing tired and start to black out before I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and carry me off. I nuzzled myself into his chest closing my eyes and tried my best to breathe when I felt us collapse, probably on a bed because I could feel the bounce.

"Shayna," he said calmly which partly made me feel guilty about the fight we had not an hour ago, "what happened?" He sat me up gently and started rubbing my back to comfort me.

Struggling to open my eyes, I rubbed them and rested my head on his shoulder and fought back the urge to sob again. Like anyone I hated admitting when I was wrong and I hated feeling weak.

"You were right…you were right the whole time about Blaise."

He shifted a bit then pulled back from me so he could see me face to face but I quickly hid into my arms afraid to see his expression and hear his mocking tone tell me, "I told you so." Especially after what happened between us before, now I feel like utter crap.

"What happened?" He asked concerned. "Did he hurt you physically?" I felt his hands trace my arms then land onto my hand where I punched the wall.

"No," I muttered, "I did that myself, I punched the wall instead of punching Pansy in the face." He stared at me unmoving, "I caught him with Pansy! I knew you and her were having problems. I didn't know it was about being faithful…and Blaise! Don't you think you could have been more specific about the warning?" I asked accusingly fighting back the oncoming tears from escaping. This was drawing on long enough; nothing was more embarrassing to me than crying about something I should have gotten over already. Obviously they aren't worth it, but I think it's more of the fact my best friend betrayed me that hurt, or the fact of how perfect Blaise seemed to be. I guess the lesson ties in with the whole 'don't judge a book by its cover' nonsense.

I peeked up from my arms to see his expression and he actually looked a little confused.

"I caught them _fucking_ Draco! Merlin, how slow can you get?"

"I know what you meant!" He snapped. "So what now then?" He pressed which to me made it seem like he was urging me out already. Can't say I blame him after I exploded on him earlier and the fact that he ended up being right all along, but I wasn't wrong either! Was I?

Feeling a bit on the spot, I shrugged. "Why, are you kicking me out already?"

He shook his head fast, "No! Of course not…you can stay as long as you'd like…I guess."

A smile spread across my face and to my surprise he returned it. He motioned to the bed. "You can stay here in my room if you like."

Now that I wasn't cowering behind my arms, I gawked at his elegantly decorated room. It's been years since I've actually been in here at all. When we were little I remembered the room being in a childish shade of red and now it's a beautiful shade of royal blue. The four poster bed had to have been a California King sized mattress, go figure; he was a spoiled one. It was high off the ground and had jet black satin sheets, how fitting. The rug looks like it's never been touched which is hard to keep up an appearance like that seeing as it was the purest white I have ever laid my eyes on. The fireplace was huge and was made of marble as well, shying away from the classic brick look. His balcony overlooked the forest and you could see a perfect view of the Lake which now lay still, reflecting the full moon that peaked in the sky. In the corner of the room was a large grey and beige couch with a coffee table placed in front of it with a glass chess board resting atop. The only light he had in his room was the grand chandelier dangling from the 9 foot ceiling that had strings of sapphires clutching each light.

"Wow," I murmured and he caught my reaction with a smirk and shrugged as if it was nothing too extravagant or irregular for him, which it probably wasn't.

"What were you expecting? Red walls and a rocking horse?" He teased as if he had read my mind.

I simply rolled my eyes and sat up right on his bed. "Well your room may be all grown up but you're still an immature prat."

"Ouch," he faked a pained expression and lay back on the bed next to me.

"You're a shitty actor you know."

"And you're a hard-headed irritating head-strong stubborn annoying manipulative bitch," he smirked devilishly and switched positions so he was on his side facing me. It's like he's egging me on.

I squinted at him and cocked my head to the side, "Thanks, you ass."

"I wasn't finished…you're also beautiful, intelligent, witty, outgoing, fun, ambitious, and…" He sat up this time and swiftly closed the space between us. My breath caught for just a moment and I know he sensed it because his smirk of triumph gave it away. With his hand he traced the side of my face and down to my lips; I was very still. "…and kissable," he whispered while leaning in and it took every conscious part of my existence to push him away from me just a little. I quickly scolded myself subconsciously for even thinking about _wanting_ to kiss him. It just wasn't going to happen, not after all that's happened.

Shaking my head I looked up at him with a grimace. "Thanks, but too soon Malfoy, I'm not exactly looking for a rebound…I know those come easy to you don't they?" I was half serious and half just trying to get him to admit to thinking more with his hormones than his heart.

He played it off like it didn't matter, of course. "You'll warm up to me soon enough love," he winked at me causing me to groan and remove myself from his bed and sat on his couch. I'm not surprised.

Not long after he joined me but respected the space we had in between each other now.

"You know, I _do_ deserve an apology I believe…"

After frowning and fiddling my fingers realizing he was right, I avoided his gaze and stared at the floor instead nodding. "You're right," I muttered. I hated being wrong especially since I seemed so right at the time! It wasn't like he gave me a legitimate excuse more or less a fair warning.

"How is it when I knew I was wrong and was caught I apologized about a thousand times, putting away my ego and threatening my name (he just had to add that part), but it's so damn difficult for you to just tell me sorry."

Like I said, I hated when I was wrong and once again he's making it so blatantly obvious that I'm in the wrong. What's worse is it's making him look good now, when have you ever known a Malfoy to say sorry let alone put aside their ego. HA! This is insane… What's happening to me?

Doing the best thing I could think of I eliminated the space between us this time and grabbed his hand, placing it in mine in a more caressing way than intertwining fingers like a boyfriend and girlfriend would because we are definitely anything but that. Still avoiding his gaze, I just held his hand and took a deep breath before starting, "I _am_ sorry Draco, I just didn't know how to say it ok? It's just…it was hard to believe that Blaise could be capable of something like that because no offense compared to you he seemed so perfect," I felt him cringe at that and I wondered, " I know you tried to warn me and I thank you for that it's just given your history it's hard to trust you too."

I felt him sigh and he placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so that our eyes met. His expression displayed compassion and understanding, something I've never seen before in my life and believe it or not I was taken away. "I understand Shay, and I'm sorry. I don't blame you for not trusting me," he put more space between us now and looked away; a part of me felt a little down that he didn't try anything this time like he normally would have.

Why am I encouraging these feelings again? I'm just setting myself up for more disappointment. You'd think a girl would learn…

"Will I ever be able to trust you again? I mean ever?" In some ways I didn't even see the point in asking, or if it even mattered anymore. But some impulsive part of me just wanted the satisfaction of knowing.

He shrugged indifferently then smirked, "I'll let you know the next time I feel like having a shag if that's what you mean."

I slapped my forehead and groaned loudly, "You're impossible!"

"Whatever are you talking about? You swear like you've never been in the mood before…" He laughed defiantly which made my blood boil.

The feeling in my cheeks turned warm as I started blushing and I tried my best to conceal it. The last thing I wanted him to know right now was that I was a virgin otherwise I would never hear the end of it. I turned away and bit my lip willing the color in my face to return to normal, chanting in my head for the embarrassment to disappear.

"What's this?" He mocked, "Why are you blushing?" He purposely turned me around so I could face him and I pushed him hard hoping he would let me go. I don't know why I bothered anymore, I knew I was strong but these guys always had some type of iron grip.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

".Merlin. Are you serious Shayna?" His mouth forming a perfect O revealing his shock and awe.

He wasn't helping the situation, I could feel my face get brighter and brighter. "Am I serious what? Nothing, just quit it!"

"OH BLOODY HELL! YOU'VE NEVER HAD SEX BEFORE HAVE YOU?" He accused as I felt my undoing and mentally sunk inside myself.

Perfect.

I covered my face and punched him in the arm. "Is that a bad thing that I wanted to save myself for someone special or that matters?"

"Awww how cute, perfect little Shayna LaCroix has never been popped!" If I didn't know any better I'd say I was straight up growling at him at this point.

"Shut the FUCK up Malfoy!"

"Wait wait…so you and Blaise…never…?"

"Well obviously not! But it would've been none of your damn business anyway!" I shouted recalling the moment we were just _that_ close. Luckily I did the right thing because obviously he wasn't worth me giving away that special part of me, or so I believed.

He took this time to scoot over to me and leaned in real slow to my ear, "I can help you change that."

Shivers started from my neck down and I shoved him a little, "N-No, in your bloody dreams." I cursed the fiery feeling that ignited in the pit of my stomach. Now was not the time for hormones, especially around the Prince of Whores.

"Well that didn't sound too convincing to me," He smirked and traced a path up my arm.

"Fuck off Malfoy you're starting to remind me of Blaise," I mumbled and I finally hit a nerve. He sat back with a disgusted look on his face and sneered.

"Last time I checked I'm not a cheater," he scoffed.

"Why because you openly have sex with people and it's not considered cheating because you don't have an actual girlfriend?"

"Yeah exactly."

"Wow, you are a genuine git Draco Malfoy…"

"Let me ask you this then, have you ever known me to have a girlfriend?"

Where the hell is this going exactly? "No, cuz you're just a typical manwhore!"

He shook his head and folded his arms, "I haven't had one because I've never met a girl worthy enough to date."

"Gee, that had no hint of conceit in it at all…" I remarked sarcastically and he shot me a look.

"No seriously, there hasn't been a girl I met that's even worth dating because I know it wouldn't last in the end or I would grow rather bored eventually. I mean my girlfriend choices are limited obviously I'm not going to date anyone that's a Gryffindor."

"Obviously," I agreed.

"There's just no one worth it in Slytherin, I can give a quick shag here and there but other than that no one is just worth the trouble of keeping a relationship with."

"Not even Pansy?" I questioned, and then I questioned myself the purpose of asking the question. Was it for me or just random curiosity? I hoped I didn't come off as someone digging for answers in places I wasn't meant to stick my nose in.

This time he looked me in the eye and shook his head, "Nope, not even Pansy. Come on even you know how she gets Shayna. She needs constant attention, if I even looked at you—"

"At me?" I felt my heart skip a beat like it actually meant something to me now. It did once but now things are different, I don't know if I can trust him ever again let alone bring myself to let down my walls around any guy. I obviously haven't had the best love life in order to be trusting these days.

He caught himself and cleared his throat, "Well yeah, half the time I was with her you were there too. I mean you guys _are_ best friends."

Damn.

"Were," I corrected.

"But anyway she was a very jealous type and I can't handle stuff like that."

"Well you gave her reasons to be jealous Draco." Idiot.

"If you say so, point is I just appear like a shallow jerk but I'm not I just can't get serious with anyone."

I forced a smile and shrugged. "Well that was educational, " I laughed trying to clear the awkward tension I was feeling and possibly creating, "at least that's all cleared up now."

A few moments of awkward silence passed until Draco cleared his throat.

"So why did you come here exactly?"

I frowned a little, he sounded like he didn't really want me there. "Well honestly…it was kind of on instinct," he tilted his head confused looking at me strangely, "I mean seriously I have no idea why I thought to come here I just DID. I mean you were the one warning me the whole time and it was Pansy and Blaise so I guess I thought somehow you'd understand." Ranting on, I felt a bit foolish because he was looking at me expectedly like I gave him the wrong answer or something.

"You could have gone home you know and owled me or something…" Gee, he was on a roll tonight for acting like a jerk.

"Well sorry I came here instead! If I went home it would have been easy for Pansy and Blaise to show up in my house you know. Pansy and I almost killed each other and then being home alone wasn't exactly my ideal choice…"

The corner of his mouth turned up into a smile catching me off guard, "So you'd rather stay with me than be at your grand little mansion over there?"

This time I grinned to myself and nodded, "I guess I'd rather be miserable here with you than run into Blaise or Pansy…don't let it get to your head sweetheart."

He winked at me, "Which head?"

"UGH!" I groaned and he doubled over laughing away at my reaction.

I started to yawn and stretch so I ran over to his bed and threw him a pillow from the California-King sized beauty to the couch where he stayed.

"So it's late, I'm tired, here's a pillow, your bed is mine. IF I find your little arse A N Y W H E R E in bed with or NEAR me I'll destroy you."

"Sounds like a lovely challenge."

"I mean it Malfoy," I growled. Then it dawned on me. "Ay, where the bloody hell are your parents anyway?"

"Out doing the Dark Lord's bidding," he stated nonchalantly.

Of course. WAIT! That means we are alone…damn it. In some ways this is good, but all I'm feeling right now is regret.

"What's the matter Shay? Now would be the perfect time to pop that cherry if that's what you're thinking. You could be as loud as you please," he teased and I could hear his fits of laughter start to erupt again.

I just blushed and buried myself in his black satin sheets and grumbled. "Just turn out the light and go to sleep or go do something productive will you?"

Silence reached my ears, and exhaustion hit me hard. Although I yearned for sleep my mind was racing. I could hear Draco moving about but I was too tired to even think about opening my eyelids. Eventually I was able to clear my mind of all negativity and sleep finally won me over. My last thought? Here I am in Draco Malfoy's bed with the Slytherin Prince watching over me. Yeah, who'd have known?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Draco's<span> POV**

When I finally made it back to my mansion walking, I stormed in my bedroom fuming, pacing back and forth trying to get her words that stabbed like knives out of my mind.

"Who the bloody hell does she think she is? She thinks she's so damn perfect…EVERYONE thinks she's so bloody fucking perfect! I don't even know why I bothered trying to save her life. Why do I even care? I don't care!" I bellowed and punched a hole in the wall.

My breathing was rapid and I took a deep breath before removing my fist from the hole and calling upon an elf to fix it.

"Yes sir?"

"Fix that bloody hole in the wall and get out of my sight…"

"Yes sir."

Clearly outraged, I continued to pace back and forth and sighed putting my hands behind my head. This is bloody frustrating. "I can admit when I'm wrong…" I mumbled to myself.

"Maybe she's right," I thought.

BOOM!

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud raucous downstairs and I raced to confront it. When I reached the bottom my mouth dropped a little as I stopped and realized it was Shayna. At first I was definitely in my right mind to kick her out, my demeanor changed immediately when I noticed she was crying so hard that she was beginning to pass out.

Quickly, I scooped her up bridal style and she didn't even protest. She barely even looked at me; it was like she looked through me and just nuzzled her head into my shoulder.

I gulped for whatever reason and went as fast as I could up the winding staircase back to my room. She never opened her eyes once and I began to worry inward a little. I pushed open the door that was left cracked open then gently closed it with my foot once we were inside. Being really careful with her, I set her down on the bed with me.

"Shayna," I started softly and she still never answered or opened her eyes. "What happened?" I proceeded to question her and sat her up, deciding to rub her back. I couldn't really think of anything else. It was more of an instinctive move than a decision actually.

She rubbed her eyes in the cutest way and lay her head on my shoulder. Ew, I really just used the word cute! How revolting.

"You were right…you were right the whole time about Blaise."

My first thought was he tried to follow through with his plan and it failed miserably. That pompous bastard, he better not have hurt her!

Then I shifted differently and pushed her away from me so that we were face to face but she just barricaded herself into her arms once again. "What happened," I pressed, "did he hurt you physically?" I searched her arms then found a spot on her hand that was all bruised and cut.

I'll kill him.

She then explained to me that she punched a wall which caught me by surprise actually. Obviously she had a temper so I'm wondering why she didn't wreak hell on Pansy's face.

She still has a weak spot for him I thought.

Then she told me how she caught Blaise and Pansy together. What the fuck? Well I'd rather that happen than what I originally thought. So Blaise decided to involve Pansy now did he? That's just great, what a little side show attraction whore. After he told her she probably threw herself at him knowing her lust for power…so that's why we've been having the problems that we've been having lately. Go figure she'd run to him.

After going off on my thought tangent I must have looked dumbfounded which I was, but not for the reason Shay was thinking.

"I caught them _fucking_ Draco! Merlin, how slow can you get?"

"I know what you meant!" I snapped. I just couldn't believe what was going on. Blaise and Pansy were probably plotting behind my back now that he's told her. But now what about Shayna? She's in even more danger than before…I feel so compelled to protect her for whatever reason. Despite the fact what my father said. How he came to find out I have no idea.

All I know is she can't go home. It isn't safe.

"So what now then?" I demanded; she obviously took it the wrong way by giving me a hurt expression. A part of me felt bad but I quickly shook it off.

"Why? Are you kicking me out already?"

"No! Of course not…you can stay as long as you'd like…I guess."

Truth is I never wanted her to leave, at least I think so. I just know she can't. go. home. I have to say something to convince her to stay or she'll probably run home realizing she made another mistake staying here with me.

I offered up the best thing I could think of, "You can stay here in my room if you like."

She barely noticed she was even in my room and started looking around with an amazed look on her face. I remembered, the last time she's ever been in my room we were just kids and my walls were red and the room was filled with useless trinkets and toys. I teased her for it and of course she had to mock me as always and insult my honor.

Typical woman.

"And you're a hard-headed irritating head-strong stubborn annoying manipulative bitch," I smirked triumphantly.

I lay next to her on my bed while she sat up straight folding her arms, "Thanks, you ass."

Inside my head waged a war between my ego and my feelings. I wasn't used to putting myself out there but she seemed to be able to make me do _just_ that. This was anything but normal for me; things have changed between us so much in the course of a couple of months and it was driving me mad.

I let slip, and spoke my mind besides, Shayna for me? Harmless.

"I wasn't finished…you're also beautiful, intelligent, witty, outgoing, fun, ambitious, and…" without thinking I sat up and close the space between us. I felt her catch her breath and without even thinking I lifted my hand and traced a path down her face and to her lusciously pink lips, finding myself craving them "kissable," I leaned in feeling her cool breath on my face that raised the hairs on the back of my neck feeding my want even more than I could have imagined.

I'm not easy to resist and I know that from experience so I was caught by surprise when she pushed me back. As usual she insulted me and called me a rebound. HA! As if that would happen in a legitimate situation.

"You'll warm up to me soon enough love," I winked and she rolled her eyes leaving my side and retreated on my couch in the corner of the room. Not long after I found myself joining her.

Some part of me just wanted to open up to her and let her know everything, including how I felt. Then it dawned on me, I've opened up to her enough lately. All I've been trying to do is apologize to her and she hasn't even told me sorry once for earlier today.

"You know, I _do_ deserve an apology I believe…"

"You're right," she muttered never once looking up at me and I sighed heavily.

She still couldn't bring herself to say it and it pissed me off! I'm the one who's probably never said sorry once in my bloody life but I was able to tell her sorry a million times in less than a week. "How is it when I knew I was wrong and was caught I apologized about a thousand times, putting away my ego and threatening my, but it's so damn difficult for you to just tell me sorry."

As I turned to look at her, the space between us disappeared and I felt my heart jump in my throat. I gulped to try and put it back where it belongs and get the strange feeling out of my stomach. Momentarily she grabbed my hand and started to caress it gently, catching me off guard but still never making eye contact with me. , "I _am_ sorry Draco, I just didn't know how to say it ok? It's just…it was hard to believe that Blaise could be capable of something like that because no offense compared to you he seemed so perfect," I cringed at this feeling guilty as I did this afternoon during our encounter, "I know you tried to warn me and I thank you for that it's just given your history it's hard to trust you too."

Instinctively I placed my hand under her chin forcing her to look me in the eye this time as I made one last try to mend whatever we used to have. I can feel in the back of my mind and deep in my heart I miss it, that's a lot for me, a Malfoy, to admit. "I understand Shay, and I'm sorry. I don't blame you for not trusting me," I turned away and created more space between us. That was my last try, she could take it however she wanted.

"Will I ever be able to trust you again? I mean ever?"

"I'll let you know the next time I feel like having a shag if that's what you mean."

"You're impossible!" She groaned slapping her forehead.

I teased her about hormones and being in the mood and for once she had nothing left to retort, to my surprise she actually started to blush!

"What's this?" I mocked and turned her around, "Why are you blushing?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

".Merlin. Are you serious Shayna?" My mouth completely dropped. She's a VIRGIN! She's obviously a virgin!

"Am I serious what? Nothing, just quit it!"

I continued to pick on her and I just couldn't help it. It was too good to be true, here she is standing in front of me and hasn't been touched before and I don't even remember when I lost my virginity. Not something I'm seriously proud of.

Then another thought hit me that excited me and made me smile. If she's still a virgin that means she's never done it with Blaise. Thank Merlin.

I was happy partly because I didn't want anyone to touch her. The more I had these thoughts the more I started to believe that I actually felt something real for her. Before it felt more like a growing infatuation…that's why I could never bring myself to tell her about Blaise the right way, more or less take her feelings seriously. And now I'm feeling like that was a foolish mistake.

Just knowing that Blaise never got to her that way made my heart a lot lighter and my lust that much more greater.

I moved closer to her and leaned in real close, making her an offer she couldn't refuse, "I can help you change that."

There was lust in her eyes and uncertainty in her voice, "N-No, in your bloody dreams."

"Well that didn't sound too convincing to me."

"Fuck off Malfoy you're starting to remind me of Blaise," I sat back disgusted.

"Last time I checked I'm not a cheater."

"Why because you openly have sex with people and it's not considered cheating because you don't have an actual girlfriend?"

Why does she have to think so little of me all the time? Because everyone else did. This is why I never had a serious relationship, things never last. Girls are just too damn shallow and the way the wizarding world was playing out these days, no one has time for a bloody relationship. Shay's judgmental attitude is proving exactly why I prefer to be single.

I went on trying to explain to her my reasoning. She just took it all in surprisingly but I still felt like she was just nodding and agreeing like everyone else does in my life.

"There's just no one in Slytherin worth dating."

"Not even Pansy?"

Shaking my head I replied, "Nope, not even Pansy. Come on even you know how she gets Shayna. She needs constant attention, if I even looked at you—"

"At me?"

I felt my heart jump in my throat again the tickling feeling inside my stomach start to tease. Quickly I caught myself, "Well yeah, half the time I was with her you were there too. I mean you guys _are_ best friends." I was proud of my cover-up and felt a little down at the same time. Her expression was expectant as if she was searching for a different answer and part of me wanted to comply and give her what she wanted.

She actually caught me by surprise. The way she spoke to me I felt like she was really trying to hear me not just pretend that she is.

I felt like I could speak my mind more often around her, "So why did you come here exactly?"

"Well honestly…it was kind of on instinct," I looked at her a little confused waiting for a longer explanation, "I mean seriously I have no idea why I thought to come here I just DID. I mean you were the one warning me the whole time and it was Pansy and Blaise so I guess I thought somehow you'd understand."

"You could have gone home you know and owled me or something…" It spilled out of my mouth. I wasn't thinking before I said anything and a small part of me regretted it. Mentally, I scolded myself again for being so vulnerable and having these weak thoughts. I was raised better than this and all of a sudden Shayna decides to enter my world again and flips everything around on me.

"Well sorry I came here instead! If I went home it would have been easy for Pansy and Blaise to show up in my house you know. Pansy and I almost killed each other and then being home alone wasn't exactly my ideal choice…"

I smiled at the thought of her obviously choosing to be with me than in the comfort of her own home. I prayed she didn't catch me smile, Malfoys never smile. "So you'd rather stay with me than be at your grand little mansion over there?"

"I guess I'd rather be miserable here with you than run into Blaise or Pansy…don't let it get to your head sweetheart."

"Which head?" I asked teasing her and giving her a wink. I wouldn't be me without a sexual joke here and there.

Her reaction had me doubled over in a fit of laughter as she groaned loudly. Once I could breathe again she stretched and ran straight for my bed which I had happily agreed in my head to give up to her already. Besides, who's to say I wouldn't join her later?

"So it's late, I'm tired, here's a pillow, your bed is mine. IF I find your little arse A N Y W H E R E in bed with or NEAR me I'll destroy you."

"Sounds like a lovely challenge." I threw back at her.

"I mean it Malfoy," she threatened and I couldn't help but laugh.

We exchanged a few more pointless comebacks and slowly but surely she started to nod off. I walked over to the side of the bed and covered her with a blanket rather than the cold satin sheets, tonight was going to be chilly.

As I covered her I couldn't help but notice how her eyelashes lightly brushed her cheeks and how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping. It was physically obvious she wasn't going through the greatest times. She was forming black circles under her eyes and when she smiled, it seldom looked real. You could tell a part of her was gone away. Father had told me the LaCroix family were sent on a special mission that could take months; she's spending her time off from school all alone. And now this best friend and ex-boyfriend drama.

She's a lot stronger than I take her for.

I found myself lying next to her and wrapping myself around her sleeping form, taking in her natural aroma that electrified my senses. I hate that I started to want her so much before school ended. Two months before that Lord Voldemort had me on a special mission about Shayna and that's when I learned Blaise's true intentions and purpose. The more I studied her the more I fell…

What a fool am I. Now I'm caught between my place as a Death Eater, a Malfoy, and my way of life versus this girl that suddenly has me bewitched. Something in my chest started to ache the more I thought about the decision I had to make.

My feelings were growing more by the day and having her stay over is a mistake, but it felt like anything _but_ that. I'm just a lost cause…

She started to toss in her sleep and when she turned over she ended up snuggling into my arm. I could feel my heart skip a beat and instantly I reprimanded myself.

This is useless…I have to tell her sooner or later. I can't deny my feelings as well as I thought I could. And sooner or later my life would be on the line anyway.

So it's settled then, tomorrow when the time is right I'll let her know everything. I pray to Merlin she will be as accepting and understanding as today.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this Chapter is a little boring, well to me it was, but it all adds up in the end I swear. At least NOW we finally know what's going through Draco Malfoy's mind. Now if only you can put the pieces of the puzzle together. Please Review! It helps me post faster from inspiration and let's me know if I'm actually doing a good job or not! Until then…<strong>


	8. The Letter

**A/N: I know it's been too long I can't even explain what's going on in my life because literally it's been almost every bad or complicated thing that COULD happen in life. Other than that my pregnancy is going fine :) if anyone cares. But enough of that, I knew it's been too long so this chapter is a little short. If I kept going with it, it would be way too long and take even more time. So here it is: the 8****th**** chapter installment of Compatible Origins. Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days now since I've been here at the Malfoy Manor. After the first night my final decision was that I'd rather be here at Draco's than alone at home and vulnerable. I wasn't trying to run into Blaise and Panzilla anytime soon…or at all for that matter. My only problem is I should at least check to see if the house is in one piece, not to mention check for the post my parents should have sent by now.<p>

Staying with Draco has been pretty ok. He's left me alone for the most part which I love. I can tell he's been careful with his words and actions; I don't think I could have asked for more from him. Although, I can't tell if he's doing this out of respect or because like me, he has no idea of how to deal with what's going on in life anymore. Either way I enjoy the personal space. I feel like it's just the best thing for me right now. Besides, if Draco was to actually talk to me, something tells me I wouldn't still be here…or maybe raped.

Such wonderful thoughts I have.

A voice rang softly from the other side of the door. "Shayna?"

I was still in bed avoiding the imminent fact that I would have to get up eventually and face the day. The issue at hand is that my plans did not include Draco. Things would only get awkward between us, and that's my professional opinion.

Reluctantly, I sat up in bed and waited for the sudden blood rush to even out. Once I knew I could balance myself well enough, I trudged over to the bathroom to check my reflection in the mirror. The girl staring back at me looked like a ghost with lopsided hair. Sighing, I flattened it out with my hand, and then threw soap and water on my face, attempting to both freshen and wake the hell up.

"Shayna?" I paused half expecting him to give up and walk away. "Shayna," he called again more firm this time, "I'm coming in." The door creaked open slowly.

And so it begins.

Walking back towards the room with an attitude I asked, "What if I wasn't decent and you just decided to invite yourself into my room?"

"First of all," he sauntered over with that familiar cocky look on his face, "it's my room." I rolled my eyes as he continued, "And second, it's only a matter of time before I lay my eyes and hands on that hourglass figure."

"I don't know whether to be disgusted at the thought of you touching my body or flattered that you think I have an hourglass figure," I laughed. Deep down, I was flattered by the disguised compliment but still revolted.

He just smirked in return, "You should feel bloody honored."

We shared a laugh as I made my way to the couch to sit; Draco sat right next to me.

"So what is it that you want exactly? You're intruding on my self pity time," I joked.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to have angst around here! No, I came because I wanted to give you a breakfast buffet in bed," just as he finished a parade of house elves came pouring in carrying all sorts of food.

A large length-wise table appeared and the elves set down the cornucopia of breakfast delights. French toast, pancakes, waffles, cereal, fruits, eggs, I even spotted a fresh steaming T-bone steak.

My mouth dropped in awe. He had rendered me speechless and he was very entertained by this.

"T-this is totally unnecessary," I began but he wouldn't have it.

"On the contrary, I think for a start, a big healthy breakfast is exactly what you need."

"Big is an understatement! The way this looks, I won't be keeping my hourglass figure for long."

He laughed awkwardly, "Actually, with your permission of course, I was hoping I could join you?"

My heart fluttered for whatever stupid reason and my composure changed completely. He was being sincere and this time I could see it in his eyes. It's like his walls were down and I could physically see the hope he felt emanating from inside. Something changed in him and I can feel it changing me too. And here I thought being in his presence was going to be awkward…it's not the first time I've been wrong.

"Of course," I smiled and I could feel myself glow, "you didn't even have to ask you know."

"I figured that I'd try being nice for once." He explained while grabbing two glasses and gesturing towards me. "What would you like to drink? There's apple juice, milk, pumpkin juice, lemonade, water, coffee, orange juice—"

"Orange juice is fine," I interrupted. If I let him go on any longer, I was afraid of standing there all day listening to every type of drink in the world! Plus, I was hungrier than I thought.

I served myself some freshly made fluffy pancakes with a side of strawberries to start. Then I tried the steak and eggs which was delicious! The last thing I could fit was an English muffin that had some questionable ingredients on it, but the taste was incredible.

We ate side by side in silence, and sat that way too without saying one word. Surprisingly enough I was content with his company alone. Being wary about life as I knew it, I decided to end it on a good note.

"Well thank you for that…"

He just smiled at me with a gleam in his eye that I couldn't quite get used to. "Of course Shayna."

Biting my lip in contemplation, I headed towards the oversized boat of a bed. "Well I'm off to bed now," I blurted out.

"Oh no you don't," he exclaimed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "No more moping in bed!"

"I don't mope…I sleep! It helps…"

"No, not anymore."

I folded my arms in frustration and disbelief. After such a nice time there he goes trying to kill it again like he always does. "Um excuse me but who the hell do you think you are? You're not the boss of me Draco Malfoy."

"Well you are in my house," he retorted.

Frowning at the comment he made, I realized he was right. What the hell was I doing here? I am such a coward, hiding behind Draco and his fancy mansion. I need to go home.

He noticed my frown and returned it, as if he was reading my mind. "Oh, Shay I didn't mean it like that, stop being so dramatic!" He paused, "I mean…I don't want you to leave."

Looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes, I could see pink in his cheeks and the way he clenched his masculine jaw. He was avoiding eye contact with me.

He's embarrassed.

Clearly satisfied, I smiled and shrugged. "Alright then, I won't leave."

"You won't?" He asked, confused whether he had heard me right or if he was imagining it.

"Yeah, why not? I mean I have nothing better to do. Besides , you're acting…different," (like nice) I thought to myself, "I'm wondering what other surprises you have in store."

Half smiling, he nodded and cleared the table with a snap of his fingers.

"Well first I'll let you get ready, preferably something sexy and skin tight please," I gagged at this," and then I'll take you out."

"Ha!" I challenged. "To where? Diagon Alley?"

He faked an expression of being appalled, "Of course not! Just…somewhere."

I wasn't going to bother prying it out of him because I wasn't in the mood, and I wasn't stupid. He's strong willed and stubborn, so am I. We would end up having a pointless argument until sundown if I kept trying to get information out of him so I gave up. I might as well humor him and see where we end up.

"Whatever," I sighed running my fingers through my hair, "I have to go home then to get some clothes. I'm not going out in _your_ hideous wardrobe."

"I'll go with you then," he confirmed holding out his hand for me to take completely ignoring my insult.

He's just going to keep an eye on me and invade my space all day isn't he? "I can go on my own you know." A part of me did actually feel more comfortable having him come with me, but I couldn't let him know that.

The look he gave me made me feel as if he could see right through me. "I know, I just don't want you to flake on me."

As I shook my head and gave him my hand, it felt like a jolt of electricity sparked between us both.

* * *

><p>Either I've been asleep too long, or this Floo Network is starting to challenge my ability to balance.<p>

We both made it to my room which to my dismay looked exactly the same as I had left it; messy and lifeless. At that moment I wish I had never told my house elves that it wasn't necessary to clean my room. It's silly how such trivial things like the misplacement of a desk chair can trigger such emotions and make your heart ache.

While Draco took his time snooping around my room (which for some reason I didn't seem to care), I hurried over to my desk internally chanting and praying for there to be a thick letter with my name on it from my parents.

Once again I was sorely disappointed.

I felt a presence on my back and a firm grip on my shoulder that followed. Sighing, I avoided looking at Draco's sympathetic expression, assuming he had one. If he did have that dreaded look on his face, not only was it something I was not used to, but it would break me down and show emotions I did not want him to witness. I had too much pride and I didn't want this moment to be held over my head in later years.

He must have understood my silence. I felt him retreat to the door, "I'll be around…I'll let you get ready. Just come get me when you're finished here." His voice was solemn but I was grateful for his understanding.

As a Slytherin and a LaCroix, you are not meant to spend your energy on such silly emotions like sadness, regret…and fear. I was raised to show indifference and embrace solitude, probably to prepare for moments like these. But I'm a human being and I have a breaking point. What's ironic to me is no one understands that better than my old nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

I took a long relaxing shower and settled on a "casual sexy" outfit. A dress seemed like too much since I had no idea where we were going, and skirts weren't exactly my thing either. Hey, when I said I was going to humor him, I meant the whole deal not just blindly going wherever he leads me. Something told me that it would have an amusing outcome in the end.

The outfit I chose was my silky black v-neck shirt. The back was all see through lace, and the front was eloquently designed to look like a corset. I can't deal with skirts so I settled on a pair of black skinny jeans that had ripped horizontal slits from the top of my thigh leading all the way down the pants legs. I couldn't decide on shoes with heels or not because I didn't really know where we were going and Malfoy didn't hint that we were going anywhere that required to dress up or formally, so in the end I chose my flats that were from Mexico. They were velvet black material with a diamond heart on each side of the shoe.

Ok I admit it, I was trying to dress up a little to impress Draco but why shouldn't I have a little fun? I think I deserve it. Additionally, I always have my wits about me it's not like I'm going to slip up on the emotional scale; right now they are being occupied worrying about how my parents well being are. I did a turn in the bathroom mirror analyzing every inch of me until I was satisfied with the result.

Realizing that I've taken at least an hour or so, I rushed out of the bathroom pondering what Draco did to keep himself preoccupied for the while I've been gone. Right when I was about to reach my bedroom door to call on an elf to escort him back to my room, I caught sight of a flap of an envelope peeking out from underneath my pillow.

My heart jumped in my throat and I raced over to snatch it out from its hiding spot and tore into it. As fast as my sudden relief came, it faded. It wasn't from my parents, but from Blaise of course.

I sighed frustrated and threw it back on the bed for a second, then curiosity got the best of me so I picked it up once more and began reading it.

_Shayna,_

_ My love, _(what a kiss ass)_I am deeply sorry for hurting you…I had a bad judgment call I know that please forgive me. I can't just give up on you so easily, forget what Pansy said she means nothing to me and she's obviously not a good friend after all you've done for her and for her to stab your back like that. _(Is it just me? Or is he pinning the whole thing on her, whether he's right or not…chickenshit.)_That's not the only thing I'm worried about though, I know you've been staying with Draco and honestly I couldn't find the words to say it but…with him you're in danger! Think about it, the day in the train on the way home? It wasn't an accident…_(wait, how did he even know about that?)_you need to get out of there as soon as possible! You're special Shay, you're not just anybody you're about as important as that Potter kid. For Merlin's sake Shay get out of there as soon as you read this before Malfoy—_

"What the bloody fucking hell is this?" Draco yelled as he snatched the parchment out of my hand, giving me a paper cut in the process. Instinctively I shoved my finger in my mouth and resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

"Hand it over, Malfoy I was reading that!" A part of me was suspicious, and a part of me saw right through Blaise's little act to kiss ass and try and get me back, I wasn't born yesterday.

Draco's eyes skimmed over the letter and instantly he ripped it up and set it aflame in the air, letting the ashes float all around us. Hatred and confusion were clearly written on his face.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"I did you a bloody favor Shay, he's just trying to win you back I can see right through it—"

"Because you're the expert right? I mean look at how many hearts you've broken I'm sure Zabini's picked up a thing or two from you."

He quaked with anger and grabbed both of my arms pushing me up against the nearest wall so that all his body weight was pressed into mine. "Don't you start pulling that bullshit with me Shayna! I know you're smarter than that and you know better, he obviously knows if you weren't home that you'd be with me! So now he's trying to sabotage the relationship we have now in order to win you back!"

For a moment I lost what anger and fear I had for him; it was when he said 'relationship'. My breath caught against my own will and my heart suddenly beat to a different sort of rhythm.

He saw the change in my face and the look in my eyes and in turn it changed his expression. "How far did you read into the letter? Don't lie." His voice had no hint of threat in it but never had I heard him be so serious before in my life, as if the wrong answer could send me to Azkaban just like that.

Still, I gulped and lied of course, "Not very far…up until he said being with you is putting me in danger."

Studying my facial expression, I don't know what in him decided I was telling the truth but he did and he nodded letting me go. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you if I did…" He kept his close proximity and rubbed the spots on my arms that he gripped tight, his touch surprisingly searing my skin. I hoped he didn't notice.

"I-I'm fine…" I didn't look up at him because I felt myself slipping and that's the last thing I wanted was to complicate things.

He must have noticed my discomfort because I could see his smirk out of the corner of my eye and he leaned in close enough to where I could feel his breath on my face and with his hand he placed it gently underneath my chin and tilted my head up slowly. "By the way…you look delectable."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah that's right I ended it RIGHT there. So oh well too bad review PLEASE I beg of you. I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I found another story line I was getting into for another new HP MalfoyxOC character story so maybe I'll even upload that one, but I warn you I like diversity so it's not going to be anything like this story, maybe even darker. Either way thanks again for being so patient and please don't kill me x). Until next time!<strong>


	9. Give Me Just One Night (Pt 1)

**A/N: I know it's been long but be happy it's here! To this chapter and the title, I dedicate the song "Una Noche" by 98 degrees (it's super old I know but it reminds me of this chapter!) for this new installment. So I recommend you look it up, you may or may not like it but it's catchy I had it stuck in my head thanks to this chapter. BUT ANYHOW…enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Even though the letter Blaise sent me was obviously written to make him look good, a part of me was still skeptical inside. Luckily though, I wasn't in the mood to let it bring me down. Today I promised myself I would try and have a fun filled time even if it's with the one and only famous arse, Draco Malfoy.<p>

Still not revealing the day's agenda to me, Draco had called on one of the squibs that the Malfoys housed to take us into town. I'll admit I was surprised, being such a stuck up pureblood I didn't think he would want to associate himself in a Muggle population unless he absolutely had to.

"Town? As in…where the muggles are?" I questioned.

Giving me his answer by rolling his eyes, "Well what other town would I be talking about that's a short enough distance for this moron to take us to?"

"Be nice," I whispered. The poor man that served them was within earshot.

Obviously frustrating him, Draco sighed and folded his arms. "Fine, but no more stupid questions…it's starting to annoy me."

This time I rolled my eyes and playfully punched his arm. "Watch it Malfoy, I just wouldn't expect _your_ kind to even want to lay eyes upon a Muggle population unless they are all being tortured."

He raised his eyebrows, "Last time I checked sweetheart, my kind _is_ your kind…and besides how do you know I haven't brought you to come help me hex a few people? I am bored after all."

Knowing he was just kidding, I ignored the malevolent comment. "Oh now I'm boring you?"

"That's not what I said, LaCroix."

Today was definitely going to be a memorable one.

* * *

><p>I've been into town a few times before, but not this side. The places I've visited were a lot more secluded and this part of town was more like a bustling city. People were in such a rush they barely noticed us; thank Merlin because watching Malfoy try to fit into the Muggle world was just awkward and such an eye sore.<p>

"I just want to find a bloody place to have some lunch," he groaned pushing past a couple who gave him an evil glare and muttered under their breath.

It's been a while since breakfast and my tummy was starting to grumble too. "Let's just eat there," I pointed to a simple looking café, the problem was that it seemed really crowded. Even a can of sardines would give the little place an applause for fitting so many persons past capacity.

Malfoy gave me look, "You must be joking. I wouldn't be caught dead in there."

"Honestly, I didn't think I could catch you dead here either, but I think if you keep it up the way you're acting the Muggles could arrange that." I smirked.

"As if these useless people have anything on me," he stated as he brushed off his shoulder from the previous encounter with the couple.

"Well where are we going to eat then? You suck at planning dates…" Please Merlin, tell me he didn't catch that last part please. What is with me lately? I'm letting my guard down more than I should and it's like word vomit keeps pouring out of my mouth.

His eyebrow cocked, "Date you say?" He finished by wrapping his arm around my waist encouraging my hormones to rage and my heart to flutter.

"Don't get cocky Mr. Malfoy, it slipped out of my mouth."

"Just like eventually I'm going to slip you out of those clothes."

Evading his comment on purpose, my focus changed to a beautiful little diner. My attention wasn't completely caught because of the scenery, what really had me were the singing waiters and waitresses. It was unlike anything I've ever encountered before at least. I mean I've had waiters and waitresses sing to me, but they were also crazy so I didn't consider it the same.

"Oh let's eat there?!" I begged excitedly. "It looks adorable!"

He had a small grin planted on his face. I could tell a part of him felt too good, or too upper class to want to be involved with a shanty little restaurant like that but I guess he just couldn't tell me no. "Alright, but only because it turns me on when you beg like that."

"Does everything we talk about have to be turned into something dirty?"

He shrugged me off and smirked, "It comes with the package love."

We both had salads to start and I settled on a Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo because when it came down to it, I had no idea what half the menu was and I enjoyed anything with chicken in it. Draco wanted the Tri-tip Steak. Go figure.

If I could describe the diner well I'd say it was definitely from another time. It didn't seem like the ordinary restaurants around town, this one seemed…retro? I mean even I know for a Muggle place it went back in time with all the colors and retro style booths and stools. The checkered pattern against the wall screamed 50's. The fire truck red colored seats looked like a scene from my parent's moving pictures of the day they first met back home. Not to mention the employees pale pink and blue outfits.

Draco noticed my little distractions and turned his attention to the employees. "Those colors together are just ghastly."

Laughing, I took another sweeping gaze not thinking much of it, "It's just an old diner, this is what things used to look like back then in the Muggle world Malfoy."

"Well they certainly are lost in time then. It's been a few decades or so," clearly he wasn't getting the idea.

Trying not to slap my forehead in frustration I put my hands together in a professional manner and turned to him, speaking slowly so that he could understand…hopefully. "The kept an old 50's look for this diner, it's a _theme_ Draco. Like the theme for the house of Slytherin is a snake? Do you get it now?"

He just grimaced at me feeling insulted because I basically called him slow. After sneering he snapped, "I know what you meant! I just think it's a little silly that's all."

I couldn't hold back anymore so I just laughed it all out. It was cute the way he got frustrated and flustered because he was trying to fit in a world he definitely wasn't used to with people who are entirely different than the ones he's usually around in morality, as well as class.

His cheeks started to turn red, "What in the bloody hell are you laughing at LaCroix?"

Instinctively I grabbed one of his hands and caressed it, "It's just adorable when you get all upset like that I guess and watching you try to fit in and comprehend what goes on in the silly Muggle world."

He was about to protest thanks to the encouragement of his ego, but he let out a breath and succumbed to a sincere smile and continued to stare at our hands which I failed to realize were still enfolded together.

"Anything to make you smile, Shay."

Just then an upbeat fast moving song played loudly out of some box like contraptions mounted on the walls frightening us both into letting go of each other's hands. It was a song I'd recognized before from my parent's old albums. I hadn't realized what the name of it was until everyone dressed in their pale blue uniforms broke into dance and sang along to the song.

The Twist.

"What in Merlin's name is this?"

"Your parents never listened to this type of music before?" I asked loudly over the chaos so he could hear me.

He shook his head disgruntled in reply then I frowned a bit and sighed. I guess my parents were just diverse like that; even before they had me and joined the Dark Lord they were always traveling the world. I've been through a few picture albums or two to know that. They would have never told me otherwise.

"I love this song!" I yelled at him and couldn't stop my body from moving along to the beat. When my eyes met his he had a smug look on his face, clearly amused by my sudden outburst. I stopped dancing and felt the blood rush to my cheeks in embarrassment.

He shook his head and moved closer to me to try and talk over the loud music. "Don't be embarrassed, I think that was pretty cute."

Hearing him say it made my cheeks warm even more and my heart flutter. What was wrong with me? There are just certain lines that shouldn't be crossed whether I'm just humoring him or not…I'm losing sight of the truth here.

* * *

><p>After lunch, we walked around going into each and every one of the stores on the streets. There were a lot of hidden treasures in little places like "Mike's Junk". It was a little old antique store, one of the most adorable places I have ever seen.<p>

While snooping around through every little trinket they had, I stumbled upon an old charm bracelet that I instantly fell in love with. I guess Draco could see the adoration in my eyes because once we left the place, he grabbed my hand and placed it upon my wrist.

"Draco," I gasped, "did you even—"

"YES, LaCroix! Of course I payed for the bloody thing," he answered me before I even finished.

Once more I twirled my hand and watched the charms glisten in the setting sun. I loved the way the light moved across them all making them come to life. It was something I could sit there and admire forquite some time.

Being completely unaware of Malfoy's proximity to me, I looked up into his eyes and genuinely smiled for the first time in a long while. "Thank you, Draco." I whispered.

I could feel his cool breath on my face, sending shivers down my spine. Praying that he didn't hear my breath catch, he simply returned a smile and took my hand into his. Before I knew it, he was dragging me into another direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked, totally off guard.

"I thought I saw Potty and his two kiss-ups."

Great. Moment killed. Thank you STUPID Potter and thank you Malfoy.

While shaking my head, I reluctantly followed. I can imagine why Malfoy wanted to chase them, any good intel on the Golden Trio and relaying the information back to Voldemort is like receiving a promotion. Something I knew Malfoy lived for.

Feeling uneasy about following them, I yanked back on Draco's hand. He faced me, annoyance etched in his face probably from me delaying time he could be using to eavesdrop on Harry to talk to me instead.

"What is it LaCroix," he groaned and I shook my head in disapproval.

"We are having such a great day, do we have to let them kill it?"

His face twisted into confusion. Placing both hands on my arms and pulling me close to him he whispered in my ear, "I promise this day isn't over…let's just follow them for now and see what we can get. No more than five or ten minutes and we will leave."

He sounded sincere in his offering and when I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, they shone with a look I had never seen before. I could feel myself giving in already and sighed. "Alright."

Without even hesitating, he pulled me along with him winding through and dodging muggles like the plague. Trying to keep up but stumbling here and there, I wished for this goose chase to be over already. I knew I was going to regret it eventually but the hope in his voice and the look in his eyes got me, something I should _not_ be proud of right now.

"Oof!" I came crashing into Draco's back and he immediately hushed me. He wasn't paying attention, but I brought my hands up behind his neck in a choking motion but decided against it; wouldn't want to attract unwanted attention. Besides I have all night to kill him.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him. We stopped next to an alleyway by a bush that was tall enough to hide us both. The streets were still busy, so we were easily concealed but Draco pulled me into the bushes with him.

"They're in the alley talking, shh!" He hushed me again. I responded by elbowing him in the stomach.

He released his breath and covered up his moan of pain and glared at me. I shrugged innocently as we both got down to business and steadied our breaths to hear better.

"Just tell us Harry! If you think it was important, whether it was a dream or not, it may still mean something," I could hear Hermione pleading with him.

"Yeah Harry, you can trust us," Ron's voice rang loud and clear.

"Shh!" Hermione scolded Ron, "Not so loud Ronald."

"Maybe here isn't the best place…" Harry started.

"Well, what was the jist of it about then?"

"What does jist mean?"

SLAP!

"Ouch, 'Mione! It was just a question!"

"A stupid one! Just let Harry finish, will you?"

"Well…I-I had a dream. It was weird, Voldemort needed something important. Rather, _someone_ important. Like, to fulfill his purpose and continue his legacy…"

I faintly heard Draco gasp and caught a glimpse in the dark of his muscles tensing. Thinking nothing of it, I listened closer. This was some juicy stuff…sounds like this person was pretty damn important to the Dark Lord and I'm wondering why I've personally never heard of it before.

"What do you mean Harry," asked Hermione. You could tell she hated being confused and given on half information. "Go on then, who was this person?"

Hearing Harry take a deep breath, he continued. "I'm not sure. It was a girl though I know that much. She looked vaguely familiar too like I've seen her around before."

"Let's leave…now," Draco abruptly interrupted my eavesdropping and I stared up at him confused.

"Why? It was just getting to the juicy part—"

"I promised no more than five minutes, so let's go then." He urged in a suspicious and demanding manner.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I pushed him aside and took his spot closest to the trio. "You said five to _ten_ minutes, so let's make it ten and then we'll leave."

"Shayna please," the desperation in his voice got to me. I whipped around looking him over cautiously. The desperation echoed in his expression. With the way his eyes started to glow in the twilight, it was hard to neglect them.

"What's going on Draco?"

"Nothing," he stammered, "I-I just...let's not ruin this night alright?" He half begged and I groaned, believing him and jumped out of the bush.

"Fine, you're right. He probably had a wet dream about the Dark Lord anyhow," I joked but didn't receive a laugh. Deciding it was useless and that this night officially became awkward, I just started walking in one direction with Draco lazily tagging along at my side.

I absentmindedly played with my charm bracelet while trying to figure out why Draco had such a sudden mood change. Yes his behavior was suspicious, but what did he know that I didn't? I hated being left in the dark. Still fiddling with my charm bracelet, I realized this was going to become a new habit, I knew already.

His face was hard in deep concentration. I was just about to snap him out of it when he looked up and pulled me into another direction entirely.

"Where the bloody hell are you dragging me to now, Malfoy?"

He looked back at me with mischief in his eyes and smirked. "You'll see…"

Grunting, I followed him just like I always do so foolishly. I wasn't even paying attention to my surroundings. At the moment, I was too distracted and focused on how my heart was behaving. Beating rapidly like it was, in and out of sync. To top things off I had this rush of excitement and longing flow through me, more unwanted feelings inhabiting my body. All these mixed uncalled for emotions.

This has to stop.

Maybe just for one night? I could pretend. It wouldn't hurt would it? I mean, I deserve this attention I'm getting. At least I believe I do. It may be from the last person on earth I would expect it to be from, but it was still something I know my heart needed in the end. Or is this my way of making excuses?

'Just don't over think it Shay,' I thought to myself. 'You're doing it right now…just stop it! Don't think! Don't think, don't analyze…just do it. Just run off of impulse and tomorrow you can decide the right thing to do.'

I'm going crazy.

We finally stopped in front of a tall building. It had no name on the front which seemed pretty stupid to me, but it was definitely the tallest building in this whole city; just looking up at it, seemed to loom over the others like some impending doom. I was mesmerized and turned to Malfoy with a puzzled look.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going inside," he simply replied and pulled my arm once again through the shiny revolving doors.

"Wewhatwaithuhusinsidewhere?!"

"In plain English, Shay." He threw back at me unaffected but I just sighed heavily feeling defeated. If I wanted this to go smoothly, I might as well blindly follow him like an idiot. No struggle, no fights. No comments, no frustrations. Then I remembered this is how I should be reacting anyways because I promised myself I would be impulsive this evening. It's proving to be a lot harder than I previously anticipated.

Inside, the first floor seemed pretty plain but extremely busy. There was so much foot traffic you had to weave in and out of people in order to get to where you wanted to go. Security was lined up at the elevators and at the front desk, as well as the information desk. I wondered what kind of building this was that needed so much protection.

Instead of taking me to the elevators, Draco headed for the stairs. The stairwell was empty and when we looked up, it seemed to go on for miles.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm walking all the way the hell up that thing," I gave him a look.

He smirked and pulled out his wand. "Oh please, don't underestimate me."

I grabbed his wrist and hissed, "Are you mad? We're not supposed to use magic outside of school!"

"Merlin you're such a goody two shoes," he scoffed at me and shook me off. "You forget, we have friends inside the Ministry of Magic now. It's not like they are going to expel us if that's what you're so concerned about."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded in agreement. He had a point, but I did value school, just not for the reason he was thinking.

"Fine," I sighed and grabbed his hand. In one moment we were at the first floor, the next we were at the top in front of a door that read 'DO NOT ENTER'. There was an additional sign on the wall next to the door that read 'OFF LIMITS TO GUESTS'.

"You're not plotting my death by pushing me off the ledge up here, are you?" I was teasing him, still unsure of why he decided to bring me up here in the first damn place. That's when part of me started to believe my joke.

He exaggeratingly rolled his eyes and shot me a sarcastic stare. "You are one paranoid person, Shay." He chuckled and kicked the door open proudly.

I hesitated but followed him cautiously out onto the roof. My eyes darted here and there; maybe I was paranoid? Could you blame me? I think it's safe to say I've been through a lot, even before this silly summer happened. I believe I deserve the right to question every little detail of each circumstance that comes my way.

Yeah I sound just like a super paranoid freak.

Impulsiveness. Embrace it, live it…just for today that is.

"Shay? Are you just going to stand there like a creeper or are you going to join me and have a look at this view?" His voice boomed, throwing me out of my personal revelation.

The roof was wide and vast, revealing how big this building truly was. Even the railing seemed pretty kept up for a building I'm sure has been here for years at a time. Free of rust and sturdy to the touch, I leaned against it in the same manner that Malfoy was and gasped.

The landscape at night was beautiful, no, stunning! There weren't any words to describe it. I've never seen city lights sparkle in such a way before; thousands of lights dancing to their own rhythm in this hyperactive city muggles call home. The height of the building was so extensive, everyday city sounds were like a small hum from where we were. With the full moon in the distance adding to its wonder, it was the perfect display of tranquility.

"Wow," I breathed in awe.

"I know."

"I can't believe I haven't been here before…I used to come to town all the time."

The side of his mouth turned up into a grin, "_You_ used to come into town?"

"Hey, you're not the only one that gets bored once in a while."

He simply chuckled at my response. "I used to come up here all the time. It's a very quiet and peaceful place to be versus the world we live in." I immediately thought of The Dark Lord and Mr. Malfoy; the two most influential people in his life, the main reasons for his stress and angst.

"Don't think your parents would be too happy knowing you were here," I commented matter of factly.

"That's exactly why I haven't told a soul," he sideways glanced at me. There was something disconcerting in his stormy gray eyes. Anyone could tell he was having an internal battle with himself, over what I had no clue.

"So then why bring me up here?"

He had a Cheshire grin as he shrugged, "I dunno. Probably because I fancy you," he winked down at me and I rolled my eyes. "But honestly, I've never brought anyone up here or even let anyone this remotely close to me and my own world. Not even Pansy," he added. I had totally forgotten about Blaise and Pansy thankfully until he mentioned her, but his words had an effect on me. He mostly ever only spent time alone with Pansy and the fact that he hadn't even shown her this meant a lot to me for some unknown reason.

It took me a moment to realize that our arms were touching; I was too busy admiring the spectacle before me to pay any real attention to personal space.

Noticing where my attention now landed, Draco wrapped his arm around mine and intertwined his fingers with my own. I swallowed, hoping he didn't notice and a small smile played upon my lips.

"Don't go trying to make me fall in love, because it won't work." Why did I say that? Why the hell am I even giving him the satisfaction of assuming that's what I'm thinking of right now?

As if my words were some kind of magical command, he placed his hand on my lower back and pulled me closer to him in one motion. With a sharp intake of breath, my heart began racing and my thoughts jumbled. Knowing he heard me, a smile of satisfaction reached his lips. I could feel his sweet breath splashing on my face as he leaned down and traced his lips from the corner of my mouth to my ear and whispered, "Give me just one night, and I'll easily change that." His velvety voice sent shivers down my spine and a flood of electricity sparking all the way through to my core. I bit my lip to avoid sighing.

With all the will I had left in me which to my surprise wasn't enough, I stepped back and narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm giving you one night, but I promise you nothing is going to happen." While crossing my arms I stuck out my hip to let him know I meant business. Inside, I prayed it was convincing because I wasn't even convincing myself and that worried me deeply.

Laughing at my reaction, he shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "We shall see LaCroix, but remember…the night is young, and I'm barely even started."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know. I stopped it right there, I had to or this chapter would be too long for me and you too I'm sure. I apologize it took so long for an update but I hope you enjoyed it. I know sometimes I have fluff here and there but think back to Harry's dream, what does it mean?! Please REVIEW, praise or criticism is greatly appreciated either way. I'll be trying to update weekly at LEAST. oh btw...Happy Thanksgiving (assuming you celebrate it)<strong>


	10. Give Me Just One Night (Pt 2)

A/N:** Yay for an update that I completed entirely on my phone. I tried to edit it so please ignore the dire mistakes. It's late and I was determined to finish this. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Primadonna giiiirl, yeah…all I ever wanted was the world! I can't help that I neeeed it aaall, the Primadonna life the rise andfaaaaall."<p>

"Seriously, LaCroix? I mean don't get me wrong, the song fits you perfectly…but why the hell are you singing in the first place?"

I rose reluctantly from the feathery lounge chair that sat on the big oak patio and strutted over to Malfoy. He was nose deep into the grill, focussed so hard on that T-bone that I started to giggle to myself. It's a sight for sore eyes that's for sure! Honestly, I didn't even know he could cook.

"Because I sing when I'm bored. By the time you're through with cooking dinner it will be breakfast time," I teased.

He grumbled, "Well no one said you had a pretty voice, so stop singing."

My mouth fell a little as I faked a pained reaction. "How rude, are you saying I can't sing?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying." He smirked up at me with a burnt steak on the grill in front of him.

"At least my singing is better than your cooking…"

He glared at me, but this glare was playful. I couldn't help but hunch over in laughter as he stared incredulously at me, shaking his head.

"I know, is it bad that I had the elves plan a back up dinner?" He hastily removed his apron and threw his cooking utensils on the ground in defeat.

As I stood next to him, I nudged his arm. "You had a 'back up' dinner?"

He sighed, obviously annoyed that I kept rubbing everything in. I will say that this definitely is a change, in both of us. This whole day has been a surprise to me, and I'm sure it has been for him too. I never expected to become this close to him before, or ever for that matter.

"YES! Because I wanted…I wanted to impress you by cooking a meal from scratch. But who am I kidding? My parents always have the house elves do everything, so naturally I know how to do nothing."

Whoa. Wait a second…whoa.

I bit my lip, that unexplainable feeling was starting to return and I couldn't help but smile at him. "So…you were trying to impress me?" I kept my gaze to the side so that he couldn't see the excitement shining in my eyes, because I knew it was there against my own will.

He pulled me to him with both is hands around my lower back and I tensed up, folded my arms in front of me to create _some_ sort of personal space. It was for my own good and sake of sanity. Seeming uneffected by my reaction, he traced patterns on my back, purposely trying to break my walls down.

"Yes, I was. Did it work?" He asked me softly and I could have sworn I felt my knees buckle.

Giving in just a little I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Maybe a little…"

"Just a little?" He leaned in and I realized he was staring at my lips and I couldn't help but catch a glance at his too. They were perfect. Full, and parted…and searching for prey.

I bit my lip again, harder this time to shake my hormones back into their dormant state. I placed my hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. "Don't push it, Draco." My inner personality had an evil satisfied smirk; obviously proud of myself for holding back the way I did because Merlin knows how hard it was!

Realizing it's time to release me, he sighed but his famous mischievous grin was still plastered on his face. "I think I'm getting a lot farther than you think." He crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wall behind him. Damn he looks fine when he does that!

Gah! I can't give in now, that's exactly what he wants. It's too easy, and I'm not Pansy, and I'm not interested. Not after the bullshit I've been through, I'm done playing games.

"And what the bloody hell makes you think that?"

"Because you called me Draco…not Malfoy," he had a sincere smile that I rarely ever see and once again I was entranced. And once again he was right.

Damn you! It's on good sir, it's on.

My cheeks began to flush and I trudged over to the patio table. "Whatever, let's just eat dinner already."

I could hear him clap his hands in victory behind me as I mumbled a few curse words here and there.

* * *

><p>It was midnight, the witching hour and the crescent moon was high in the sky. The reflection of it glittering off the lake made the whole scene look that much more intimate. A cloudless sky topped the perfection off; the only thing left that I could do besides stare, is sigh.<p>

We couldn't sleep so Draco and I decided to take a walk around the lake. Feeling a piece of clothing being wrapped around my shoulders, I turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks," was all I managed to say. I was distracted to say the least. So much has gone on this summer and all this pressure weighing in my mind. Is there no relief? When is all this stress going to let up and let me be?

"Shay," the angel's voice chimed, breaking me from my depressing thoughts, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, of course." I turned my back to him and sat on the log I always end up relying on when I come to the Lake. The same one that holds so many memories.

Feeling the wood shift a bit, I knew he was sitting right next to me. Not being able to focus, I avoided eye contact with him before I became even more disembodied with myself. Lately, he's had that very effect on me.

His hand found his way around mine, "No, I mean honestly. How do you feel? About everything..."

Finally turning to meet his eyes, I could sense the concern in his tone and see it in his composure. He actually did care. "Honestly, I don't know. My whole world pretty much flipped upside down. My parents have a 50-50 chance of returning home, Blaise taught me not to trust anybody, my best friend is a slut..." He stayed silent, patiently waiting for me to finish. "I just, I thought this was gonna be a great summer and it's anything BUT that."

His hand squeezed mine and it brought a smile to my face. "I am truly sorry Shayna. Things will look up though," he tried reassuring me.

I scoffed, "How are you so sure?"

"Because you're not alone...I'm here, right next to you. I'm here listening to you, I'm here for you."

'Don't go making me fall in love!' I yelled angrily to myself, subconsciously of course.

Fuck. These are the moments of silence after something sweet and deep has been said where you kiss. Quick! Do something Shaynaaa, distraction!

"Um, w-what about you? I know your life isn't a piece of cake either."

Really? That's all I could come up with? E for effort, F for creativity, and A fucking plus for at least stalling and keeping the conversation going.

He simply shrugged. "Same shit, different day. You and I both know my father is never satisfied with anything I do. I doubt he would even be satisfied if I was Voldemort's golden boy, he always wants so much more. And things as a future death eater aren't exactly easy either, but that's a whole other story there.." He trailed off in deep thought. Good, he distracted himself even more for me.

"You shouldn't give a fuck what your father thinks."

He laughed and looked at me like I was Mad Eye Moody. "He's my father, Shay."

"I know but, you don't deserve all the pressure...especially when you try so hard to please him."

"I don't do it just to please him, I do it for me," he stated frustrated. I knew he was just trying to convince himself that's really what's going on.

"To prove a point to him. He's your father, he should understand."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair signing and I couldn't help but inwardly swoon. I returned the action he did for me earlier and squeezed his hand.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

This is it.

He's leaning down to me, and I find myself leaning into him. I don't remember when his hands ended up cupping my face but I definitely allowed it. His breath splashing me with life inches from my lips.

Then I saw him.

"Son of a bitch..." I muttered, catching Draco off guard.

"What did-" His eyes followed the direction that my gaze was in, and we both saw it. He came and went in a flash, but I know what I saw and I know Draco saw it too.

Blaise.

The little troll was spying on us. When I saw him, he did kind of have an awestruck look on his face. But when our eyes met, it's as if anything good left in him evaporated into thin air. I could almost sense the darkness envelope him, and he wore the most menacing grin the could send chills into the bravest Auror's heart. For a moment I was surprised, but that fleeting feeling was replaced with anger and vengeance.

"FUCK YOU BLAISE! SON OF A WHORE-" I was cut off by Draco embracing me tightly.

"Shayna stop, he's not worth your time." Was that worry in his tone? What's there to worry about, I will murder that little fuckass.

"No! FUCK that, spying on us like a little barn owl I will KILL him!" Blinded by fury, I started to storm off in the direction we last saw him, but I was stopped once again from Draco hoisting me over his shoulder.

"Malfoy if you don't put me down RIGHT now I swear to Merlin you will suffer the same fate as him!"

"I'm not doing this _against_ you LaCroix, I'm doing it to help you for your own good!" He yelled angrily at me.

Momentarily after, my lips became sealed. He's right, I had already forgotten seconds before this mishap that we shared a moment, a _real_ moment...we were about to kiss.

A huge part of me had deep regrets but the logical part of me, that I at least think really mattered, was thankful. I wasn't ready for this! How can I be? I mean if I'm feeling anything for him it's a lonely rebound thing and old buried feelings trying to resurface. It's nothing more. I know it's nothing more.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Draco's room, he set me down gently. My tantrum had subsided a while ago, in fact I'm surprised he didn't put me down back then. He was probably afraid of me fleeing back to finish what I hadn't even started yet.<p>

I forced myself to look him over and I bit my tongue. I guess I was throwing such a fit that I gave him a head full of disheveled hair. Finding my thoughts starting to wonder, I assumed my defensive crossed armed stance and supported my weight on one foot.

"Look," he started, being the first to break the awkward silence,"don't think I don't understand how you feel. I get it. You're hurt. But you can't spend all your energy hating him, he will use it against you." He stated matter of factly.

Rolling my eyes in reply, I nodded my head. "I know you're right, but it's not easy. And about before that-"

He silenced me by pushing me against the wall with his body pressed to mine. With a sharp intake of breath, I tried regaining composure but in one swift move he managed to annihilate my mental walls of defense leaving me to my natural instincts.

Not good.

I knew he knew exactly what he was doing because my ragged breathing initiated a smile of victory. He pushed back a strand of hair behind my ear then leaned down and kissed me below it. That did it, I tried hard to fight back the moan and ended up purring lightly instead. He let his hands run down my body and rest on my hips. He pulled me further into him and I could feel him growing against me and I gasped.

He leaned down and whispered into my ear,"I would never do anything to hurt you."

That's not the first time I've heard that.

With whatever self preservation I had left; which was very little I assure you, I made a weak attempt to retaliate. Limply, I laid my hand on his chest and nudged him backwards; if you could even call it a nudge.

"T-then what do y-you want from m-me?" I somehow managed to stutter out.

His lips were inches from mine and I never remembered craving someone so much. It's like all the heat radiating from my core surged throughout the rest of my body and wouldn't rest until it got what it wanted. Instinctively I licked my lips and heard him breathe harder.

While holding both sides of my face firmly he peered into my eyes and for a second I was completely lost in a stormy gray sea. I breathed heavily and slowly he started to back away from me. His eyes never left mine but I noticed the familiar confliction mirroring through, the same look I often saw him wearing every single time he looked at me.

My hands fell loosely at my sides as I watched him retreat. He slipped his hands in his pockets and forced a no-effort smile at me.

"Good night, Shayna." He did a complete 180 and strode off in a fast paced manner.

He left me, sinking down to the floor with my back still up against the wall. I felt as if I was having an out of body experience and I didn't know what to think. Hell, I _couldn't_ think. I only had one clear thought echoing in my mind.

I'm in serious trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed that! I try to foreshadow here and there but anyway please review and or rate, I will update when I can but I greatly appreciate reviews! Thanks again, I stress that I completed this on my phone and I confess it's not easy so cut me some slack lol. Now good freaking night!<strong>


	11. Inevitable

**A/N: I am excited about this chapter because it marks a turning point. I hope you like it too! I did this whole thing allllll freaking day from my phone so bare with me if there's mistakes. It's a bloody phone. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>This is the most awkward situation I have ever been in.<p>

It's been three days and I have been avoiding Draco like the plague. I even moved rooms; the elves knew where I was, but I'm sure he didn't. This is making me crazy, the feeling I'm getting isn't helping either. I just can't deal with this right now, I have a lot on my plate as it is.

I should go home, but I can't. It's better to me knowing that Draco is at least somewhere in the house than being in mine feeling utterly alone. Besides, what if I ran into Blaise? He wouldn't dare step foot in here, but he likes to sneak into my house.

"Miss LaCroix?" I jumped, startled by the house elf.

"Yes?"

"Master Malfoy is gone." I felt my muscles relax as I sighed in relief.

"Would Miss like some breakfast?"

"Hell. Yes." I smiled down at the little creature. The downfall to hiding? Starving.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, I pretty much forced and elf to play wizard chess with me. It was pointless, I had to teach the poor thing how to play. After two long and gruesome hours, she <em>still<em> didn't understand.

Wandering aimlessly, my mind was in a jumble, walking through these endless halls that once felt like a sanctuary that now serve as a prison cell.

What the hell is wrong with me?

It was hard to focus, all these emotions were hitting me at once. All revolving around one concept...

At the end of the hall, I noticed a door was cracked open and a bright light shining through. Honestly, I'm surprised I registered anything at all. My mind was anything but focused.

Pushing the door open slowly, it was a pretty unkept office. I immediately knew who it belonged to though, Lucius. All these papers both blank and furiously written on lay in a mess on the desk. File cabinets and drawers lined the walls, some locked up tight, and others wide open revealing another mess of papers.

One piece of parchment caught my attention. It had only one word on it, nothing else.

_Shayna_.

I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things, then I rustled through the rest of the papers. Why is my name on a piece of paper? Just a coincidence, but curiosity got the best of me.

I found nothing.

All I found were battle plans, and an odd schedule? One I knew wasn't Draco's or Lucius. Lucius was always away and Draco doesn't like studying Dark Arts when he doesn't have to...he's lazy and hates school I know that much.

_Crash_.

My heart jumped in my throat. He's back, and close.

I threw the papers back in a jumbled mess. It's not like anyone would know, it was already a huge mess.

As I ran back to my room, I kept looking over my shoulder every once in a while to make sure I wasn't being followed. A few more corners and I was home free, in the clear!

As I rounded the last corner with my room in plain view, I realized my door was wide open. I stopped right in my tracks. Did I leave it open like that? I'm sure I didn't. That could only mean one thing...

Slowly, I crept backwards and back towards the hallway I came from and to the stairs.  
>1...2...3, I counted every step down, 4...5...6...7, <em>creak<em>!

You have to be bloody kidding me.

"Shayna?"

YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

"Yeah," I swallowed, my body refusing to turn around.

"Come here." Normally this would sound like a demand, but I could sense something different in his voice. He seemed on edge about something.

Reluctantly returning to him, I forced myself to look into his eyes and slapped on a fake smile.

"What's up," I asked him in a low voice. Barely realizing he had a house elf in his hand, dangling in the air by his slave shirt.

"Did you see who went into my father's office?" His tone was very serious and threatening. The problem is, I wonder if he knew it was me and was trying to catch me lying.

Then the strangest thing happened. Draco didn't catch it, but the house elf signaled me to not reveal myself. My moments stall caught Draco off and he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Well?"

"No, I have no idea who has been in your father's office."

"Alright then," he glared at the elf and threw him out of my room," I will deal with you later," he called out to the poor creature. He then turned to me without looking me in the eyes,"See you."

My mouth sort of dropped,"That's it?"

"Well yeah," he scoffed,"to be honest I thought you would have been gone by now."

Ouch.

"Oh so you want me to leave then?" I raised my voice and he whipped around to face me with a troubled expression.

"No, that's not what I meant..."

"Then what did you mean?" I was fuming. How could he act so bipolar? He wanted me so bad one second and my trust, then the next he's being indifferent and couldn't care less!

"Shayna, it's not smart to be here with me..."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" I yelled at him.

He simply ignored me and meant to leave me in my room alone, but I was faster. Pushing past him, I kicked my door shut loud enough to hear it echo on the hallway. I crossed my arms to show him I wasn't moving aside either.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"No, Draco! Not until you tell me what's going on, why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything Shayna, you're being dramatic." He was blowing me off...again.

"No, don't you dare do that to me." I pushed him against the wall furiously and took him by surprise. "Why are you being so bipolar? One minute you want me and now I'm like _nothing_ to you?!"

He sneered," I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop pretending like the other night didn't happen! It happened! Even I don't want to admit it to myself but I have, it happened ok?! And as much as I want to deny it, I can't anymore! I don't know what's going on with me...my feelings are so freaking strong for you right now-"

"Shayna don't..." He started and I stopped him by shoving him back into the wall again.

"Don't what?! Stop pushing me away! Stop being such a bloody coward!"

"I'm not being a coward! I'm TRYING to do what's best for you!"

I laughed sarcastically,"How do you know what's best for me?"

He huffed in frustration and gripped my shoulders so we were at eye level. "Shayna, I am no good for you!"

I heard his plea but I didn't believe him. He sounded sincere in what he was telling me but I couldn't pretend anymore. I have been holding back, lying to him, lying to myself, pretending this WHOLE time! Not anymore.

"I don't care...you let _me_ be the judge of that," I said fiercely with much determination while staring deep into his eyes. I wanted him to know I was serious, that I meant everything I was saying. I'm done hiding my feelings and denying them, I want him to stop denying them too.

I guess it worked because his next move completely caught me off guard.

He pulled me to him and in one swift motion his lips came crashing down onto mine. They were even better than anything I had imagined. At first it was rough, probably due to our fight, then it turned into a soft and gentle, passionate kiss.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snaked mine around his neck. He nipped at my bottom lip, begging for an entrance in which I gladly obliged.

He forced me to walk backwards, never once leaving the position we were in or parted away from my lips. I backed all the way until I hit a hard object just behind my legs.

Draco gently pushed me down onto the bed behind me and lay across my body. We cupped each other's faces for a moment, breathing heavily.

"You don't know how much I want you," I whispered as I closed my eyes.

He laughed lightly and kissed me softly before answering,"I care about you, so so much, Shayna." My heart skipped a beat and there was no way I could stop from smiling. "I want you to be mine," he whispered in my ear and kissed me down my neck.

I moaned and bit my lip. "I _am_ yours." I wrapped my legs around his and swayed my hips into his, causing him to echo my moan. "Take me," I whispered in his ear and nibbled on his lobe.

He sat up and pulled me firmly onto his lap. His shirt was off in seconds but he slowly lifted mine off above my head with my bra, letting my hair fall and drape my bare breasts. He looked me over, taking me in and I let my hand trace him down his chest, to his pants as I worked them off painfully slow.

"Tease." He muttered and I smirked.

He lay me back down onto the bed and placed a light trail of butterfly kisses from the sweet spot underneath my ear, to my neck, to my breast, and down to my navel before stopping. I gasped and instinctively arched my back. After he unbuttoned my pants he yanked them off and threw them onto the floor with his.

As he parted my legs, he crawled between them and back up to me, kissing me softly. I could feel his thickness resting on my core and I moaned his name. He reached down and caressed me softly, causing me to become increasingly wetter by the second and I breathed hard.

I reached down and grabbed his quivering member before fishing off his boxers. He groaned into my neck with each stroke I gave, I smirked and bit his neck lightly.

He smoothly pulled down my panties and I swallowed. I wanted this so much, I want him so much. I want to be trapped in this moment forever.

I had shut my eyes tight and it worried him. "Shay...are you sure..."

Cutting him off with a passionate heated kiss, I cupped his face so that he was inches from mine. "I am ready, Draco."

Before I could finish, he thrust himself into me and I inhaled sharply. It was bittersweet; my core ached with need as the passion pool began to fill. I craved every inch of him and willed him with my hips to drive deeper.

His pace was teasingly slow, out of respect and fear for hurting me. I could handle it, and my patience was wearing thin. I arched my back and rocked my hips with his indicating him to move faster.

He gripped my waist and pushed harder into me while groaning in pleasure. My breath hitched and I bit my lip; it hurt so good.

His hands traveled up my body as mine raked down his back. A sensual moan erupted deep from within him and I licked the crevice of his neck.

He massaged my breasts and my eyes rolled in the back of my head, "Oh Draco," I panted which initiated him to pick up more speed.

This is it.

My body and soul felt connected into one. It's as if the planets were perfectly aligned and the universe was at its greatest moment. My body was filling up with heated love from my core to the rest of aching limbs.

Each thrust brought us closer to the edge. I could feel him as well as feel me; we were one. We were bonded perfectly, this was perfection.

All at once, the pool of passion tipped over; overflowing, spilling our love onto the ground. I arced my back as he groaned and let himself go as deep as possible into me; in the same moment I let out something between a scream and a moan as my toes curled and my vision blurred.

As the moment faded away, we released each other and collapsed beside one another.

His hand found it's way around mine, and my fingers were intertwined with his. As our breath began to steady, we realized we didn't need words to understand what the other was thinking right now. This moment was still the moment. Perfect bliss.

* * *

><p>I don't know when we exactly fell asleep, but we were quickly woken up by the sound of a big booming voice.<p>

"Draco!"

Draco snapped up straight, jumping out of bed and hurriedly threw his clothes back on. It didn't take long for me to register what was going on.

His parents were back.

At least his father was. I joined in on getting dressed, and in the middle of it we turned to each other and laughed.

We are still in the moment.

In just my shirt and panties, he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me softly. I could feel my cheeks warm as I looked up into his eyes; those beautiful blue and grey eyes.

They seemed to shine, something new, _someone_ new was staring back at me...and I think I loved that person.

Love.

Is this love? It feels like I should define it that way. Even still, I wonder if he feels remotely the same. But in his eyes, I feel like even if it were true, the words weren't necessary.

"Draco, are you in there?" The footsteps were gradually getting louder.

Draco ran to the couch in the corner as I jumped into my jeans, giving myself a burn but giggling past it anyway.

As soon as I was finished with the button I flipped my hair hoping it wasn't as messy as I imagined it and the door flew open.

Mr. Malfoy had a surprised look on his face when his eyes met mine and I smiled sheepishly. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad you're home safe. Hope you had a nice trip?"

Being polite to him felt alien to me.

"Hmm," he looked me up and down with an unsatisfied look on his face and nodded before turning to his son. "Why didn't you answer me Draco?"

"Sorry father, guess I didn't hear you."

Lucius gave him a venomous look and swiveled back to me. "Nice to see you dear. You look well. So sorry about your parents, but someone had to do it."

What an asshole.

I bit my tongue and he continued. "No matter, I'm happy that you are here. Keeping each other company, brilliant! I hope you do stay until your parents return?"

Knowing better than to look at Draco for an approving answer, I cleared my throat. "That is most generous if you."

"It is, isn't it. Draco! Come. We have important matters to discuss."

* * *

><p>Hours seemed to have passed. My lower half finally stopped aching, but I sure as hell couldn't stop smiling.<p>

I was waiting in my room hopelessly for Draco to return, but he hasn't.

What the hell could he and his father be talking about? Death Eater preparation? I know he's meant to get the dark mark soon...

Then it dawned on me.

_"I'm happy that you are here...stay until your parents return..."_

His words kept replaying in my mind and I thought of the paper in his office that had my name on it.

I jolted up and headed out to his office. Sure eavesdropping is bad, but something told me the way he looked at me to Draco and the way he made a point of being secretive had something to do with me. If it's about me, don't I deserve the right to know? I think I do.

The closer I got, the faster my heart pounded against my rib cage. I almost forgot the way until I heard voices coming from one of the halls. I inched closer and closer.

The office door was ajar and I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear Draco and his father clearly.

"Father, with all due respect, it's not that simple."

"But son you already have half the job done!"

"And to carry it through?! It's NOT that simple!"

"Of course it is, I can tell she's already eating out of your hands my boy! This is your chance! Make me proud...it's your time to make a name for yourself and stop embarrassing us..." He spat at his son.

My heart was drumming so loud, it was becoming harder to hear their conversation, or maybe it was my nerves that were doing this to me. Either way, I didn't like where this was going. I swallowed hard waiting for Draco to speak.

Draco sighed heavily,"What do you want me to do?"

I took a deep breath to try and steady my heart, but nothing in the world could prepare or calm me down from his father's answer...

"_Finish_ her..."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this took all morning, it's currently 2:40am! DEDICATION people! The least you could do is review, did you like it?<strong>

**As for the lemon scene, I hope I did it justice. I wrote it the way I did because its portraying a love making moment. Not just sex, besides it was her first time!**

**So this is the part where you review, ok thanks and good night!**


	12. Compatible Origins

**A/N: Lucky you, two chapter updates in two days, HA! Well I tried to make this one short and a no cliff hanger. Please REVIEW, maybe you knew this one was coming? Maybe you didn't...and maybe you want Shayna to side with someone? Or give in to her fate? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...in a review. Thanks and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.<p>

I rummaged through the closet as I separated my clothes from the clothes Draco bought me and let me borrow. From this moment on, I wanted nothing to do with that little conniving snake! I know what I heard, and I also know that this means Blaise was right the whole time.

He wasn't trying to just simply win me back; he was seriously looking out for my safety. Blaise Zabini was right this whole entire time; every stupid childish warning, that dumb letter, him stalking me. His only fault? Infidelity. Can you blame me for not believing him though? I'm done playing the blame game though. My life is at stake.

Throwing the last bits of my belongings on the huge pile I created on the bed, I frantically searched the room for the rest of my keepsakes. As I looked around, I realized that it seemed as if a deadly tornado ran through this place. I don't know how much time I had; I'm sure both of the Malfoys had no idea I was eavesdropping, but I'm not risking sticking around to find out either.

Being so nervous made me lose my mind. I was halfway into shoving a shitload of clothes into my bag when I realized: Hello, I'm a witch! Make this shit magically fit!

"Shayna?"

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

This can't be happening. Why am I surprised? Nothing works out in my favor. Obviously.

In a flash, all my items were packed and I jumped on the bag hoping it wasn't too obvious. Who am I kidding, with my jittery reactions and nervousness I am _beyond_ the point of obvious.

"Oh, heh…heeeeey there…you…" I smiled nervously and twiddled my thumbs; I could feel myself break into a nervous sweat.

He cocked his head to the side and shook his head like I was crazy. "Are you alright? You're acting weirder than usual…which is weird, because you're pretty odd to begin with."

I narrowed my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out. He seems normal, nothing really seems different. A part of me was starting to think that maybe he wasn't going to listen to his father and be like 'OFF WITH HER HEAD!' But what am I trying to prove? He doesn't love me, and he does everything in his power to try and please his father.

I'm so screwed.

"Yeah I'm fine I just…I just want to be alone? I don't..I don't feel very well." My eyes were shifty. In the back of my mind I was attempting an escape plan in case this was it, right here right now. The moment of truth.

"You're not pregnant are you," he whispered to me and I glared daggers at him. Are you kidding me?

"One: I better not be, Two: It's way too soon to even tell if I was, and Three: I take birth control." He smirked at me yet again and I sighed. "NOT FOR THAT REASON! To regulate my period."

"Gah! I don't need to hear that!" He faked a barfing noise and hunched over.

"Well, you were giving me that look…" I muttered and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What are you sitting on?" His eyes were glued on the bag that looked like a squished piece of clothing underneath me.

"Huh? What? Me? Oh well nothing." I tried to scoot on top of it more to cover it, but I know I revealed even more of the packed bag. My things were so tightly jammed inside that I knew it looked like a very awkward booster seat.

"Yeah you, who the bloody else would I be talking to?" He rolled his eyes and stepped closer to me.

I stepped back. He frowned. Everything started to click.

His face fell even more as he swallowed.

"Shayna," he whispered to me and I hopped off the bed with my bag in hand knowing that the jig was over.

"Stop. Just, don't say anything," I forced the tears that were swelling up in my eyes to stay, and it hurt. But not as much as my heart.

"Please just—"

"No, I was a fool. We both were. Of course I don't mean anything to you…of course you were just trying to please daddy," I spat at him as realization kicked in.

"NO! Let me explain!"

"_Stupefy!"_

He fell to the floor stunned and I let the tears flow freely as I sank to my knees. My spirit was broken once again but I shook my head hard. I've been through so much, and each day is becoming harder. But I am also becoming stronger. Something also tells me that this is only the beginning.

So I picked my head up and fiercely dried my tears. I flung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Draco's broomstick from his closet. As I pushed open his balcony doors, the wind blew hard in my face and caused the curtains to flap wildly. It made my hair come alive and dried the remains of my tear stained face.

I mounted the broom, but I turned back to him before taking off.

"Goodbye Draco."

* * *

><p>I know I had to hurry my arse up and all, but flying was the dumbest idea EVER! When the wind kept bitch slapping me in the face, it should have been a sign. I'm pretty damn sure I could make more time walking slowly than attempting to fly back to my house. In fact, I think I'm drifting backwards! Damn you wind, damn you timing!<p>

Giving up, I landed in the middle of the forest. I knew my way well so I wasn't worried about my location. I was extremely upset and stressed, so I also decided to ditch Draco's broomstick. What if it was enchanted or something? The last thing I want is for him to find out my whereabouts.

FUCK!

That's another thing. He knows where I live; all Slytherin Death Eater Voldy Evil People do, so where the hell am I going to hide? My parents are gone. I'm on my own.

I'll figure that out when I get home. Right now, I need to head back, search for letters that may or may not have been sent, pack, and flee.

Now that I had time to myself, a million questions flooded my mind. Had Draco planned this the whole time? If so, for how long? I mean, some parts seemed fake, others didn't. Like straining himself to be in a muggle's presence to impress me, cute. I can see where that was an intricate plan to win me over. And now that I'm thinking about it, how dare he steal my virginity! Ok, how dare he make me believe he was even worth giving my virginity to. Right now, I'm feeling dirty. Filthy dirty. Stupid filthy dirty. I'm such a dumbass. Why does Lucius even want me dead? Last I checked, Harry Potter was on the most wanted list along with the Golden Trio. And Dumbledore. What the bloody _hell_ did I do to get on his bad side enough for him to end my life?

"Shayna!"

You have gotta be kidding me!

I told you, the broomstick was enchanted; probably had some super rich tracking device in it. Go figure.

I'm so SCREWED!

I booked it. Pushing past bushes and low hanging branches. It was starting to hurt, and becoming a difficult task. It was like playing dodge ball with the forest, only I was losing. Every other second I was getting hit with something. All I could think about was how my life is being threatened and there are worse things in the world than an attacking tree; even though the tree was claiming victory right about now.

"Shayna come back here or I swear to Merlin I'll hex the living shit out of you!"

Seriously? Because that's going to make me turn around. Fucking idiot.

"SHAYNA!" His voice sounded as if it was getting nearer. I could hear the desperation and determination in his voice as it rattled my head. He really was going to do as his father told him.

Panic started to rise inside of me and I ran as fast as I could. I was going fast enough for there to be a small green blur everywhere I looked; branches hitting me with such force. Was I almost to my house? At least I could find a little refuge in their, at least I'd hoped I could. I'm sure he would break through the doors, but either way I just need to check for any sign of my parents…I just have to.

Just as I thought I cleared the forestry to my house, I ended up smack dab in the middle of a meadow. I haven't actually seen this meadow before; it was beautiful no doubt, but not the place for me right now. Landing here is a huge risk already. Draco sounded so close, it would be easy to kill me right here in the middle of this huge landscape than inside the forest with a ton of obstacles blocking his way.

Keep moving, Shayna!

I sprinted across the meadow to the outskirts, where the forest started and where I was sure my house resided when I ran into a body much bigger than mine.

"AHH—"

A hand covered my mouth, but a soothing familiar voice that wasn't Draco's filled my ears.

"Shh! I'm here, it's ok you're safe."

"BLAISE! Oh my Merlin, help me?! Draco and his father—"

"I know," he gave me a grave look and I gave him a small smile as if to say 'I'm sorry and thank you', like that would fix everything…

"Please, we have to hurry he was right behind me!" My voice was shaking from fear and I grabbed a hold of his hand to yank him in the direction of my house but he wouldn't budge.

"Blaise?" I turned to him, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixated across the meadow and without checking to see where his gaze landed, I knew exactly what he was staring at…_who_ he was staring at.

Well it didn't take him long to catch up.

"Zabini."

"Malfoy."

I peeked behind Blaise and wrapped one arm around his waist, afraid for some reason that he was just going to disappear as fast as he appeared.

When Draco saw me, his eyes flickered with sadness but his glare returned and was placed on Blaise.

"Let Shayna go, Zabini, or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Some threat Malfoy, but I hate to break it to you. I don't have her here against her will, she came WILLINGLY to me, for _my_ aid."

Draco's fists clenched and I think I could hear him growl a little too. "Shayna! Come on, don't be stupid Blaise is trying to trick you, remember?! He's not safe!"

"Are you bloody kidding me?! You and your father want to KILL me! I think that makes Blaise harmless!"

"No, Shayna I don't want you dead!"

"Don't listen to him," Blaise told me loud enough for Draco to hear. "I've known for a while that Lucius wants your head on a platter, Draco was a part of the plan just along for the ride! I would have told you sooner, but you ran to HIS Manor and sending you an owl was too dangerous!"

My mouth dropped. Blaise was looking out for me this whole time and I pushed him away. I am so lucky that he never gave up on me.

"Don't listen to him, Shay! He's lying!"

"I'm not lying Shayna, I know I fucked up our relationship but I care about you so much, I would never want anything to happen to you."

"Shayna, no!"

"Don't Shayna…"

Draco started a straight sprint right towards us and I fumbled for my wand. My nerves were on edge and my heart racing with Draco, Blaise unmoving like he had another plan. I wasn't about to risk my life though.

I finally whipped out my wand when Draco stopped about three feet from me and I heaved. My breath was audible and came in strained rasps.

Blaise stayed with his arms crossed in a triumphant smirk while Draco stood in front of me with his hands up and a pleading look on his face.

"I should have told you the truth from the beginning," he started and Blaise's face fell.

"Don't listen to him—"

"SHUT UP BLAISE!"

I was tired of everyone fighting over my trust when I clearly wasn't in a trusting mood for anyone. Blaise is just my one shot out of here but I know what kind of person he is…

Blaise shot me a look like he couldn't believe I was about to hear Draco out.

Silence stung my ears as I motioned for Draco to continue.

"My father wants you dead because he wants to eliminate competition."

What competition?

"Shay," Blaise nudged me, "we should go—"

"HUSH!" I whispered hard at him and he bit his lip in frustration.

"It's no coincidence that Blaise is here either…he's not trying to protect you, he's trying to protect himself," he spoke the last part towards Blaise and glared daggers at him.

"He's lying," Blaise stated matter of factly. "Now you heard him out, let's go." He started to pull me with him and I yanked my arm out of his grasp. Something in Draco's eyes and Blaise's sudden reaction plus his demeanor rang a warning bell in my head.

"Wait." I sighed and took a few steps back from both of them. "Explain. More, in detail!" I threatened them with my wand at the ready.

Looking furious, Blaise punched his own hand and yelled. "This is STUPID!"

"EXPLAIN!" I was surprised at how loud I could be at this point and time.

"Shayna, Blaise has set out for months to find a way to…get rid of you," my mouth dropped and Blaise made no eye contact with me which typically confirmed this.

"B-but why?"

"He found out a year before that—"

"That _I_ am to be the chosen one, the next Dark Lord assuming in case Voldemort meets his demise! Even he knows one day whether it be soon or years away from now that his reign will end. The point is, he doesn't want his magic and legacy to…so he found himself an apprentice," with that he smirked at me and I felt enraged.

"What the HELL does that have to do with me?!"

"Months ago," Draco continued, "The Dark Lord found out a better idea to uphold his legacy. Finding a suitable mate to bare him children…" I didn't like where this was going, I prayed they weren't going there…

"Don't you get it Shayna?!" Blaise chimed in when he noticed my complacent stare, "I was replaced by _you_! He had some research done and YOU had the most compatible origins. YOU are the perfect wife to bare him healthy little prodigies."

* * *

><p><strong>I had this story planned for so long and now its finally all come together, I'm so happy! All you anit-cliff hanger people shoud also thank Faith. She convinced to to stop at a normal spot and not leave you guys well...hanging hahaha. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF YOU THINK THIS STORY JUST GOT INTERESTING OR AWESOME or if you think it officially sucks. I need feedback people!<strong>


	13. Reunited

**A/N: Sorry all, I know it's been a while but I believe I earned the break. Went to Cali and everything! But anyway I was having a little trouble on where this chapter would go and end, I apologize for how short it is but I will make an effort to update it ASAP. Without further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't know which of my senses temporarily failed me first; sound or sight? All I know is for a moment, I fell to my knees as my vision became hazy. A sickness overwhelmed me and I hurled.<p>

"Shayna?" Came a distant echoing voice. "Shayna I'm here." It repeated as my sense of sound slowly returned to me.

Then like a flash of lightening it all hit me, sinking in at once. The Dark Lord..._thee_ Lord Voldemort seeks to claim me as his wife, just to give him children in the sad disgusting hopes of prevailing his legacy. And Blaise, Blaise was a chosen successor that was now replaced by me, who he wants dead. That's not the only person who wants me dead...Lucius wants me disposed of as well so Draco can take my place instead. Who else knows and wants to take my life?

This is insane.

I shoved Draco hard, away from me.

"Get back!" I threatened and pointed my wand at him.

Sadness reflected in his eyes," Shayna, I would never hurt you!"

"Stop playing innocent Malfoy she's no fool! Since the moment you found out you were with me, on MY side! You wanted to get rid of her too until I found out snooping around your unkept Manor that you and your father had other plans!"

My heart dropped and shattered to the floor. So it was true, Draco was playing me like a fiddle this entire time.

"D-don't listen to him, Shayna!" He stuttered. What else could confirm it?

"You're daddy's little piece of redemption...it's obvious where your true loyalty lies. Once a git, always a git," Blaise spat at Malfoy.

"He's lying!"

"Is he?!" I screamed at him, choking back the oncoming tears.

Draco fell silent and turned his eyes away from me,"Partly," the critical blow to my soul,"I won't lie to you Shay, I can't. I should have told you the truth from the beginning. I was going to help Blaise in the beginning until he found out what my father and I had planned-"

"That's why he seduced Pansy..." I whispered as I started to understand this better; all the pieces were slowly coming together.

"Yes, not that I cared too much. That's when I started falling for you."

I glared at him, clearly shooting him down. Like I'm really going to believe that.

"I mean it!" He inched closer to me and I held my wand up higher. "Shayna, please believe me! The more time we spent together the more I realized how much I cared about you! That's why I couldn't go through with letting you die when Blaise enchanted the bludger that one day..."

I gasped in shock. It was all true, even that day on the train ride home. "That's why you had the ominous threat-"

"On the train, yes!" He was elated at the fact I was acknowledging all his weak attempts to keep me safe, but this didn't change anything.

How could I possibly trust him now after all this? Before when I looked into his eyes I saw someone who cared about me, the real me. And now, when I look into his eyes I see a selfish little boy who doesn't really know what he wants. He may hide it now but I see the confusion and pain in his eyes.

Tears were brimming and Draco fell to his knees, "Please, forgive me Shayna."

The sincerity of his voice rang through my ears but my broken heart and shattered soul were unforgiving. How can I just simply look past the fact he tried to kill me? And why hadn't he told me before today? Because it wasn't _for_ me, but for his gain.

"No," I whispered.

For a moment, I remembered Blaise. He was being quiet, too quiet. I whipped around so fast I thought I was getting whip lash as a result but my instincts over came me.

I was almost too late, he had his wand in hand pointed at me but I was quick. "_Expelliarmus_!"

It missed but I succeeded in making Blaise dive for cover so that he was now disarmed and I turned back to Draco who had his wand at the ready.

I held my wand at him and he held both of his hands up. "Shay, you KNOW I won't! I've changed I swear it! YOU changed me! I've changed for YOU."

I took a few strides backwards and shook my head ignoring the tears falling freely down my face.

"I can't," it escaped my mouth as a whisper and I aimed a shaky spell at him. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Of course it missed, but this time it was on purpose. Draco reacted and hid just the same, but in that moment I realized just how dangerous Draco was and not because of his skills but because of me...because I can't bring myself to curse him.

Now!

I high tailed it back to my home, back to sanctuary. The last thing I could hear was Blaise and Draco dueling each other. Despite the fact I couldn't forgive Draco, I still couldn't help the pieces of my heart hurting for him, hoping that he will be ok. Then I could feel the evil part of me, the little bit that there was, wish that Blaise would end him already so I would never have to face that choice myself when or IF the time came.

* * *

><p>Bursting through my front doors and sprinting up the long flight of stairs resulted into collapsing on my four poster bed. I missed my home, the feel of my cotton sheets. The smell of my room, the familiarity. I soaked it all in because I knew without even thinking my situation through that this might be the last time I see it.<p>

My next thought was my parents. I scoured my desk and tore apart my room but there were no letters, no sign of life. I dropped to my knees in defeat.

This can't be happening to me. It just can't! I have done absolutely nothing to deserve this. I am a poster child for Merlin's sake!

Hyperventilation.

I'm officially starting to have an anxiety attack. I need to get out of here.

As my breath became shallow and desperate, I ran back downstairs praying to find a house elf to at least help me. The problem is it seems they have all disappeared.

While trying to find my voice so I could cry out for help, my vision was fading. My ears were ringing and I could feel my muscles give way.

I was sure that I was about to hit solid ground the moment exhaustion robbed me of my vision and consciousness, but before I completely blacked out a halo of arms enfolded me. That was when I peacefully let myself go.

* * *

><p>"Shayna," a soft voice echoed through my dreams. "Shay?"<p>

Tears swelled up again and came pouring out when realization hit me.

"Oh god, daddy!" I gripped my father's arms tight and let myself unfold before him in a wave of emotions; sadness and happiness all in one.

For a good while I was beginning to believe I would never see my father again yet here he is! And with perfect timing.

"Where's mother?"

"I'm here baby girl," her soothing voice was in my ear and I reached out for her.

When my sobs seemed to have subsided a bit, I looked up at them knowing I must look ridiculous. I was expecting to see pitied looking eyes gazing through me, but was met with anxiousness and worry instead. My face fell.

"You guys knew the whole time..." I whispered to no one in particular; my mom knew what I was talking about because her face turned unnaturally pale.

"Knew what?" My father asked unmoving and I bowed my head in disappointment.

"Zane, she knows about The Dark Lord," my mother gasped and pulled me to her hard and I could hear her start to tear up. "Baby, I'm so sorry! There was nothing we could do...this whole mission was punishment-"

"What?!" My heart jumped with panic.

"Punishment for not complying with the Lord's _request_," my father spat. "You're a fool if you believe I would give up my princess to such a revolting idea." His eyes bore a hole into me. My father was never a very...compassionate person, so this is as good as it got for me.

"You must leave!" My mother yelled suddenly.

"Valerie!" My father was in shock, but even I knew my mother was right.

"No, mom is right. Draco and Blaise are after me too," I swallowed hard and wrapped my hand around my wand in case they were among us already.

"Draco?" My mother asked but I waved her off.

"It's a long useless story; point is I'm being hunted down-"

"Emma!" Both my parents exclaimed simultaneously.

I stay glaring at them in confusion when my dad pulled me to him face to face.

"Your best bet is with Emma. She is in America. You'll know who she is...she can help hide you or buy you time until your mother and I figure something out."

He was already shoving me out of the room but I clung to his side. "How will I be able to find her?! I won't be able to use magic."

"We know baby," my mom cooed," I promise you will be safe. There is a hidden port key to her domain in the attic. It's a priceless piece of jewelry you won't be able to miss."

"When you find her," started my dad," tell her you're The Origin. She will understand."

BANG!

No...

My dad hugged me tight before running towards the noise which we all knew was leading up to a premeditated capture. My mother began to cry as she embraced me; my unsteady heartbeat and endless fear wouldn't allow me the relief of tears.

"I love you, Shayna."

"I love you," I croaked in return.

She kissed me on the forehead before whipping out her wand and whispering to me," Be safe."

BOOM!

That was my cue. I raced to the attic running on full adrenaline. I knew for a fact that my body was fatigued from stress and endless running, but I will be damned if I'm caught right now after I promised my parents I would go away safely.

I'm starting to wonder if my spirit is really this strong, or if I'm so scared out of my mind that it won't let me rest until I get to a safe point in my life.

Running so fast, I knocked down the old attic door instead of using the knob.

I'm so screwed!

The attic was full from floor to ceiling of boxes and lost articles of clothing. How am I supposed to find a port key in this mess? My heart sank to my feet as I rummaged through anything I could get my hands on.

Seconds passed, but when your life is on the line it feels like years. Then came the heart wrenching scream that I knew belonged to my mother. It was enough to make me weak in the knees and second guess my path; I can't. If I turn back now, my parents will have fought for nothing.

Pain and heart ache enshrouded me tightly, making my muscles heavy. I heard my father bellow next angrily. He yelled for the release of my mother and I tried my hardest to ignore it, but it was futile.

Stumbling, I heard several footsteps approaching and I scrambled frantically in search for some sign of outstanding jewelry. Closer and closer they came, they were upon the door when my eyes landed on it; it was an emerald necklace that shined in such a way that if you looked too long you would become lost.

This had to be it, it better be it!

I lunged for the necklace.

"HAULT!"

* * *

><p><strong>I may have apologized for it being short, but I don't apologize for the cliff hanger lol. Please review and let me know how I'm doing; I hope the emotional parts speak volumes. Thanks again!<strong>


End file.
